Quand Kakashi s'ennuit,il invente des truc a faire
by Kiba31
Summary: Kakashi s'ennuit et amene les apprentis ninjas dans une auberge pour qu'ils s'entraine...mais est ce que le ninja copieur n'a pas autre chose en tete? lisez pour savoir! CHAPITRE 35 EN LIGNE, FIC TERMINEE!
1. le commencement

Quand Kakashi s'en mêle…

**Cette fic se passe après que le groupe de Shikamaru ait ramené Sasuke, et **

**L'opération de Lee s'est bien passée, et voilà…**

Naruto : Que signifie cet entraînement, Kakashi-sensei ?

Kakashi : Nous allons dans une autre ville pour affaire. On s'est dit que sa ne serais pas une mauvaise idée de vous amener avec nous.

Sakura : Mais pourquoi avec toutes les équipes ?

Kakashi : Pour découvrir…une sorte de trésor…

Naruto : Un trésor ! WAAAAH !

Shikamaru : Calme-toi ahuri. Et arrête de gesticuler.

Sakura : Sensei ! C'est encore loin ?

Kakashi : Non, nous arrivons.

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte d'auberge.

Kakashi se dirigea vers le comptoir.

Kakashi : Bonjours. Les chambres que j'ai réservées, s'il vous plait.

Le vieil homme qui était au comptoir approuva d'un grognement, puis déposa dans les mains de Kakashi un grand nombre de clefs.

Kakashi : Pour une meilleure organisation j'ai moi-même fait la répartition des chambres.

Tous : QUOIIIIIII ?

Kakashi : Chambre 20 : Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa et Shino Aburame.

Cri de joie du côté de Sakura, visage stoïque du côté de Sasuke, et aucunes réactions du côté de Shino.

Kiba : QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE DE CHAMBRE MIXTES ?

Kakashi : La ferme ! C'est moi qui fais les règles ici !

Kiba s'écrasa mais ne fut pas moins révolté pour autant.

Kakashi : Chambre 21 : Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka et Chôji Akimichi.

Kiba : ARG !

Ino qui faisais la gueule depuis que Sakura avait été désignée pour dormir dans la même chambre que Sasuke, se réveilla brusquement.

Chôji émis juste un petit son qui ressemblait à un « j'ai faim. »

Kakashi : Chambre 22 : Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga et Kankuro.

Hinata se retenu de pousser un hurlement, Naruto fit la gueule en regardant Kankuro qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer, puis finalement sourit faiblement en regardant Hinata.

Kakashi : Chambre 23 : Neji Hyuga, Tenten et Lee.

Pas de réaction du côté de Neji, Tenten sourit et Lee fusilla Neji du regard.

Kakashi : Et enfin chambre 24 : Shikamaru Nara, Temari et Gaara.

Shikamaru pesta qu'il refusait d'être avec ces tarés, tandis que Temari regarda Gaara avec inquiétude et Gaara ne changea pas d'expression.

Kakashi donna les clefs aux groupes puis se dirigea vers les maîtres.

Kakashi : Je crois que ca devrais aller comme ça.

Gaï : Je persiste à dire que faire des chambres mixtes était complètement inconscient.

Kakashi : Non mais écoutez qui parle…

Kurenai : Au fait, on n'a pas de chambre nous ?

Asuma : C'est moi qui ai les clefs…

Kakashi : Allons-y alors.


	2. l'organisation un peu foireuse

Chambre 20

Sakura : KYAAA ! Il n'y a que 2 lits !

Sasuke observa la salle. Sakura avait raison : Il y avait que 2 lits, un lit 2 places et un lit unique.

Sasuke : Je préfère vous prévenir : Je serais celui qui dormira seul.

Shino : C'est malheureusement impossible.

Sasuke : Et pourquoi ça ?

Shino : Pendant la nuit, mes insectes s'agitent intensément. Je risquerais de blesser celui ou celle qui dort avec moi.

Sakura : Ca veut dire que…

Sasuke : Je vais…

Shino : Dormir avec Sakura ! Parfaitement !

Sakura : YAHOUUUUUU !

Sasuke : Pourquoi dieu m'a-t-il abandonné ?

Chambre 21 :

Kiba : En plus y'a que 2 lits ! Je vais péter les plombs !

Ino : Calme toi. Tu dors où alors ?

Kiba : Je dors tout seul !

Ino : Il est hors de question que je dorme avec Chôji.

Chôji s'agitait sur le lit et foutait des chips partout.

Le lit était parsemé de chips et d'affaires à Chôji.

Ino : Je…je crois qu'il s'est déjà approprié le lit…

Kiba regarda Ino et rougit.

Kiba : Bon ben puisque nous n'avons pas le choix…

Kiba posa ses affaires sur le lit deux places.

Kiba (souriant) : On fera avec !

Ino rougit.

Chambre 22 :

Naruto : YAAAH ! Ce trésor il est pour moi !

Kankuro : Tu va arrêter avec ton histoire de trésor ?

Hinata : Na…Naruto ?

Naruto : Oui, Hinata ?

Hinata : Il n'y a que 2 lits…

Naruto : Je ne dors pas avec Kankuro !

Hinata : Moi non plus !

Kankuro : Je ne demande pas mieux !

Hinata et Naruto se regardèrent.

Hinata : KYAAAAAAA !

Naruto : Eh, Hinata pourquoi tu tombes ?

Chambre 23

Lee : Comment ça y'a que 2 lits ?

Tenten : C'est la catastrophe !

Lee : Voyons, soyons logiques. On va tirer au sort.

Lee arracha une page de son carnet, puis inscrit 3 noms dessus puis arracha les 3 noms.

Il les mélangea.

Lee : Tenten étant la plus pure ici, c'est elle qui tire au sort.

Tenten pris 2 papier.

Tenten : Moi…et…_pitié, pas Lee, pas Lee…_Neji ! KYAAAAA !

Neji ne réagit pas et installa ses affaires.

Chambre 24

Gaara : Nan, nan et nan ! Je veux être tout seul !

Temari : Soit gentil, Gaara…

Gaara : NAAAAAAAAN !

Shikamaru : Mais pourquoi tu as besoin d'un lit, puisque tu ne dors pas ?

Gaara : Parce que, même si je ne dors pas j'aime bien être au chaud !

Shikamaru : Mais tu peux dormir avec ta sœur adorée !

Temari (frappe Shikamaru) : Ne lui donne pas des mauvaises idées !

Gaara : Maintenant, laissez-moi le lit si vous ne voulez pas que je vous tue…

Temari et Shikamaru : Gloups !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gai : Non, non et non ! Tu m'avais dit que tu avais les clefs !

Kakashi : Je n'ai pas mentit !

Gai : Mais les clefs d'une chambre ! Pas d'un placard !

Kakashi : tu va pouvoir observer tes élèves qui grandissent ! Ce n'est pas miraculeux ?

Gai : On n'est pas tous des pervers comme toi !

Asuma : N'empêche, ce cacher dans les placards de la chambre de nos élèves, c'est un peu risqué !

Kurenai : Je suis de l'avis D'Asuma. S'ils nous découvrent, on est mort.

Kakashi : Pas de risque, je me suis arrangé. Vous avez vos provisions et vos caméras vidéo ?

Asuma : Oui…

Gai : C'est grotesque.

Kurenai : Tss…allons y…les gamins ne vont pas tarder à descendre pour aller manger…


	3. Conversations

Sakura : Je dors avec Sasuke !

Ino (recrache l'eau qu'elle avait avalé) : KWAAAAAAAA !

Sakura : Ah, ah, ah !

Kakashi (occupe les élèves pendant que les profs se planquent dans les placards) : Votre attention, s'il vous plait !

Tous les élèves se turent.

Kakashi : Nous allons passer un séjour ici de durée indéterminée. Nous ne serons pas toujours là, moi et les autres professeurs…Mais sa sera un bon moyen pour vous d'améliorer vos relations.

Sur ce Kakashi se volatilisa pour aller se cacher, lui aussi dans un placard.

Shikamaru : Quelle Galère !

Naruto : On va pouvoir en profiter pour s'entraîner !

Après le repas…

Les apprentis ninja étaient tous réunis dans le salon. Les garçons étaient tous près du feu, tandis que les filles étaient toutes sur le divan.

Conversation garçons

Lee : Mais, l'important dans le Taijutsu, c'est de concentrer sa force dans chacune des parties de son corps.

Shino : Ne commence pas tes phrases par « mais »

Naruto : Je soutiens qu'utiliser son chakra est plus facile que pratiquer le Taijutsu.

Sasuke : Moi je dis c'est mieux les techniques héréditaires.

Shikamaru : Question facilité, c'est vrai que les techniques héréditaires c'est le rêve.

Gaara : C'est mieux de carrément avoir un démon.

Naruto : Je suis d'accord avec ce taré.

Gaara : Hé !

Shino : Contrôler certaines choses de la nature est quelque chose de très glorieux.

Neji : Mais voyons, les pupilles fabuleuses c'est mieux !

Sasuke : Je suis d'accord avec Neji.

Le débat argumentatif battait son plein.

Conversation filles

Ino : Sasuke est pour moi !

Sakura : Jamais ! Je dors avec lui, tu ne peux rien dire !

Temari : Calmez-vous ! Vous êtes vraiment des gamines !

Ino : Ce n'est pas parce que tu as deux ans de plus que nous que tu peux nous faire des commentaires, Temari !

Temari : J'aimerais juste ne pas entendre deux hystériques gueuler dans mes oreilles.

Tenten : Allons, calmez-vous. Et rappelez-vous que la base du problème est juste un mec.

Ino : Mais toi Tenten, qui aimes-tu ?

Tenten : Pff…personne…

Sakura : Même pas Neji ?

Tenten : Neji est quelqu'un que j'admire, c'est tout.

Sakura : Ah ouais ?

Tenten : Ouais ! Et toi, Sakura, après Sasuke, qui c'est que tu préfère ?

Sakura : Pff…je ne sais pas…Naruto peut être…

Tenten : Et toi Ino ?

Ino : Alors là ! Personne n'égale Sasuke ! Mais bon, pour répondre à ta question, je dirais Shikamaru ou Kiba.

Tenten : Et toi Hinata ?

Hinata rougit.

Hinata : N…Naruto…

Temari se réveilla.

Temari (s'étrangle) : NARUTO ? CE DEMEURE ? WAHAHA !

Ino : Je croyais que c'était des discussions de gamines, Temari ?

Temari (morte de rire) : Non, attend, y a révélation là !

Tenten : Hé, il peut être intelligent et avoir beaucoup de charme.

Temari (les larmes aux yeux) : Bon, j'avoue…hi, hi !

Ino : Mais, dis nous donc qui t'attire ici, Temari.

Temari : Personne…

Tenten : Tant pis, dis quelqu'un !

Temari : Bah, Shikamaru étant celui que je connait le mieux, et Sasuke celui que je trouve le plus beau gosse, je dirais ces deux là.

Tenten : Bon, on est fixé.

Sakura : Vous croyez qu'ils parlent de quoi les mecs ?

Ino : de nous ?

Conversation mecs

Naruto : Alors là, le gars il s'est pris un rasengan dans la gueule, et il n'a pas compris !

Kiba : C'est hallucinant ! A chaque fois que je te voie t'as une nouvelle technique.

Naruto : Ouais ! T'as vu à quelle vitesse je progresse, Hein ?

Lee : Hé ! Les filles nous regardent !

Tous : On s'en fou !

Lee : Sakura me dévisage ! Je suis gêné !

Naruto : Laisse tomber ! Elle est pour moi, gros sourcil !

Lee : QUOI ?

Gaara : Elle est pour moi !

Tous : HEIN ?

Gaara : Je plaisantais ! GYAHAHAHA !

Tous : _Gaara a beaucoup changé…--_

Gaara : Rassurez vous, je m'en fou ! Sa vaut pas le coup de se prendre la tête pour des filles ! Ce ne sont que des boulets qui nous empêchent d'avancer…

Naruto : Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tout les hommes ont besoin d'une femme à leur côté !

Shikamaru : Ce sont les conneries que m'a sorti mon père, aussi.

Kiba : Le monde des filles est bien mystérieux…

Naruto : Je pense aussi.

Conversation filles

Ino : On fait acte ou vérité ?

Temari : Ce jeu de gamines ?

Sakura : C'est peut être un jeu de gamine, mais ca occupe.

Ino : Je commence !

Temari : Pff…

Ino : Sakura, acte ou vérité ?

Sakura : Acte bien sûr !

Ino : Mh…va dire à Sasuke que tu ne l'aime pas !

Sakura : Quoi ? C'est de la triche !

Ino : C'est ca ou tu mange le truc visqueux qu'il y a dans les toilettes de la chambre 21 !

Tenten : Ca viens d'où ?

Ino : C'était là quand on est arrivé…bon, Sakura !

Sakura : C'est bon, j'y vais.

Sakura se dirigea vers le groupe de mec.

Sakura : Sasuke !

Sasuke : Hm ?

Sakura : Je ne t'aime pas !

Sasuke : Hein ?

Sakura : C'est un acte ou vérité.

Sasuke : Ah !

Sakura retourna à sa place.

Sasuke : Il va falloir être méfiant. Elles font ce jeu de fille bizarre, tout peut nous tomber dessus.

Ino : Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Sakura : tu n'avais pas précisé que dire le nom du jeu était interdit.

Ino (franchement dégoutée) : Peut importe.

Sakura : C'est à moi. Tenten !

Tenten : Non ?

Sakura : va embrasser le gars que tu préfère…et sans dire le nom du jeu.

Ino : De toute façon à cause de toi tout le monde l'a compris.

Sakura : La ferme. Go, Tenten !

Tenten traîna les pieds jusqu'au groupe des mecs.

Naruto : Tenten arrive…

Shikamaru : Tout le monde l'a remarqué, abruti.

Tenten marcha rapidement vers Neji, pris appui sur ses épaule et l'embrassa toujours aussi rapidement.

Elle reparti aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Naruto: Rooh! Bravo Neji!

Neji: Gh…Gah…

Kiba: Neji! Youhou! Tu m'entends?

Tenten se jeta sur le canapé et cria dans le coussin le plus proche.

Sakura : Félicitation ma vieille, t'as beaucoup de courage !

Tenten : vous allez périr ! KYAAAAAA ! Qu'est ce qu'il sent bon !

Ino : A part ca, tu l'admire juste…bon c'est à toi, Tenten !

Tenten regarda Temari qui faisait la gueule.

Tenten : Temari !

Temari (sursaute) : GYAAAAAA !

Sakura murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Tenten, puis un sourire sadique s'élargit sur le visage de la jeune kunoichi.

Tenten : Va enlacer le mec que tu préfère en lui disant que c'est l'homme de ta vie !

Temari : Ca ne va pas ?

Ino : Tu veux manger le truc visqueux de la chambre 21 ?

Temari : C'est bon j'ai compris !

Temari se dirigea vers le groupe de garçon, puis elle pris Shikamaru dans ses bras.

Temari (horrifié) : T…Tu…es l'homme… de ma… vie.

Shikamaru (au bord de la syncope) : Mais…

Temari le lâcha et repartit et elle sauta sur le canapé et tapa sur un coussin.

Temari : IAAAAAAARK !

Toutes les filles étaient mortes de rire.

Ino : T'aurais du voir ta tête !

Temari : Et toi tu va voir la tienne maintenant ! C'est à moi de jouer !

Ino : Ah, merde !

Sakura : Tu disais que c'était un jeu de gamine, et maintenant t'es complètement à fond dedans !

Temari : c'est que j'ai une vengeance à accomplir !

Ino : Gloups !

Temari : Va embrasser n'importe quel mec mais pas Sasuke !

Ino : Ca aurait pu être pire…

Elle se dirigea vers le groupe de gars.

Elle attrapa Kiba par derrière, le fit basculer en arrière, et l'embrassa rapidement.

Elle repartit laissant un Kiba complètement surpris.

Kiba : Je…j…

Naruto : Tu ?

Kiba : Arg.

Ino : C'est bon, c'est fait.

Sakura : Bon, Temari, une dernière et on va se coucher.

Temari : Ok ! Hinata !

Hinata : O…Oui ?

Temari (sourire sadique) : Va embrasser Naruto !

Hinata : N…Non, non !

Sakura : Le truc visqueux de la chambre 21 !

Hinata : D'accord j'y vais…

Hinata se dirigea vers les garçons.

Hinata : _Courage, courage, courage, courage, courage…_

Hinata pris le visage de Naruto entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Puis elle le lâcha et repartit vers les filles.

Hinata : _je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait…_

Sakura : Bravo Hinata ! Mais Hinata, pourquoi tu tombes ?


	4. Première nuit et pitit couple

Chambre 22

Naruto : Tu as repris connaissance ?

Hinata : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Naruto : Hey, Hinata ! C'est moi !

Hinata : N…Naruto ?

Naruto : Je t'ai fait peur ?

Hinata : N…non, non !

Naruto : Kankuro dort déjà…

Kankuro : Je dormais déjà.

Hinata : Tu ne dors plus ?

Kankuro : Ton cri m'a réveillé.

Hinata : Ah…

Naruto : Bon, il fait dormir ! Comme ça demain on sera en forme pour l'entraînement !

Hinata : Bonne nuit.

Kankuro : Bonne nuit.

Chambre 21

Ino : Kiba, tu as vu ma brosse à dents ?

Kiba : La bleue ?

Ino : Oui.

Kiba : C'est Chôji qui l'a.

Ino : Chôji…

Chôji : La brosse ? Le truc bleu avec des élastiques roses autour ?

Ino : Ouiiiii !

Chôji fouilla dans son lit et sortit une brosse à dent.

Chôji : C'est ca ?

Ino : Qu'est ce que ca fout dans ton lit ?

Chôji : En arrivant j'ai tout foutu sur mon lit pour y être tout seul. Y compris ta brosse à dent…

Ino : Tu avais tout manigancé…

Chôji : Et ouais !

Chôji s'enroula dans sa couette.

Chôji : Bonne nuit.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Kiba.

Kiba dormait déjà à moitié.

Ino regarda le jeune homme dormir paisiblement.

Ino (souriante) : J'aurais put dormir avec pire quand même.

Chambre 20

Shino dormait.

Shino ronflait.

Sakura : On lui jette un coussin dessus ?

Sasuke : Sa ne l'empêchera pas de ronfler.

Sakura : Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

Sasuke : Pff…Je ne sais pas…

Sakura se coucha en se mettant un coussin sur la tête.

Shino : RFLLLLLLL…

Sakura : Sa ne finira donc jamais ?

Sasuke : Je pense qu'il n'arrêtera pas.

Sakura : Pff…

Sakura se retourna sur le côté.

Sasuke : Si on essaye de dormir, je pense que l'on finira par ignorer ses ronflements.

Sakura : Tu as sans doute raison.

Sakura se tourna dans tout les sens avant de trouver une bonne position puis s'endormis assez rapidement.

Sasuke : _vu la vitesse a laquelle elle s'est endormie, les ronflements de Shino ne devaient pas beaucoup la déranger…_

Sasuke se mit rapidement en pyjama (enfin, torse nu avec un pantalon noir) et se mit au lit.

Malheureusement, il ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Cela ne l'étonna pas, car toutes les nuits, depuis qu'Itachi Uchiwa avait exterminé son clan, il était insomniaque.

Sakura : Non…

Sasuke : Tu as dit quelque chose Sakura ?

Sakura : Mhhh…pourquoi ?

Sasuke : _Elle parle en dormant…_

Sakura : Pourquoi tu pars maintenant ? Tu n'a pas besoin de ca pour être fort…Je t'en supplie reste avec moi…je ferais en sorte que tu sois comblé de bonheur chaque jour…

Sasuke :_ Ca ressemble à ce qu'elle m'a dit quand j'ai voulu rejoindre Orochimaru…_

Sakura : Sasuke…je t'en prie…

Une larme coula de ses paupières closes.

Sasuke : _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se met-elle dans cet état pour moi ?_

Sakura : Hu…Sans toi ma vie n'a plus de sens…

Sasuke (murmurant) : Je ne pensais pas te causer autant de souci, Sakura.

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut.

Sakura : Snif…Sasuke…

Sasuke : Ca va, je suis là…

Sakura se tourna vers l'Uchiwa.

Sakura : R…reste avec moi…

Sasuke pris Sakura dans ses bras.

Sasuke : Calme toi…ca va aller…je ne suis plus sous l'emprise de la marque…bien sûr, si j'en ai l'occasion, je tuerais mon frère, mais en m'entraînant et pas en pactisant avec le « démon ».

Sakura (tremblante) : Sasuke…

Sasuke : Je resterais comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

Sakura : M…Merci, Sasuke…

Sakura s'endormit paisiblement.

Sasuke lui caressa les cheveux.

Shino ronflais.

Kakashi, dans le placard, essuya une larme.

Chambre 23

Lee : Bonne nuit !

Neji et Tenten : Bonne nuit, Lee.

Ils éteignirent la lumière.

Crrr…

Tenten : Neji !

Neji : Mhhh…

Tenten : Nejiiiiiiiiiiii…

Neji : Quoi ?

Tenten : T'as pas entendu un bruit qui venait de ce placard ?

Kurenai : _MERDE ! Je vais me faire repérer…_

Neji : Non.

Tenten : Tu peux juste vérifier avec ton byakûgan s'il n'y a personne ?

Neji : comme tu veut.

Kurenai : _Je suis finie !_

Neji activa son byakûgan.

Neji : Personne.

Tenten : Ouf. Bonne nuit !

Neji : Bonne nuit.

Kurenai : _Vive les techniques de téléportation !_

Plus tard…

Tenten : _Ce n'est pas vrai je n'arrive pas à dormir…_

Neji soupira.

Tenten : Neji.

Neji : Mh.

Tenten : Neji.

Neji : Ouiiiii ?

Tenten : tu dors ?

Neji : disons que je dormais.

Tenten : Bon je te laisse dormir alors.

Tenten lui déposa un petit bisou sur la joue.

Kurenai (scotchée à la caméra) : _WAOW ! _

Tenten : Bonne nuit !

Neji rougit.

Tenten se retourna.

Tenten : _KYAAA ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?_

Neji essaya de se calmer. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Kurenai : _allez, bouge toi imbécile ! La caméra a presque plus de batteries !_

Neji regarda le dos de Tenten. Il essaya de scruter chaque parcelle de son dos, comme si il pouvait percer la totalité de son être avec son regard.

Il aurait tant voulu être le vent qui entrait par la fenêtre entrouverte pour caresser son visage endormis…

Il se rapprocha d'elle, afin de respirer son parfum.

Sans autant la toucher, il ne voudrait pas la réveiller.

Il se rapprocha malgré lui, comme si quelque chose le poussait.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le coup de Tenten. Il respira son parfum à plein poumon. Il effleura sa peau en profitant de chaque secondes…

Kurenai : _Yes ! Va-y mon grand !_

Tenten de son côté, faillit mourir sur le coup.

Tenten : Neji, tu…

Neji : Chut…

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Tenten.

Tenten (rougit) : Mais…

Neji lui retourna tendrement la tête et l'embrassa.

Tenten : _Mais ! ca ne lui ressemble pas ! Pourquoi ? Comment peut-on s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ? Je suis tellement banale ! Alors que lui est tellement merveilleux et hors du commun !_

Quand Neji se sépara d'elle, il lui murmura :

« Excuse-moi. »

Et il se retourna.

Tenten regarda Neji qui boudait.

Neji : _Pauvre coooon ! Tu n'es pas capable de maîtriser tes pulsions ?_

Neji sentit quelque chose qui s'agrippait à son torse.

C'était Tenten.

Tenten : Mais tu n'a pas à t'excuser…

Neji sourit, se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement.

Neji (souriant) : Bonne nuit.

Tenten (souriante aussi) : Bonne nuit.

Ils s'endormirent enlacés.

Kurenai : _Yahoo ! C'est dans la boîte ! J'ai bien crut qu'il n'y aurait plus de batteries ! Bon je remets la bande à Kakashi et je file dans la seule chambre où il n'y a pas de profs…_


	5. lever et conversations

Le lendemain…

Lee : Hey, je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais…

Neji et Tenten : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Lee : Hé, je fais peur ?

Neji : Mais, heu…

Tenten : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Lee : Mhhh…je vois…

Neji : Oh, et puis…ce n'est pas un secret !

Tenten : Ouais ! Je suis fière d'être avec toi Neji !

Neji (lui prend les mains) : Moi aussi, Tenten !

Lee (goutte de sueur) : Vous devriez vous habiller.

Tenten : Je resterais en pyjama s'il le faut si ca plait à Neji !

Neji : Moi aussi !

Lee : Mais qu'est ce qui a changé mes coéquipiers à ce point ?

Chambre 21

Kiba : Ino…Ino lève toi…

Ino : Mmmmmmmmh…

Kiba s'assis au bord du lit.

Kiba (amusé) : On doit descendre.

Ino (se colle un coussin sur le visage): je te rejoins.

Kiba savait pertinemment qu'elle allait se rendormir.

Kiba : Te fou pas de moi, je sais que tu va te rendormir…

Chôji : J'y vais !

Kiba: Ok. Ino…

Ino: Mhhh…

Kiba: J'ai compris…

Ino: Hm?

Kiba souleva Ino et la cala sur son dos.

Ino : Mais…

Kiba : C'est le seul moyen de te réveiller non ?

Ino (amusée) : C'est possible.

Kiba déposa Ino sur un tabouret dans la salle de bain.

Kiba : te rendors pas !

Ino : T'inquiète !

Chambre 22

Hinata : Naruto, lève-toi !

Naruto : Nion !

Hinata : Si

Naruto : nan

Hinata : Si

Naruto : Naaaan

Hinata : Siiiiiiii

Kankuro : Vous êtes ridicules !

Naruto et Hinata : Toi, tu la ferme !

Hinata n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça.

Naruto non plus.

Kankuro : C'est bon, j'ai compris…

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en boudant.

Naruto (amusé) : Je crois que tu l'as vexé.

Hinata : hé, ON la vexé.

Naruto : C'est toi qui as crié le plus fort.

Hinata : Non. On a gueulé aussi fort l'un que l'autre.

Naruto : Mais tu as eu la réaction la plus inattendue.

Hinata : Moi-même je n'en reviens pas.

Naruto : Je crois que tu es en train de changer, Hinata…

Hinata : Tu…crois ?

Naruto : J'en suis persuadé !

Kankuro : Vous pouvez aller à la douche.

Naruto : T'as fait vite.

Hinata : T'es toujours fâché ?

Kankuro : Hm.

Hinata : Pardon.

Hinata le regarda avec des yeux embués de larmes.

Hinata (chat potté) : Tu me pardonne ?

Kankuro : B…bien sur !

Hinata (smile) : Ok !

Hinata se dirigea vers la douche.

Kankuro : C'est fou ce qu'elle est jolie !

Naruto eut un pincement de jalousie.

Naruto : Laisse tomber.

Kankuro : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Naruto (souriant sadiquement) : Parce que avant il va falloir me surpasser !

Chambre 20

Sasuke : Sakura.

Sakura : Sasuke.

Sasuke : J'irais à la douche.

Sakura : Pas question.

Sasuke : J'irais à la douche.

Sakura : La galanterie, tu connais ?

Sasuke : La galanterie c'est une faiblesse.

Sakura : La galanterie c'est le romantisme.

A force de s'engueuler, Shino avait déjà pris la douche.

Sasuke : Ah ben c'est malin ! Personne ne l'a maintenant !

Sakura : Grrr !

Sasuke (amusé) : J'irais après Shino.

Sakura : Non, c'est moi !

Chambre 24

Temari : Lève-toi, fainéant !

Shikamaru : Hors de question !

Temari sauta sur Shikamaru.

Temari (le chatouille) : Lève toi !

Shikamaru : GWAAAAARGGGG !

Temari : Tu va te lever ?

Shikamaru : Je ne cèderais pas sous la torture !

Temari : Tu cèderas.

Shikamaru : Jamais de la vie.

Temari : Tu veux un bisou ?

Shikamaru : AAAH ! Ok, je me lève !

Gaara : A qui la douche ?

Temari : A moi !

Shikamaru : Pff…

Temari s'enferma dans la douche.

Gaara : Elle te plait, pas vrai ?

Shikamaru : De quoi tu parle ?

Gaara : Fait pas l'innocent, je suis imparable pour deviner quand les gens s'aiment…

Shikamaru : Hey, qui te dit que…

Gaara : J'ai bien vu comment tu l'a regardais. Ce regard là, je l'ai vu dans les yeux de tellement de gens qui s'aimaient…

Shikamaru : Pff…n'importe quoi…

Gaara : Shikamaru…

Shikamaru : Bon, j'avoue qu'elle est spéciale mais bon…

Gaara : Mais tu la considère comment ?

Shikamaru : Ben comme une fille.

Gaara : Mais encore ?

Shikamaru : Hé, c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?

Gaara : Ben, c'est juste que j'essaye de te faire avouer la vérité…

Asuma (planqué dans le placard):_ Il est pire qu'Ibiki…_

Shikamaru : Mais quelle vérité ?

Gaara : Ben, elle n'attire pas ton attention par rapport aux autres filles ?

Shikamaru : Si, bien sûr, parce-que comme je te l'ai déjà dit, elle est différente, mais…enfin je ne sais pas comment décrire tout ça…c'est un peu compliqué pour moi.

Gaara : On verra comment sa évolue…

Shikamaru : Tu as beaucoup changé, Gaara.

Gaara : Je sais, et c'est grâce à Naruto. Je sais que l'on a vécu les mêmes choses difficiles.

Shikamaru : Il est formidable, quand même.

Gaara : Je ne te le fait pas dire.

Shikamaru : C'est possible qu'il devienne Hokage.

Gaara : C'est vrai…

Shikamaru : Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Gaara (souriant) : Devenir Kazekage !

Shikamaru : Ah oui, quand même !

Gaara : C'est une noble motivation, pas vrai ?

Shikamaru : C'est vrai. Moi je n'ai pas encore de motivation…

Gaara : Tu va bien finir par trouver !

Shikamaru : Peut être…

Temari : La douche est libre !

Gaara : J'y vais !

Shikamaru : Ok.

Temari : De quoi tu as parlé avec Gaara ?

Shikamaru : De nos motivations.

Temari : Ah ! Il veut être Kazekage non ?

Shikamaru : Oui.

Temari : Et toi ?

Shikamaru : Je ne sais pas encore. Et toi ?

Temari : Je veux devenir une kunoichi très forte et impressionner tout le monde !

Shikamaru (amusé) : Retourne t'entraîner alors !

Temari : ATAAAAAAAQUE !

Temari sauta sur Shikamaru pour le torturer.

Shikamaru : Naaan !

Temari : Siiiii !

Shikamaru : Non.

Temari : Eh si.

Temari sourit.

Temari : A quoi tu pense ?

Shikamaru sourit.

Shikamaru : Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ensemble…?

Temari (souriante) : Pas de problème…

Gaara qui écoute à la porte : YEAH !

Asuma : _Oh, oh, oh !_

**Et non inunobaka, je me sens plus la, je mets plein de chapitres ! Merci pour tes reviews !**


	6. grosse déprime donc un vidage de sac!

Ino : Quoi ? T'es avec Neji ?

Tenten : Ouaip !

Ino : Eh ben, tu va vite !

Tenten : Bah ouais, qu'est ce que tu crois !

Neji arriva et attrapa Tenten par derrière.

Neji : Hey, ne te vante pas trop d'être avec un type exceptionnel comme moi.

Tenten : Qui c'est qui se vante, là ?

Neji : Mais non, c'est moi qui ai de la chance.

Tenten sourit.

Ino : _Ils ont de la chance d'être heureux comme ça. Le regard que Neji adresse à Tenten…j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me regarde de cette manière un jour…_

Neji : Ino ?

Ino : Hein ?

Tenten : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu m'a l'air bien soucieuse…

Ino : Non, heu…je pensais à quelque chose.

Tenten : Tu pensais à quoi ?

Sans s'en rendre compte elle éclata en sanglots.

Neji et Tenten écarquillèrent les yeux.

Tenten : Mais…Ino…

Tenten pris Ino dans ses bras.

Tenten : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Ino : P…pardon…je me sens stupide…

Neji : Ino…allez, vide ton sac.

Ino : C'est que je vous vois…et…vous êtes heureux, tellement heureux, et je suis jalouse de votre bonheur…c'est sûrement très égoïste de ma part, mais je suis triste parce que je voudrais avoir quelqu'un qui aie besoin de moi, qui prenne soin de moi, qui pense à moi…et qui me regarde comme vous vous regardez…

Tenten et Neji se regardèrent.

Tenten : Ino, tu es une jolie fille…tu trouveras bien quelqu'un qui t'aimera sincèrement…ce n'est qu'une question de temps…on est jeune, on a toute la vie !

Ino : Oui, mais, je ne sais pas en vous voyant maintenant, j'ai eu très envie que quelqu'un m'aime comme vous vous aimez…

Ino fondit de nouveau en larmes.

Tenten : Allez…c'est à cause de Sasuke ?

Ino baissa la tête.

Ino : Non, non…je m'en fiche maintenant…

Tenten : Tout va bien alors ! Tu sais…l'amour surgit quand on s'y attend le moins.

Ino releva la tête.

Tenten : Si sa se trouve, il est plus près que tu ne le crois…

Un bruit se fit entendre.

Kiba : Inoooo !

Ino : Kiba ?

Kiba : Tu veux que l'on s'entraîne ensemble ?

Ino : Oui, bien sûr, j'arrive…

Tenten et Neji se regardèrent, une lueur complice dans les yeux.

Kiba (souriant) : Je t'attends dehors !

Ino (souriante) : D'accord !

Kiba partit.

Ino : Merci, ca ma fait du bien de parler.

Tenten : C'est quand tu veux, ma grande !

Ino partit rejoindre Kiba. Neji regarda par la fenêtre Kiba qui s'échauffait.

Neji : Ino ?

Ino : Oui ?

Neji : Ton bonheur est à porté de main.


	7. entraînement

Ino partit rejoindre Kiba. Neji regarda par la fenêtre Kiba qui s'échauffait.

Neji : Ino ?

Ino : Oui ?

Neji : Ton bonheur est à porté de main.

Ino (souriante) : ah…heu, peut être !

Elle sortit.

Kiba : Ino, te voilà !

Ino s'approcha de Kiba.

Ino : Par quoi on commence ?

Kiba : On v…mais, Ino, t'as pleuré ?

Ino : Heu…non, non !

Kiba : Tu sais que c'est très mal de garder sa souffrance pour soi !

Ino : Oui, oui…

Kiba : Et que si tu as un problème je suis là !

Ino (amusée) : Oui…

Kiba essuya les larmes d'Ino.

Kiba : Maintenant on va s'entraîner comme des fous, et tu finiras par surpasser Sakura et tu pourras conquérir le cœur de Sasuke !

Ino : Mais tu sais, je m'en fiche de Sasuke…

Kiba (sourire de 3 kilomètres): AH OUI, VRAIMENT ?

Ino : Oui !

Kiba : Yahoo ! Tu seras moins malheureuse alors !

Ino : C'est possible…

Kiba : Allez, on y va !

Ino : Oui !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tenten : Tu crois que ca ira, entre Kiba et Ino ?

Neji : J'en suis persuadé !

Sakura : Hey, vous deux, vous n'avez pas vu Sasuke ?

Tenten : Non. Pourquoi, tu le cherche ?

Sakura (boudeuse) : Oui…je voulais m'entraîner avec lui…

Neji : Je crois qu'il combat contre Naruto…va voir dans la petite salle d'entraînement au fond de l'auberge !

Sakura : Merci

Sasuke : Ha, ha, ha ! Tu n'as pas progressé, pauvre nul !

Naruto : LA FERME ! Je vais te réduire en bouillie !

Sakura : Les garçons, vous faites une pause ?

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas de refus.

Naruto : Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot !

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que tu veux, abruti ?

Sakura rit.

Sakura : Vous savez, je suis contente d'être dans cette équipe.

Naruto : C'est vrai Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui !

Sasuke : Je prendrais bien une douche moi…

Sakura : Pas de problème, en attendant, Naruto, on se fait un petit match ?

Naruto : C'est partiiiiiiiiiiit !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kiba : Ah…tu m'as complètement explosé…

Ino : Hin, hin, hin !

Kiba : Tu as un très bon Taijutsu !

Ino : Merci !

Ino s'écroula par terre.

Ino : Ahh…

Kiba s'écroula à côté d'elle.

Kiba : Je suis épuisé.

Il enleva son manteau à capuche, car il crevait de chaud.

Ino : IIIIRRRRRRK ! (_traduction Iaah ! Il est torse nu !)_

Kiba : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ino (rougissante) : Rien, rien !

Kiba plaqua sa main sur le front d'Ino.

Kiba : Tu as de la fièvre ?

Ino : Non, non…_Il est tellement gentil…c'est autre chose que Sasuke ! Et tellement touchant en même temps…c'est vraiment un garçon adorable…_

Kiba : Non, apparemment tu n'as pas de fièvre…

Ino se jeta dans les bras de Kiba.

Ino (pète les plombs) : KYAAA !

Kiba (rougit) : Mais…

Ino : S'il te plait, reste comme ça…

Kiba : C…comme tu veut…

Il posa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux d'Ino et caressa ses cheveux doucement.

Kiba : Que me veut cet honneur ?

Ino : Rien, rien du tout.

Ino éternua.

Kiba saisi son manteau et le mit sur les épaule d'Ino.

Ino (souriante) : Merci…t'es vraiment un gars adorable.

Kiba : De rien…_C'est toi qui es adorable, ici…_


	8. organisation foireuse, le retour!

Sasuke : Je suis revenu !

Sakura : Allons, du nerf !

Naruto : Arf !

Naruto faisais des pompes tandis que Sakura était assise sur son dos.

Naruto : Dorénavant nous sommes rivaux, Sakura !

Sakura : Si tu veux. Plus que 120 pompes !

Sasuke sourit.

Sasuke : _Quelle équipe de fou !_

Sasuke s'approcha et s'assis sur Naruto.

Naruto : Qui t'as dit de t'assoir là ?

Sasuke (ignore Naruto) : T'as prévu quelque chose, demain, Sakura ?

Sakura : Non, pourquoi ?

Naruto : Et moi ? Et moi ?

Sasuke : On s'entraîne ensemble ?

Sakura : Ok !

Naruto : Hey ! J'existe !

Sasuke : Ce soir on enferme Shino dans les toilettes !

Sakura : Ca marche !

Naruto : Je suis laaaaa !

Sasuke : On y va ?

Sakura : Ouais !

Naruto : Attendez moiiiiiiiiiii !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shikamaru : Comme les sensei on disparut, il vaut mieux apprendre à s'organiser tout seul non ?

Naruto : En plus il n'y a plus personne dans cette auberge !

Ino : Tant mieux, on va pouvoir veiller !

Kiba (moqueur) : Rooh ! La petite rebelle !

Ino (boude) : Maiheu !

Kiba (amusée) : je rigole !

Shikamaru : Ouais, je propose qu'on reste tard. A part si certains veulent dormir, libres à eux de faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Naruto : Ben, on est jeune, non ?

Gaara : Mais fatigués.

Naruto : Oui, mais jeunes.

Gaara : Et fatigués.

Naruto et Gaara se fusillèrent du regard.

Naruto : Jeunes !

Gaara : Fatigués !

Shikamaru : Cette discussion n'aboutira pas.

Gaara et Naruto : C'est lui qui à commencé !

Temari : Pff…

Shikamaru : Et enfin, la partir la plus délicate.

Tous : Gloups.

Shikamaru : Qui s'occupera de la vaisselle, puisqu'il n'y a personne dans cette auberge ?

Tous : …

Shikamaru (gêné) : des volontaires ?

Temari : Mais si tu le propose si gentiment, Shikamaru ! Tu te feras une joie de faire la vaisselle !

Shikamaru : Grrr…

Temari : Le dévouement…n'est ce pas la chose la plus noble en ce monde ?

Shikamaru : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Temari ! Tu te feras une joie de m'aider.

Temari : Eh merde.

Shikamaru : Niark, niark !

Ils finirent de manger ce qui restait dans le frigo.

Shikamaru : Des volontaires pour aller faire les courses ?

Sasuke : Moi, je veux bien.

Shikamaru : Il faut être deux ou trois.

Sasuke : Sakura ?

GRAND SILENCE, quelques ricanements.

Sasuke (gêné) : _Merde, c'est quoi ce reflex ?_

Sakura (souriante) : Avec plaisir !

Tout le monde regarda Sasuke en ricanant, ce dernier bafouillait vaguement « mais c'est bon, arrêtez de me regarder »

Shikamaru : Bon, on à tout réglé je crois. Puisque le repas est finit…hep, Temari, tu reste là.

Temari : Grrr…

Shikamaru : A la vaisselle, femelle !

Temari : Tu va payer !

Temari se jeta sur lui.

Shikamaru : Nan ! Pas les chatouilles !

Temari : Eh si !

Shikamaru : Pitié !

Temari : Retire ce que tu as dit ! Excuse-toi !

Shikamaru : Je m'excuse !

Temari : C'est bien !

Elle le lâcha.

Temari : Tu te montre raisonnable !

Shikamaru : Ces filles, je vous jure…

Pendant que Shikamaru et Temari faisaient la vaisselle (et une bataille d'eau aussi), les autres étaient tous partirent à la douche pour ceux qui étaient pas lavés (mais elles sont trop folles leur vies !) ou alors ce mettre en pyjama.

Hinata : Naruto !

Naruto : Oui ?

Hinata : je…hem…

Naruto sourit.

Naruto : Va-y, exprime toi, tu peux le faire !

Hinata : Et bien, je voudrais que l'on s'entraîne ensemble.

Naruto (pleure de joie) : _Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnais ma valeur ! Et Sasuke qui disais que ca n'arriverais jamais !_

Hinata : Tu…tu veux bien ?

Naruto : Oui ! Oui, bien sûr !

Hinata était folle de joie.

Naruto : Tu va voir ! Tu va progresser et tu va pouvoir ratatiner ce frimeur de Neji !

Neji : Eh !

Naruto : Ah, tu étais là !

Neji repartit en boudant.

Naruto (vraiment à fond dans son trip) : je vais t'apprendre des techniques du quatrième hokage ! Et tu va pouvoir éclater le chef de l'Akatsuki après !

Hinata (amusée) : Oui…

Naruto : Et Orochimaru ! Et Tsunade-sama !

Hinata : Sûrement, sûrement…


	9. soirée et petit couple

Une petite heure après, Ils étaient tous affalés sous des couvertures dans le canapé et autour.

Shikamaru : Ahh ! On a enfin finit la vaisselle !

Temari : J'AI enfin fini la vaisselle ! T'as rien foutu !

Shikamaru : Pff…j'ai enlevés des assiettes à nettoyer !

Temari : tu les as cassées en me les envoyant dessus !

Shikamaru : Ca fait du travail en moins !

Gaara : Eh !

Temari et Shikamaru : KWA ?

Gaara : y a des gens qui dorment.

En effet, Shino et Kankuro étaient déjà endormis.

Shikamaru : On va chuchoter alors…

Temari : Ouais.

Naruto : dites

Tous : Mh ?

Naruto : Pourquoi les sensei nous ont laissés en plan ici ? Et c'est quoi le trésor dont ils nous ont parlé ?

Shikamaru : On en sait pas plus que toi !

Naruto : Il est peut être caché dans l'auberge !

Sasuke : Arrête de nous prendre la tête avec ton trésor !

Naruto : Mais si c'est de l'argent, je vais pouvoir acheter un appart' plus correcte que le mien !

Kiba : décidément, tu ne pense qu'a toi.

Naruto : Grrr…

Ils discutèrent longtemps de tout et de rien, quand soudain, Sasuke sortit.

Naruto : Tu va où ?

Sasuke : Prendre l'air.

Sasuke sortit

Sasuke : _Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai vraiment un problème…_

Sakura : Sasuke ?

Sasuke se retourna.

Sasuke : Ah, Sakura. Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

Sakura : Non. Je suis allé voir comment tu allais.

Sasuke soupira.

Sasuke : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai juste un peu chaud.

Sakura : Sasuke…je vois bien que ca va pas…

Sasuke : Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper d'un type comme moi.

Sakura : Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Je vous ai tous trahis…comment tu peux encore avoir confiance en moi ?

Sakura : Sasuke…je sais bien que tu as changé…

Sasuke : Sakura…s'il te plait…si tu reste avec moi tu va être malheureuse.

Sakura : Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Toutes les secondes que je passe avec toi sont des secondes de bonheur !

Sasuke : Mais je t'ai tellement fait souffrir ! Comment peux-tu encore être heureuse avec moi ?

Sakura : Sasuke…tu veux que je te dise ?

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Sakura : Tu es comme un glaçon. Un glaçon qui, quand on le prend dans ses mains, nous lacère la peau par sa froideur.

Sasuke : …

Sakura : Mais moi…je voudrais faire fondre ce glaçon par la chaleur de mes mains…

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

Sakura : Je t'aime Sasuke…

Sasuke sourit.

Il s'approcha de Sakura, caressa son visage puis l'embrassa tendrement.

La jeune fille passa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke, et savoura cet instant auquel elle avait tant rêvé.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Sasuke murmura :

« T'es lourde »

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Voilà pour le chapitre 9 ! Je vais vite, hein ? Bon merci à tous pour vos reviews ! ca illumine ma journée à chaque fois ! Bon maintenant que le chapitre 9 est en ligne, je pars en vacance ! Donc je ne pourrais rien rajouter pendant un bon bout de temps ! Bon, ben, encore merci pour vos (adorable) reviews ! **

**KiBa31**


	10. L'ascension de la montagne de la mort

Le lendemain…

Chambre 20

Sasuke : Sakura…

Sasuke caressa les cheveux roses de la jeune fille.

Sakura : Mh…

Sasuke embrassa la joue de Sakura.

Sasuke : C'est 8h00. Tu sais bien que quand on est rentré, hier, on a trouvé un message des sensei qui disait qu'on devait être devant l'auberge à 8h30.

Sakura : Moui…

Sakura se leva péniblement.

Elle s'affala dans les bras de Sasuke.

Sasuke (amusé) : Eh !

Sakura releva la tête et embrassa Sasuke.

Sasuke passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sakura.

Sakura se sépara de lui, gênée.

Sakura : Et dire que hier à la même heure, je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça…

Sasuke : Aujourd'hui est un autre jour.

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Shino : Eh, allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs.

Sasuke : Bon, j'ai compris…je vais à la douche !

Sakura : Non, c'est moi !

Shino : Ils sont ridicules '--

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi : Savez vous pourquoi on vous a réuni ?

Tous : Nan.

Kakashi : Vous constatez qu'il neige ?

Tous : Oui.

Kakashi : Je propose un petit entraînement. Nous allons gravir cette montagne !

Kakashi désigne une énorme montagne.

Kakashi : Autrement appelée : La montagne de la mort.

Tous : Aucune réaction.

Kakashi : C'était sensé faire peur.

Kurenai (souriante) : C'est raté.

Kakashi : En avant !

Une fois arrivés, Kakashi repris la parole.

Kakashi : Par contre nous, on ne monte pas. On vous laisse vous débrouiller. Dans le cadre d'une mission, on ne sera pas toujours là. Bon, allez-y !

Naruto : Ouais ! Je vais être le premier en haut !

Ils commencèrent tous à monter.

Altitude : 20 mètres

Candidats restants : Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chôji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Lee, Neji et Tenten.

Hinata : Ah…je suis crevée…

Neji : Pas étonnant, les gens de la Sôke ne sont pas habitués à gravir des montagnes, et…

Tenten : Neji ! ca suffit !

Neji (boude) : Ok, j'arrête, mais je n'en pense pas moins.

Tenten : Je suis fier de toi, mon Neji !

Neji sourit.

Shikamaru : Moi aussi j'abandonne ! Je suis un intellectuel, pas un sportif !

Chôji : Moi aussi je reste là !

Naruto : Bon, ben on continue sans vous, alors !

Shikamaru : Ouais, allez-y !

Kiba : Naruto, pourquoi tu as pris la luge ?

Naruto : C'est pour que ceux qui sont arrivés en haut (moi, quoi) puissent descendre plus rapidement.

Kiba : Ah…

Naruto : Allez, ce n'est pas tout, ça, mais il faut y aller !

Altitude : 1000 mètres

Candidats restants : Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Lee, Neji et Tenten.

Kankuro : J'en peux plus !

Sakura : Moi non plus ! Comme l'avait dit Iruka-sensei lors de l'examen, ma faiblesse réside dans l'effort physique.

Sasuke : Tu veux que je te porte, Sakura ?

Sakura (souriante) : Non, ca ira.

Sasuke (boude) : Moi je voulais qu'on aille tout les deux en haut pour voir les montagnes du sommet…

Tenten : C'est tellement romantiques ! Neji, y a pas moyen, on y va !

Ino : C'est vrai ! Dans le guide ils disent que c'est l'un des endroits les plus romantiques de la région !

Naruto : Ok ! On fait une pause et on y go !

Altitude : 2000 mètres

Candidats restants : Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Gaara, Temari, Lee, Neji et Tenten.

Gaara : Ouf ! Je m'arrête, moi ! Ce climat n'est pas pour moi !

Temari : Allez, Gaara ! Motivé !

Gaara : Ah nan, je ne peux vraiment pas ! T'as vu, il doit y avoir au moins 50 degrés de différence avec le climat de suna no kuni !

Temari : J'avoue !

Shino : J'abandonne aussi. Mes insectes vont finir par mourir de froid (et moi aussi)

Naruto : Bon, ben…

Altitude : 3000 mètres

Candidats restants : Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Temari, Lee, Neji et Tenten.

Temari : Je suis gelée ! C'est vrai qu'il fait froid dans les montagnes à proximité de Konoha !

Lee : Ben, t'as qu'a t'arrêter là ! Moi je me repose un peu ici.

Naruto : Bon…nous…on…continue…

Sasuke (amusé) : _Il est crevé l'abruti…_

Altitude : 4000 mètres

Candidats restants : Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Neji et Tenten.

Naruto : Arf !

Sasuke : _Là je suis sur qu'il ne va pas tarder à abandonner en râlant…_

Naruto: Ah! Marre !

Sasuke: _Gagné._

Naruto: J'abandonne!

Kiba: Déjà?

Naruto: T'as vu le froid qu'il fait?

Tenten : C'est vrai qu'il fait froid !

Neji pris son t-shirt et le mis sur les épaules de Tenten.

Tenten : Kyaaa mais t'es fou, tu va choper la crève !

Neji : Meuh non !

Naruto : Sasuke.

Sasuke : Ouais ?

Naruto : Je te confie la luge !

Sasuke : _Déjà que j'ai du mal alors avec une luge…_

Altitude : 5000 mètres

Candidats restants : Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Neji et Tenten.

Tenten : J'ai trop mal !

Kiba : Tu t'arrête ?

Tenten : Oui !

Tenten s'assis sur une pierre.

Neji : Je reste avec toi.

Sasuke : Bon, ben, nous on y va.

Neji : Ok !

Sasuke, Ino et Kiba partirent devant.

Tenten : Pardon, Neji, on n'a pas pu aller à l'endroit le plus romantique de la région !

Neji : Pff… pour moi n'importe quel endroit est le plus romantique de la région…tant que j'y suis avec toi.

Tenten (souriante et rougissante) : Ah…merci, Neji !

Neji l'enlaca pour la réchauffer.

Altitude : 6000 mètres

Candidats restants : Sasuke, Ino et Kiba.

Ino : Je meurs !

Kiba : Courage, Ino !

Ino : J'ai tellement froid que j'ai chaud !

Kiba pris Ino sur son dos.

Ino : Ah, mais…Kiba tu va galérer !

Kiba : M'en fout, j'ai envie d'aller en haut avec toi !

Sasuke : Ah…Hh…

Sasuke s'écroula au sol.

Ino : Sasuke !

Sasuke : J'en peux plus…continuez, le sommet n'est qu'a un kilomètre !

Kiba : Tiens je te passe mon manteau, j'en ai pas besoin moi.

Sasuke : Merci. Moi je te laisse la luge.

Altitude : 6000 mètres

Candidats restants : Kiba et Ino.

Kiba : On y est presque !

Ino : Kiba…repose moi, je vois bien que t'en peux plus !

Kiba : Le sommet est bientôt là !

Ils arrivèrent malgré tout au somme, au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque mais tant bien que mal.

Kiba reposa Ino.

Kiba : On y est enfin !

Ino : C'est magnifique !

La neige était devenue poudreuse, poudreuse dont seules les traces de biches venaient troubler la pureté.

Kiba pris la main D'ino et l'amena près de la falaise.

Kiba (souriant) : C'est beau, non ?

Ino (rougissante) : Oui !

Kiba : Bon, tu sais ce qui nous reste à faire ?

Ino : Heu ?

Kiba montra la luge qu'il avait posée en arrivant au sommet.

Ino : Non !

Kiba : Eh, si !

Ino se mit dans la luge, bientôt suivie de Kiba qui la teint par la taille.

Kiba : Va-y, n'aie pas peur, je te tiens.

Ino : Ok, c'est partit !

Ils partirent et passèrent devant Sasuke, puis devant Neji et Tenten, puis devant Naruto, Temari, Lee…tout les autres…

Ils arrivèrent en bas, morts de peur, mais heureux d'avoir réussi à aller jusqu'au sommet.

Ino : Une bonne douche chaude sera la bienvenue !

Kiba : Je pense aussi !

Ino pris le bras de Kiba et ils partirent en boitant jusqu'à l'auberge, suivit des autres qui avaient commencé à descendre pendant qu'ils montaient au sommet.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Voilà pour le chapitre 10 ! Comme vous pouvez le constater je suis enfin revenue de vacance ! Et comme je stressais de pas avoir d'ordi à la montagne pour continuer ma fic, et ben j'ai trouvé des idées ! Là comme j'ai escaladé une montagne à la montagne (c'était un truc de malade !) j'ai mis les personnages de Naruto dans l'ambiance !**

**Bon, n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est ce qui me donne le courage de continuer !**

**KiBa31**


	11. Doutes et conversations

Kiba était assis sur le canapé au fond du salon.

Il pensait. Et l'objet des ses songes n'était d'autre qu'Ino.

Naruto : Yo ! C'est quoi cette tête de Chien battu ?

Kiba : Mh ? Naruto ?

Naruto : Raconte-moi tout ! Quelque chose te tracasse, non ?

Kiba : Plutôt quelqu'un.

Naruto : Raconte-moi tout alors !

Kiba : Pff…

Naruto : C'est Ino, pas vrai ?

Kiba (étonné) : Comment tu sais ?

Naruto : Ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre même pour un cretin comme moi ! Vous êtes tout le temps fourrés ensembles et tu la regarde comme si c'était la plus belle femme que t'avais jamais vu !

Kiba : C'EST la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu !

Naruto : Ah, ah, ah ! T'avoue enfin !

Kiba (rêveur) : Voui.

Naruto : Allez, raconte moi tout de A à Z.

Kiba : Bon déjà, à l'académie, je l'avais remarquée. On avait eu l'occasion de parler un petit peu, parce que je connaissais bien Shikamaru, donc l'équipe de Shikamaru et le mienne se sont souvent vu. Ensuite Ino est devenue assez amie avec Hinata, donc elle est venait plus souvent avec Shikamaru. Bon, là je la trouvais juste mignonne, comme ça. Tu suis ?

Naruto (vachement intéressé) : Ouais !

Kiba : Donc ensuite y a eu l'examen. On a eu l'occasion de parler, parce qu'on se connaissait un peu, et puis là je la trouvais carrément spéciale. Plus jolie qu'Hinata, que Sakura, que Tenten, ou que qui que se soit d'autre. Mais j'étais tellement obsédé par cet exam' que je me suis dit que j'avais d'autre trucs à penser.

Naruto : Oui…Et ?

Kiba : Et puis ensuite, a la fin de l'examen, elle est venue à l'infirmerie _(Kiba fusille Naruto du regard) _ Ou je trouve judicieux de préciser que c'est TOI qui m'y a envoyé…

Naruto : Désolé !

Kiba : Donc, je disais, elle est venue me dire quels étaient les autres qualifiés…puis elle m'a demandé si je voulais qu'elle reste là, j'ai refusé, prétextant qu'elle devait rester avec les autres.

Naruto : Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle reste ?

Kiba : Mais bien sûr que si, abruti ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle perde son temps avec un pauvre type comme moi.

Naruto : Je vois.

Kiba : Et puis maintenant…J'étais déjà content d'être avec elle dans la chambre (très gêné, mais content), puis on a commencé à être de plus en plus proche…à se parler plus souvent, à s'entraîner ensemble, à se faire des câlins sans raisons apparentes…puis je suis tombé complètement amoureux d'elle…elle sûrement, elle n'éprouve rien pour moi, peut être qu'elle me considère juste comme un frère, mais moi quand je la vois…j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la serrer contre moi et de ne jamais la lâcher de peur de la perdre à tout jamais. J'ai envie de rester près d'elle pendant toute ma vie, en fait.

Naruto : Waah ! Et ben quand même !

Kiba : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça à toi mais ca fait du bien !

Naruto : T'as raison, faut toujours dire ce qu'on à sur le cœur !

Kiba : Ouais, mais bon…ca craint un peu, j'avais trop peur qu'elle aille chez un autre type pendant que j'allais chercher Sasuke ! De toute façon, il y avait de fortes chances pour que je ne ressorte pas vivant après m'être battu contre les gars d'Oto no kuni.

Naruto : C'était envisageable.

Kiba (rêveur) : Ma dernière pensée aurait été pour elle.

Naruto (moqueur) : C'est étrange, mais t'es devenu super romantique.

Kiba : Oui, bon, ca va, hein !

Naruto sourit.

Kiba : Et toi, Naruto ?

Naruto : Hein ?

Kiba : T'as personne en vue ?

Naruto : En fait, heu, je…

Kiba : Raconte-moi tout !

Naruto : Tu ne diras rien ?

Kiba : Promis ! Comme toi tu ne diras rien à Ino !

Naruto : Bon, c'est parti alors. Je t'explique mon problème…

Kiba : Va-y.

Naruto (honteux) : Je crois que j'aime deux filles.

Kiba : C'est digne d'un abruti ca. Digne de toi, quoi.

Naruto : Grrr…

Kiba (amusé) : allez continu. C'est qui ces deux filles ? Elles sont de Konoha ?

Naruto : La première, c'est bien connue, c'est Sakura…

Kiba : Et ?

Naruto (rougit) : Et peut être…Hinata…

Kiba : …

Naruto : Heu…pourquoi tu dis rien ?

Kiba : CE N'EST PAS TROP TÔT QUE TU CAPTE ABRUTIIIIIII !

Naruto : Gloups !

Kiba : Tout le monde à capté qu'elle t'aimait ! Tout le monde ! Même les sensei !il n'y a que toi qui avais rien vu ! Idiot !

Naruto : Hey ! Pourquoi tu m'insulte ?

Kiba : Elle t'aime depuis l'académie ! Tu sais ce que ca veut dire ?

Naruto (viens de capter ce que Kiba lui hurlais depuis tout à l'heure) : HEIN ?

Kiba : L'imbécile. Il entendait que mes insultes et pas le reste.

Naruto : Elle…m'aime ?

Kiba : Oui…Elle éprouve un sentiment amoureux à ton égard, elle se sent attirée par toi, elle veut sortir avec toi, elle te trouve spécial, elle ne regarde que toi…choisit, j'en ai plein.

Naruto (effondré) : Ce n'est pas possible !

Kiba : T'es déçut ?

Naruto : Non…non…seulement, je me sens bête de n'avoir rien vu.

Kiba : Et tu peux !

Naruto : Oh, ca va !

Kiba sourit.

Kiba : Bon, je te laisse. Je dois faire quelque chose d'important.

Naruto : Ok. Bon en plus.

Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement où s'entraînait (enfin on le présume) Sakura et Sasuke.

Kiba se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir.

Ino était en train de sortir de sa chambre.

Kiba : Ah, Ino ! Tu tombe bien !

Ino : Qu'est ce qui se passe, Kiba ?

Kiba passa son bras autour du coup d'Ino avant de l'amener dans la chambre.

Ils s'assirent sur leur lit.

Kiba : Ecoute, je viens d'avoir une idée et j'ai besoin de toi !

Un sourire sadique s'élargit sur le visage de Kiba, et ça, ca ne présageait rien de bon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Voilà pour le chapitre 11 ! Je vais vite, hein ? Quelle idée Kiba a-t-il derrière la tête ? Laissez des reviews pour répondre :) **

**Bref, merci pour tout vos reviews, il y en a un en particulier auquel j'aimerais répondre, c'est celui de miss Luna, bah un Kakashi/Kurenai, pourquoi pas ? ca pourrais être sympa ! J'y penserais :)**

**Bref ! Laissez beaucoup de review ! ca me donne beaucoup de courage et beaucoup de bonheur ! **

**KiBa31**


	12. Le plan de Kiba

Ino était appuyée contre un mur, un talkie-walkie en main.

Ino : Kiba, quelle est ta position ?

_Kiba : Je suis près de la salle d'entraînement où est allé Naruto. Je te préviens quand il sort…débrouille toi pour trouver Hinata._

Ino : Bien reçut !

La jeune fille courut vers la chambre d'Hinata.

Kankuro en sortait.

Ino : Kankuro ! T'as pas vu Hinata ?

Kankuro : Dans le salon.

Ino : Merci !

Ino courut dans un endroit ou personne ne pourrais l'entendre.

Ino : Kiba, tu me reçois ?

_Kiba : Ouais._

Ino : J'ai localisé Hinata !

_Kiba : Cool ! Maintenant, débrouille-toi pour l'amener dans le couloir à côté de la salle d'entraînement. Tu prétexte que tu veux lui montrer un truc, et après tu invente n'importe quelle excuse urgente mais crédible pour la laisser seule un moment. Moi je fais pareil avec Naruto, sauf que je lui dis de continuer sans moi, et si ca marche, ils se retrouveront seuls tout les deux._

Ino : Mmmmh…c'était ca ton plan ?

_Kiba : Exactement !_

Ino : Bon, je vais chercher Hinata !

_Kiba : Naruto sort ! J'y go, souhaite moi bonne chance !_

Ino : Bonne chance !

Le contact fut coupé.

Ino : _Bon…trouver Hinata !_

La jeune kunoichi se dirigea vers le salon, où elle trouva Hinata plongée dans un bouquin sur le Ninjutsu.

Ino : Hinata !

Hinata releva la tête.

Hinata : Ino ? Oui ?

Ino : Viens, vite, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer !

Hinata : Mais…attends…

Ino se dépêcha

Ino arriva au milieu du couloir convenu.

Ino (faussement gênée) : Ahh…Hinata, je crois que j'ai mes règles ! Je te laisse deux secondes ! Attends-moi !

Ino courut vers les toilettes.

Elle s'enferma.

Ino : Kiba, t'es où ?

_Kiba : C'est presque ok, sauf que l'imbécile bavarde avec Sasuke. C'est bon, pour Hinata ?_

Ino : Ouaip.

_Kiba : Ok. Bon, Naruto a fini de parler. J'y vais !_

Ino : Bonne chance.

Ino mis fin à la conversation.

Plus loin…

Kiba : Naruto ! Mon ami !

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Kiba : Il faut absolument que je te montre ma nouvelle technique ! Allons à la salle d'entraînement plus loin !

Naruto : Il y a une salle d'entraînement ici…

Kiba (dans la merde) : C'est que…celle d'en bas est plus grande !

Naruto (méfiant) : Ah, je vois !

Ils marchèrent tout les deux, puis, au tournant avant le couloir où se tenait Hinata, Kiba passa à l'action.

Kiba : Arg ! Je crois que j'ai la chi…

Naruto (le coupe) : C'est bon, épargne moi les détails !

Kiba : continue sans moi ! Prends le tournant…je te rattrape !

Kiba courut vers les toilettes.

Kiba : Ino, mission accomplie !

_Ino : Impeccable ! Maintenant on se rejoint derrière la grand armoire située pas loin d'eux pour voir ce que sa donne !_

Kiba : Ok, j'arrive !

Kiba mis fin à la conversation et arriva près de l'armoire, où il vit Ino arriver discrètement.

Kiba : Maintenant, contemple le fruit de nos efforts.

A 5 mètres de l'armoire…

Naruto : Hinata ?

Hinata : Naruto ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Naruto : Ben, Kiba devait me montrer quelque chose, mais il a eu subitement un problème de digestion, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Près du placard…

Ino (morte de rire) : C'est quoi cette excuse !

Kiba (gêné): Dans le feu de l'action je n'ai pas pu trouver mieux !

A 5 mètres de l'armoire…

Hinata : C'est étrange…moi Ino voulais me montrer un truc aussi. Mais elle a eu un problème féminin et est allée aux toilettes…

Prés du placard…

Kiba (moqueur): Ce n'est pas mieux, toi…

Ino (gênée) : Oh, Ca va, hein !

A 5 mètres de l'armoire…

Naruto : Tu sais, Hinata, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire…

_Kiba : Yes !_

Naruto : Tuuu… (Rechute de courage) tu as de très beaux yeux !

_Kiba : (se frappe le front)_

_Ino : Quel imbécile !_

Hinata (rougissante): Merci…

_Ino : En tout cas ca lui a fait son effet…_

_Kiba : Ouaip. Mais j'ai l'impression que si nous n'intervenons pas ca risque de durer des heures._

Kiba attrapa une chaussure et la jeta sur Naruto.

Naruto (se prend la chaussure) : AÏE !

Il tombe au sol.

Hinata : Naruto ! Ca va ? Mais d'où viens cette chaussure ?

Naruto releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'il n'était qu'a un centimètre à tout casser du visage d'Hinata.

Naruto (rougissant) : Heu…

_Ino : A moi de jouer !_

Ino composa des signes.

_Kiba : Elle prépare se technique de possession ! bien joué !_

_Ino : Veille sur mon corps !_

_Kiba : Ok !_

Ino tomba, inerte. Kiba la rattrapa.

Hinata fut sous l'emprise d'Ino.

Naruto : Hinata ? ca ne va pas ?

Hinata : Naruto…j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Naruto : Oui ?

Hinata : Je t'aime !

Naruto : hein ?

Hinata : Embrasse-moi, Naruto !

_Kiba : houlà, elle y va fort !_

Naruto : Hinata…

_Ino : C'est le moment !_

Ino brisa le sort.

_Kiba : Pas mal !_

_Ino : Et ta encore rien vu !_

Naruto : Hinata, je t'aime…

Hinata (qui captais rien) : Hein ?

Naruto : Je t'aime !

Hinata (rougissante) : Ah…moi aussi…

Naruto s'approcha d'Hinata et l'embrassa.

_Kiba et Ino : YES !_

Naruto : Viens, on va plus loin, là on pourrait nous surprendre…

Hinata : Oui…

_Kiba : Bon, on bouge ?_

_Ino : Ouais !_

**Voilà pour le 12eme chapitre ! ca va vite ! Je souhaiterais répondre à quelques reviews…**

**En premier celui d'Arwen, ben Gaara c'est prévu qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un…je n'allais pas le laisser tout seul le pauvre :)**

**Ensuite celui de Popine, ben Kurenai/Asuma, c'est cool aussi ! Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si elle irait mieux avec Kakashi ou avec Asuma ! C'est à vous de choisir.**

**Et enfin, momiji64, ben le Kakashi/Iruka c'est un peu mort, parce que je suis nulle pour le yaoi '--**

**Sinon vous aviez presque tous deviné pour Hinata et Naruto ! c'était pas très difficile, mais bon :)**

**Enfin bref ! Continuez à m'envoyer des reviews ! ca me touche beaucoup, je ne trouve même pas les mots pour dire ce que sa me fait !**

**Sinon vous pouvez me dire quels sont vos couples préférés, qu'est ce que vous voulez pour la suite, etc…**

**Bon, je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

**KiBa31**


	13. rien d'exeptionnel vont juste se coucher

Shikamaru : Votre attention s'il vous plait !

Tous : … ?

Shikamaru : je pense que comme la ville la plus proche est a trois jours de marche, pour faire les courses c'est mort.

Temari (toujours prête à le casser): tu propose quoi alors, petit génie ?

Shikamaru : Qu'on chasse !

Tous : PARDON ?

Shikamaru : Il y a une forêt à même pas dix minutes d'ici.

Temari : T'es fou ?

Shikamaru : Meuh non. Qui veut y aller ?

Personne ne se désigna.

Ino : Bon, moi je veux bien.

Naruto : _On sait qui c'est qui va se désigner maintenant…_

Kiba : heu…moi aussi je veux bien !

Naruto : _gagné._

Shikamaru : Bon, Ino et Kiba, vous irez demain ramener quelque chose…en évitant les biches au risque d'avoir mon clan sur le dos après.

Ino et Kiba : Compris !

Shikamaru : Essayez d'amener des trucs genre lapin.

Ino et Kiba : Ok !

Shikamaru : Bon, vous devriez aller vous coucher, parce que demain, levé 6h00 ! Et pour tout le monde ! On va faire le ménage !

Tous : NAAAN !

Shikamaru : Ben, faut bien, c'est un peu le bordel, cette auberge. D'autant plus qu'on ne peut pas conter sur les profs…

Temari : Ni sur les femmes de ménage, y' en a pas !

Shikamaru : Ouaip. Bon, on va se coucher.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chambre 20

Sakura : bonne nuit à tous !

Sasuke et Shino : Bonne nuit.

Sakura s'endormi.

Shino se dirigea vers la porte.

Sasuke : Ou tu va ?

Shino : Prendre l'air.

Sasuke : Ok.

Shino s'esquiva.

Sasuke décida qu'il allait dormir aussi.

Il s'installa sur le lit.

Il se tourna vers Sakura.

Il la trouvait absolument magnifique.

Elle portait un pyjama en soie, rose, et avait attaché ses cheveux pour la nuit.

Sasuke se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Sasuke : Bonne nuit, mon cœur.

_Kakashi : Bon sang, qu'est ce que c'est beau la jeunesse !_

Chambre 21

Ino : Tu prends ta douche Kiba ? _Encore ?_

Kiba : Ouais ! Deux fois par jour ! Je fais ca depuis que je suis petit.

Chôji : Bonjour les économies d'eau !

Kiba : Bon, j'y vais.

Kiba s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Ino : C'est vraiment quelque chose, celui là !

Chôji : Je crois qu'il t'aime !

Ino (rougissant) : Pff…n'importe quoi…

Chôji : Je suis sérieux !

Ino : Tu te trompe sûrement. Bonne nuit !

Chôji : Bonne nuit !

Quand Kiba revint de la douche, un quart d'heure après, Tout le monde dormais déjà.

Kiba : _Ils sont déjà endormis. Ils ont l'air épuisés, et dire que demain on doit se lever à…6h00._

Kiba soupira.

Il se coucha dans le lit.

Il regarda Ino dormir.

Kiba tandis la main pour lui caresser la joue.

Il l'enleva au dernier moment.

Kiba : _Ne rêve pas, mon vieux…_

Il se tourna sur le côté et s'endormis.

Chambre 22

Gaara était venu dans la chambre de Naruto.

Naruto : Merci de tes conseils, vieux ! Je vais peut être mieux maîtriser Kyubi, maintenant !

Gaara : C'est quand tu veux, Naruto ! Entre porteurs de démons, on peut s'entraider.

Naruto : C'est vrai !

Hinata : Naruto…vient dormir…

Naruto : Ah désolé, mais…_ (Clin d'œil)_ le devoir m'appelle !

Gaara (amusé) : Ouais, je te comprends…j'y vais alors…

Naruto se coucha et pris Hinata dans ses bras.

Gaara avant de refermer la porte, remarqua a quel point Naruto avait l'air heureux avec Hinata…

Gaara : _Il est arrivé à se faire accepter…peut être que moi aussi un jour…_

Il referma la porte.

Gaara : _Je connaîtrai ca…_

Chambre 23

Lee : Mon cœur est brisé à jamaaaaaais…

Neji : Tenten…qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

Tenten : Il a appris que Sakura et Sasuke était ensemble.

Lee : Je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre…

Neji : Mais voyons, Lee…il y a des tas d'autres filles.

Lee : Mais je sssssaaaaaaaais…

Neji (envie de dormir): Alors qu'est ce que tu nous fais, là ?

Tenten : Voyons Lee…tu l'oublieras vite, comme tu as oublié toute les autres kunoichi de l'académie qui t'on jeté !

Lee : Mais Sakura elle est spécialeuuhhh…

Neji (fatigué) : Ecoute Lee…toute les filles dont tu as été amoureux, tu les as trouvées spéciales…

Lee : Oui, mais…

Tenten (le coupe) : Maintenant tu va faire un gros dodo ! Comme ça tu oublieras Sakura…

Lee : Voui.

Tenten (après avoir bordé Lee) : Bonne nuit !

Lee : Bonne nuit.

Neji (au lit) : Il est épuisant.

Tenten : J'avoue. Mais c'est dur d'être jeté par quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Neji : C'est sûr.

Tenten se glissa dans les bras de Neji.

Neji : Tenten.

Tenten : Oui ?

Neji : Il faudra que tu viennes chez moi un jour. J'ai quelque chose à te donner.

Tenten : hein ? Ah, oui ! Ca me ferait très plaisir ! A vrai dire, je n'osais pas te le demander.

Neji : Sérieux ?

Tenten : Oui…je n'étais venue qu'une fois, pour venir te chercher pour aller s'entraîner avant l'examen.

Neji : Et encore, tu n'étais pas rentrée.

Tenten : C'est vrai.

Neji : J'ai trop sommeil !

Tenten : Moi aussi ! Et dire qu'on doit se lever à 6h demain.

Neji : Ouais. On ferait mieux de dormir.

Tenten se pencha vers Neji et l'embrassa.

Ce baiser dura plus longtemps que les autres, car plus les jours passaient, plus ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

Neji : Bonne nuit, mon ange.

Tenten (souriante) : Bonne nuit.

Chambre 24 (attention, changement d'ambiance)

Temari : Je n'y crois pas ! Shikamaru, pourquoi t'as fait ca ?

Shikamaru : Parce que sinon, tu m'aurais pas laissé la couette !

Temari : Ca suffit ! T'aura la couette, mais rends moi mes élastiques !

Shikamaru : Bah, pourquoi ? T'es mignonne les cheveux lâchés…

Temari (rougissante) : _Il est sérieux ? WAH ! _ Sa suffit ! Je rigole plus !

Shikamaru : Oh, j'ai peur !

Temari se jeta sur Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Mais…nioooon ! Pas les chatouilles !

Temari : Hi, hi !

Shikamaru bascula en arrière.

Shikamaru : Nan ! Lâche moiiiii !

Gaara, qui revenait de la chambre de Naruto, les surpris dans une position, hum…quelque peu embarrassante.

Temari étais sur Shikamaru, qui lui tenait la taille de Temari.

Gaara (amusé) : Si je vous dérange, dites-le…

Temari : Nan ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Shikamaru : C'est un malentendu !

Gaara : Meuh oui…je vous crois…

Temari : Mais c'est vraaaaaiiii !

Gaara : Mais y a pas de honte, vous faites ce que vous voulez ! Bon, moi je dors…bonne nuit.

Shikamaru : ne te fout pas de notre gueule ! Tu ne peux pas dormir.

Gaara : Je peux somnoler. Bonne nuit !

Gaara tomba dans un petit somme.

Temari et Shikamaru se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient restés dans la même position.

Temari : Raah ! Enlève tes sales pattes de mon corps de rêve !

Shikamaru : Je te signale que c'est toi qui me plaque au sol ! Si j'enlève mes mains de ta taille tu me tombe dessus !

Temari : c'est vrai…même un imbécile comme toi peux s'avérer intelligent, des fois.

Shikamaru : J'ai 200 de QI !

Temari : Ce n'est pas le QI qui fait la personne. Tu en es la preuve vivante.

Shikamaru : Sympa.

Temari : Mais des fois…t'es craquant…

Shikamaru (rougit) : Hein ?

Temari : Je rigole ! GYAHAHA !

Shikamaru : C'est déloyale !

Temari se dégagea et se jeta sur le lit.

Elle s'endormit vite.

Shikamaru : Pff…elle a pris toute la couette.

_Asuma : Ca ne va pas vite, entre eux…_


	14. Ino et Kiba

Le lendemain…

Shikamaru : Bon, maintenant qu'on a repartit le travail à faire, Kiba et Ino, vous pouvez y aller.

Dans la forêt…

Kiba : Cherche Akamaru !

Akamaru alla plus loin chercher des lapins.

Plus tard…

Ino : Kiba ! J'ai sept lapins !

Kiba : Moi j'en ai dix. Je propose que l'on se repose avant de repartir.

Kiba enleva son manteau à capuche (même en hivers il a chaud) et s'affala par terre.

Ino voulut faire de même mais elle trébucha sur un caillou et tomba sur Kiba.

Kiba : Ca va, Ino ?

Leur visage était à un centimètre l'un de l'autre.

Ino : Oui, je crois…

Kiba ne résista pas, et s'approcha lentement d'Ino.

Il l'embrassa doucement…

Ino se sépara de lui.

Ino : Kiba…

Kiba : S'il te plait…laisse toi faire…

Kiba l'embrassa à nouveau, tendrement et lentement.

Ino se laissa donc aller contre Kiba, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que Kiba, lui avait une main sur la taille d'Ino et une autre qui caressait sa nuque…

Ino ressentit une sensation très agréable, mais en même temps un immense sentiment de culpabilité.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Kiba murmura :

« Je t'aime… »

Quand ils rentrèrent, ils donnèrent les lapins à Shikamaru, et Ino partit dans la chambre de Sakura, où d'après les renseignements de Tenten, elle était restée.

Ino : Sakura…

Sakura : Ah, Ino ! Ca va ?

Ino : Il faut que je te parle…

Sakura : Va-y, je t'écoute.

Ino : Je…moi et Kiba, tout à l'heure…on s'est embrassé…

Sakura : SERIEUX ? C'EST GENIAAAAAAL !

Ino : Ne crie pas…

Sakura : Et quel est le problème ?

Ino : Ben je ne suis pas sûre de l'aimer…

Sakura : Mais pourquoi ? Il est adorable et très beau !

Ino : Je sais…

Sakura qui remarquait que son amie avait les larmes aux yeux, entrepris de la consoler…

Sakura (lui fait un câlin) : Ecoute ma puce…fait comme tu le sens, ok ? Ne te tracasse pas pour ca…

Ino : Merci Sakura…

Sasuke entrebâilla la porte.

Sasuke : Sakura ? T'es occupée ?

Sakura : J'ai presque fini ! Bon, Ino…si tu n'es pas sûre de tes sentiments…dit lui…

Ino : J'y penserais…Merci beaucoup…

Sakura (souriante) : Mais de rien, je serais toujours là si t'as des problèmes…

Ino murmura un « merci encore » inaudible avant de partir.

Sasuke : Bah ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a Ino ?

Sakura : Mmmmh…ce n'est pas tes affaires !

Sasuke : Tu m'as vexé, là !

Sakura (l'embrasse) : Désolée !

Sasuke (souriant) : C'est bon, t'es pardonnée…

Plus loin…

Ino : _Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_

Kiba : Ino !

Ino (se retourne): Oui …?

C'était bien Kiba. Elle le trouva très beau en cet instant, elle voulait tant se jeter dans ses bras réconfortants…sa décision était prise.

Kiba l'enlaca.

Ino : Kiba…

Kiba : Oui… ?

Ino éclata en sanglots.

Kiba (surpris) : Ino…mais, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Ino : Kiba…je crois que ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure était une erreur…

Ino s'enfuit ensuite.

Kiba resta sans voix. Elle l'avait tant fait attendre, tant fait espérer…et maintenant qu'il pouvait la toucher, l'enlacer, l'embrasser…elle le lâchait ?

Kiba donna un gros cou de poing dans le mur.

Kiba : Bordel !

Il avait rarement été aussi en colère.

Il resserra tellement les poings qu'il en saigna.

Kiba : Je dois me calmer…me calmer…rester calme…

Plus loin…

Ino se jeta sur son lit…

La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Ino : Pardonne-moi…Kiba…

Elle visualisa la scène…Kiba si heureux de la voir…Kiba qui l'enlace…Kiba qui lui demande ce qui ne va pas…

Ino : Je suis la pire de toute…

Elle s'endormit, fatiguée, et pas seulement à cause du lever à 6h…

Quand Kiba rentra dans la chambre pour poser son manteau, il regarda Ino sur le lit…perdue, comme une enfant…des larmes coulant sur ses joues…Kiba n'était donc pas le seul à souffrir…

Kiba se pencha vers l'oreille d'Ino et murmura :

« Si tu manipule les esprits…tu manipule aussi mon cœur… »

Il quitta ensuite la pièce en murmurant « qu'est ce que je peut raconter comme conneries, moi », tandis qu'Ino s'était échappée de ses tourments grâce à ses rêves…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Et voilà ! Deux chapitres d'un coup ! Je vous gâte, hein ? Oui, bon…apparemment c'est le Kakashi/Kurenai qui l'emporte ! Tant mieux, moi j'étais pour ce couple :)**

**Bon je vous retrouve dans un autre chapitre ! **

**KiBa31**


	15. La panne de courant

Temari : Aide-moi à faire la vaisselle.

Shikamaru : Hey, c'est les femmes qui font la vaisselle. Les mecs ils font des trucs plus manuels.

Temari : C'est quoi cette histoire, espèce de macho ?

Shikamaru : Ben, c'est vrai, quoi.

Temari : je vais te t…tiens, l'eau ne fonctionne plus…

Shikamaru : Hein ? T'essaye de détourner la conversation, non ?

Temari : Mais non, crétin ! C'est vrai, viens voir !

Shikamaru s'approcha.

Shikamaru : Ah, ouais, c'est vrai. T'as raison.

Temari : J'ai TOUJOURS raison.

Shikamaru : Tss…

Temari : Bon, faut régler ce problème d'eau.

Tout à coup, il se fit le noir complet.

Shikamaru : Galère ! Une panne de courant maintenant…c'est quoi cette auberge ?

Temari : Shika…maru ?

Shikamaru : Quoi ?

Temari : Je…je suis claustrophobe…

Shikamaru : Quel bel effort de vocabulaire…

Temari : Je ne plaisante pas ! J'ai peur du noir !

Temari fondit en larme.

Shikamaru : Hein ?

Temari : J'ai…peur !

Shikamaru : Pas de panique…heu, je suis là !

Temari (tremblante) : J'AI PEUR !

Shikamaru : ne t'inquiète pas ! Le courant va bientôt revenir, et…

Temari se jeta dans les bras de Shikamaru.

Temari : Protège-moi ! J'ai vraiment très peur !

Temari pleura de toutes ses forces.

Shikamaru l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs.

Shikamaru : Heu, ne pleure plus ! _Merde, comment on calme un claustrophobe ?_

Le courant revint.

Shikamaru : C'est bon, l'électricité est revenue…_heureusement, elle allait me broyer le torse…_

Temari s'écarta et tomba au sol…

Shikamaru : Hey, Temari ! Tu m'entends ?

Chambre 24

_Je ne suis rien…perdue dans le noir, je suis ridiculement impuissante…_

_Toute petite…_

_Et tellement pitoyable…_

Shikamaru : Temari !

Temari : Hein ? Shikamaru ?

Shikamaru : Ah, ben t'es réveillée ! J'ai eu peur !

Temari : Mmmh…quel sensation désagréable…

Shikamaru : Heu…t'as eu super peur tout à l'heure…

Temari : Ah, dans le noir…j'ai horreur du noir…

Shikamaru : J'avais remarqué.

Temari : J'ai l'impression que des gens vont me tuer quand je ne vois rien.

Shikamaru : T'es parano.

Temari : Meuh non.

Shikamaru : Bon, l'électricité est revenue, donc tu n'a plus rien à craindre…

Temari : Oui.

Shikamaru : Je ne t'avais jamais vue comme ça.

Temari : Oh, ca va, hein !

Shikamaru : T'étais craquante.

Temari : Hein ? T'es sérieux ?

Shikamaru : Nan.

Temari : '--

Shikamaru : Je ne suis jamais sérieux, tu devrais le savoir !

Temari cacha sa tête sous un coussin.

Temari : Ordure. Je te tuerais.

Shikamaru : Tu pique les répliques de ton frère ou c'est génétique ?

Temari : La ferme.

Shikamaru sourit.

Temari : KYAAA ! TU M'ECRASE !

Shikamaru : Faut bien que je m'assoie quelque part.

Temari : Pas sur moi.

Shikamaru : Eh si !

Temari : T'es cruel.

Shikamaru : Eh ouais ! Je suis diabolique !

Temari : Pff…

Shikamaru : Faut aller faire la vaisselle, femme !

Temari : Arrête avec ça !

Shikamaru se leva et tendis la main à Temari.

Shikamaru : On y va ?

Temari envoya gicler la main de Shikamaru.

Temari : Je peux me lever toute seule.

Shikamaru sourit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Voilà, un chapitre cours, mais bon…Merci pour vos review ! Plus j'avance, plus je suis contente d'en recevoir ! Enfin bon ! **

**Que va-t-il se passer ? Kakashi va-t-il libérer les élèves ? Kiba et Ino vont-ils se remettre ensemble ? Sasuke trompera t-il Sakura avec Naru…Itach…hemmm… quelqu'un ?**

**Sasuke va-t-il choper la grippe aviaire à cause des milles oiseaux ? Tenten va-t-elle finir par s'étrangler avec ses armes ? Kiba va-t-il choper la rage ? Neji va-t-il assassiner Hinata ? Hinata va-t-elle assassiner Naruto s'il la trompe avec Sasu…quelqu'un ? Temari va-t-elle attraper un arrêt cardiaque dans le noir, ainsi que Shikamaru quand il verra le résultat le matin ? (pas beau à voir, car morte et en bavant partout, Temari perd toute sa classe)…Kankuro va-t-il se suicider à l'idée qu'il ne sert à rien, et qu'on en parle jamais de lui ? Comment va réagir son pantin ? Est-ce que Kiba va essayer d'ouvrir le gaz pour se suicider à cause d'Ino et av tuer tout le monde sauf lui ? (ce genre de coup foireux sa marche tout le temps)**

**EVIDEMMENT LA REPONSE EST NON.**

**Non, mais à quoi vous pensez ?**

**Mmmh…certaines de ces suppositions sont tout de même justes et risques de se dérouler par la suite…a vous de trouver lesquelles !**

**KiBa31**


	16. Douce lethargie

Ino ouvrit son livre sur le Taijutsu (son point faible)

Il était à Kiba, il lui avait prêté en souriant en lui disant qu'après elle pourrait éclater Sakura…et elle ne trouverait pas le courage de lui redonner, ni même le courage de lui parler et de le regarder en face à nouveau.

Quelle lâcheté…

Elle tourna la page et remarqua un petit papier, quelque chose était marqué dessus…

_Yo ! Lit bien surtout, parce que quand on se battra je veux que tu me réduises en charpie (Tss…le maso…) Allez bonne lecture ma Ino à moi !_

_Kiba._

Ino : Kiba…

Sakura entra dans la pièce violemment.

Sakura : Ino !

Ino : Quoi ?

Sakura : Viens voir…c'est…c'est Kiba !

Ino vit quelques larmes perler dans les yeux de Sakura.

Ino : Sakura…qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? dit moi !

Ino paniqua. Qu'était t-il arrivé à Kiba ?

Sakura : Viens !

Sakura entraîna Ino vers la cuisine.

Ino aperçut la scène…

Kiba gisait par terre.

Il avait essayé de se couper les veines…

Ino fondit en larmes.

Ino : Oh, mon dieu !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Sakura.

Shikamaru : Ya t-il quelqu'un de doué dans la médecine ici ?

Même Shikamaru paraissait paniqué.

Hinata : Oui, moi.

Hinata aussi était en pleurs. Il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

La jeune fille s'approcha de Kiba et commença à lui donner les premiers soins, et à lui faire un bandage.

Hinata : Heureusement, il a loupé la veine…il est sauvé.

Ino fut très soulagée.

Ino : C'est…merveilleux !

Shikamaru : Maintenant, il vaudrait mieux le transporter dans sa chambre.

Shikamaru pris Kiba sur ses épaules.

Ino suivit Shikamaru.

Shikamaru déposa Kiba sur le lit, puis regarda le visage d'Ino, qui était étreint d'une peine indescriptible.

Shikamaru : Ino…qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?

Ino fut surprise…il se doutait de quelque chose ?

Ino : Heu…rien…pourquoi ?

Shikamaru : Te fout pas de moi. Vous étiez tout le temps ensemble, tout le temps collés, puis soudain vous vous parlez plus, toi tu pleure sans arrêts et lui il est super énervé et triste comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Alors, je répète ma question. Que s'est t'il passé entre vous ?

Ino : En fait…

Ino fit la relation entre la tristesse de Kiba causée par elle et la tentative de suicide du garçon.

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de Shikamaru.

Ino : C'est à cause de moi qu'il s'est suicidé ! C'est parce que notre relation à foiré ! Je vais me donner la mort à moi aussi ! J'en ai marre !

Shikamaru : Hé, du calme…raconte-moi tout dans l'ordre.

Ino : D'accord…en fait, Kiba et moi on s'entendait très bien…et puis…quand on est partit à la chasse on est sortis ensemble…et puis je n'étais pas très sûre de mes sentiments, donc je lui ai dit…

Shikamaru : Ahh…je comprends mieux…

Ino : Je vais me TUER !

Shikamaru : Arrête tes conneries. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Ino : Si ! C'est parce que je l'ai fait souffrir.

Shikamaru : Ecoute. Kiba à toujours été excessif dans ses réactions. Ca a dut beaucoup le contrarier, ou alors il s'est pas suicidé…c'était un accident en faisant la cuisine…

Ino : Tu…tu crois ?

Shikamaru : J'en suis sûr…

Ino : D'accord…

Shikamaru : Maintenant la meilleure chose à faire, c'est de le laisser se reposer…reste à ses côtés et réconforte le quand il sera réveillé…

Ino : Je n'y manquerais pas.

Shikamaru : je te laisse alors…

Shikamaru embrassa Ino (sur le front) et partit.

Ino : Merci…Shikamaru…_il a bien changé…c'est peut être à cause de Temari ?_

Ino regarda Kiba.

_Je flotte…quelle étrange sensation…comment j'en suis arrivé là ?_

_Ah, oui…je me souviens maintenant…_

_Pff…je suis un imbécile…pourquoi j'ai fait ca ? Ino doit culpabiliser maintenant…en fait non, peut être qu'elle s'en fout…_

_J'aime rester dans cette douce léthargie…même si sa peut ressembler à une fuite, flotter dans un monde de rêve et arrêter le temps adoucit mon cœur._

_Je suis con de m'être taillé les veines…bon, d'un côté ce n'est pas ma faute. Mais c'est abusé que cette crise qui n'était arrivé qu'une fois dans ma vie me reprenne._

_La première fois, c'est quand mon premier chien est mort. J'y tenais trop à ce clebs. Il était toujours avec moi, c'était mon meilleur ami…et il est mort…une maladie bizarre. Une malformation de naissance. Là, j'ai eu ma première crise. J'ai voulu me jeter par la fenêtre mais ma sœur m'a rattrapé. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé depuis. Là ca ma repris, alors que ce n'étais pas survenu depuis longtemps…peut être parce que j'étais très heureux de sortir avec Ino. C'est vrai, j'étais le plus heureux de tous les adolescents de cette terre. Mais bon, faut pas en demander trop, aussi. Ca aurait été trop beau. En fait, elle a autant souffert que moi. Tss…ca m'énerve ! Encore une fois elle doit me prendre pour un boulet ! Il ne faut pas se tailler les veines pour ça ! Mais n'importe quoi !_

_J'aime parler dans mes songes, même si la seule personne à écouter mes bavardages insignifiants c'est moi-même…bah, au moins personne n'est là pour me juger._

_Mh ? Quoi déjà ? _

_Je suis en train de me réveiller !_

'_Tin, abusé !_

_J'étais tranquille, moi !_

_Bon, je vais essayer d'assumer…_

…_Je ne fuirais plus…_

Ino regarda Kiba qui ouvrit un œil.

Elle se jeta sur lui.

Ino : Kiba !

Kiba ne compris pas tout de suite.

Ino : Me refais plus ce coup…j'étais morte de peur ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Kiba : Désolé.

Ino s'écarta de lui, et lui foutu une bonne baffe.

Ino : je m'en fous de tes excuses ! Tu réalise à quel point je me suis inquiétée pour toi ?

Kiba : Aïe…

Ino prit Kiba dans ses bras.

Ino : Me refais plus le coup…il a fallu que tu crève pour que je comprenne que je t'aime ! Oui, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Et j'ai été conne !

Kiba : Hein ?

Ino : Ta gueule, je t'aime, et puis t'as rien à dire !

Kiba : Mais, Ino !

Ino : Ouinnn…je t'aime, tu veux que je te le dise combien de fois ?

Kiba s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

Ino le plaqua sur le lit et l'embrassa comme une barbare.

Kiba (amusé): Ino ! Tu me fais mal !

Shikamaru (surgit) : Hey, Ino ! Je t'entends gueuler depuis tout à l'heure…est-ce que tu…

Shikamaru les surpris dans une position disons…hemmm…

Shikamaru : Je vous dérange, peut être ?

Kiba : Ouaip !

Shikamaru : Toujours aussi sympa, l'immortel !

Kiba : Ouais, t'as vu ?

Shikamaru : Bon, ben…je m'en vais !

Ino : Au revoir ! Et merci !

Kiba : Pourquoi tu le remercie ?

Ino : Pour rien, il comprendra.

Shikamaru compris en effet, esquissa un sourire, et s'esquiva.

Kiba prit Ino dans ses bras.

Kiba : Je t'aime…

Ino : Moi aussi, mon cœur.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Voilà pour le chapitre 16 ! Comment je me suis trop éclatée à le faire !**

**Ca valide une des suppositions du chapitre précédent ! **

**Bon, merci pour vos review, et pis continuez à en mettre ! C'est grâce à vous si 16 chapitres sont déjà en ligne ! Sinon sans votre soutient j'aurais arrêté depuis bien longtemps :)**

**Bref ! J'ai plus trop d'idées…mais je ca va venir, comme toujours ! Je finirais cette fic, promis ! **

**KiBa31**


	17. Je suis Kyuubi

Hinata : Naruto !

Naruto : Oui ?

Hinata : On va s'entraîner ?

Naruto : Oui !

Naruto et Hinata partirent s'entraîner.

Ils s'entrainèrent toute la journée, et, à a fin, ils étaient à bout de force.

Naruto : Tu as bien progressé, Hinata :)

Hinata : Ah, tu trouve ?

Naruto : Oui je t'assure !

Hinata : Ah…Merci…_ce n'est pas vrai, on sort ensemble alors pourquoi il fait rien ?_

Naruto : _Hinata étant la fille que j'aime le plus au monde, je pense qu'elle doit savoir pour Kyuubi. Mais si elle le sait, elle ne voudra plus de moi…et là, j'assure pas du tout avec elle, déjà, alors si en plus j'arrive tranquille genre : Tiens salut, chérie, tu sais quoi je suis le démon renard qui a dévasté le village y a 14 ans !_

_Nan. C'est mauvais. Peut être que je ne suis pas assez mature en fait, pas assez pour avoir une copine, en tout cas. Mais n'importe quoi ! Il n'y a pas d'histoire de maturité là dedans ! T'aime une fille, la fille t'aime, tu sors avec et c'est tout !_

Arg. Trop de prise de tête.

Hinata regarda Naruto qui avait l'air super concentré et eu un petit rire.

Naruto : Hinata…il faudra que je te parle.

Hinata : Ah…oui, d'accord ! Mais pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Naruto : _Si tu savais la chose que j'ai à t'annoncer, tu comprendrais pourquoi j'ai envie de repousser ça à plus tard. Mais bon ! Courage ! Je suis le prochain hokage ! Je dois être courageux._

Hinata : Naruto ?

Naruto : Oui…oui, pardon. Je pensais à quelque chose. Oui, et ben…je vais et dire quelque chose d'une très grande importance. Tu m'en voudras sûrement après, peut être que tu ne m'aimeras plus.

Hinata : Mais…quelle est cette chose si importante ?

Le visage de Naruto avait pris un air sérieux jamais vu auparavant. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis d'une immense tristesse.

Hinata enlaça Naruto.

Hinata : Dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

Naruto : Bon, heu…Hinata…

Hinata s'écarta de Naruto et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Naruto : Je suis…Kyuubi.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux.

Hinata : Pardon ?

Une petite larme coula sur la joue de Naruto.

Hinata fut très surprise autant par la révélation que par le jeune homme en pleurs devant elle.

Hinata : Mais, ce n'est pas possible…

Naruto : Je comprends que tu m'en veuille maintenant.

Il se releva et partit.

Hinata rattrapa Naruto et s'accrocha à son torse.

Hinata : Non ! Naruto, reste avec moi ! Je m'en contre fou que tu sois le démon renard, tu sais ! ca n'a aucune importance ! Je t'aime comme tu es ! Tu n'es pas Kyuubi, tu es Naruto Uzumaki, et tu es le futur hokage du village caché de Konoha !

Naruto se retourna.

Il s'approcha d'Hinata et l'embrassa tendrement, tandis que la jeune fille passait timidement ses bras autour du cou du garçon.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Naruto la regarda amoureusement.

Naruto : Merci, Hinata. Je t'aime, tu sais.

Hinata : Moi aussi…hokage le 6ème !

Sasuke : Sakura.

Sakura : Oui ?

Sasuke : Je voudrais te parler.

Sakura : D'accord !

Ils s'éclipsèrent.

Sasuke : Donc heeeuuu…j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Sakura : Je t'écoute.

Sasuke devint cramoisi.

Sakura : _cette expression sur le visage de Sasuke…c'est du jamais vu !_

Sasuke : Je voudrais que quand on rentre à Konoha…tu viennes habiter chez moi…si tes parents sont d'accord, bien sûr.

Sakura : Hein ? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Sasuke : _(goutte de sueur) _T'accepte, alors ?

Sakura : Bien sûr !

Elle se jeta sur Sasuke et l'enlaca à lui broyer le cou.

… _: Profite, imbécile de petit frère…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 17 ! J'ai été surprise par le nombre de review pour le chapitre précédent ! Continuez comme ca, en tout cas ! Parce que si vous saviez la vie pourrie que j'ai, et le bien que me font vos review…bref, cessons les plaintes, maintenant ! Merci à tous ! Je vous adoreuhhh ! merci pour vos review ! (En mode hystérique) **

KiBa31


	18. et les sensei, dans tout ca?

Kakashi : Ils ne manquent plus que ces deux là pour que mon plan ne tombe pas à l'eau ! Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ?

Kurenai : Tu veux parler de Shikamaru et Temari ?

Kakashi : Oui ! Ca m'énerve !

Kurenai : Kakashi ?

Kakashi : Oui ?

Kurenai baissa le masque de Kakashi.

Kakashi : AAAAAAAAAH ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Kurenai : Je voulais savoir ce qui avait là-dessous ! Et je suis surprise ! Je pensais que t'avais des cicatrices, le bas du visage peint en vert, ou pas de bouche ! (ben oui, tu parlerais grâce à ton chakra), et puis maintenant, je découvre que tu n'as rien de spécial ! C'est malin !

Kakashi : Bah, oui et alors ?

Kurenai : T'es très beau !

Kakashi : Hein ?

Kurenai : Hi, hi ! T'es mignon !

Kakashi : Heu…

Kurenai l'embrassa rapidement.

Kakashi (surpris) : Mais…pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

Kurenai : Maiheu, tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Kakashi : Mais si !

Kurenai : Ahh :)

Elle se cala dans les bras de Kakashi.

Kurenai : Et pourquoi tu porte un masque, alors ?

Kakashi : C'est pour le style !

Kurenai : Je vois !

Kakashi : hé, hé, hé !

Kurenai : T'as un plan pour Shikamaru et Temari ?

Kakashi : Ouaip ! Et tu ne tarderas pas à le découvrir ! Tu verras, même ce macho sera obligé de l'aimer !

Kurenai : Si ta réussi avec le jeune Uchiwa et avec Neji Hyuga, y a pas de soucis à se faire…

Kakashi : T'as raison ! En fait ils étaient déjà amoureux je pense ! Sasuke était amoureux mais ne s'en rendait pas conte, il était aveuglé par la vengeance, et Neji appréciait déjà beaucoup Tenten, mais il fallait juste un petit déclic.

Kurenai : T'es observateur !

Kakashi : Ouaip !

Kurenai : Tu connais parfaitement la psychologie des personnes froides, tout ça…

Kakashi : C'est grâce à…CA !

Kakashi sortit le paradis du batifolage.

Kurenai : Range-moi cette horreur.

Kakashi : Maiheu.

Kurenai : Pff. Je vais devoir m'occuper sérieusement de ton cas, Kakashi. A notre retour à Konoha, on se marie !

Kakashi : Arg !

Kurenai : Pitié !

Kakashi : Bon, c'est d'accord.

Kurenai : Et plus de masque !

Kakashi : Oui, chérie.

Kurenai : Ah ! Tu m'appelle déjà affectueusement, comme si on était déjà mariés ! Je suis contente !

Kakashi : Ben…j'ai le droit, non ?

Kurenai : Bien sûr !

Kakashi : hé, hé !

Cachés derrière un mur…

Gai : Nous on espionne les élèves et lui il drague !

Asuma : Ahh…mais c'est moi qui ai dit à Kurenai de se déclarer.

Gai : Quoi ?

Asuma : Bah, quoi ! ca crève els yeux quelle est amoureuse de lui, et puis je suis son meilleur ami !

Gai : C'est grotesque !

Asuma : Meuh non ! C'est mignon.

… _: Les sensei ne semblent pas s'occuper de leurs élèves outre mesure. On y va ?_

… _: Non, attend ! Il serait raisonnable d'attendre d'être rentré à Konoha, non ?_

… _: Mh…tu as raison. Même un requin décérébré comme toi peut s'avérer utile, des fois._

… _: Je suis TOUJOURS utile._

_... : …_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 18 ! Il est cours, mais bon…voilà pour les sensei ! La majorité ont préféré Kakashi/Kurenai, alors voilà :)**

**Je vous retrouve dans le chapitre 19…quel est le fameux plan de Kakashi ? Que mijote ce tordu ? Bref ! Vous le saurais bientôt…**

**KiBa31**


	19. Le vent et les ombres

Shikamaru : C'est quoi ces conneries, encore ?

Kakashi : Allez ! Tout de suite !

Temari : Et pourquoi je devrais faire équipe avec lui ?

Kakashi : Parce que tu n'a pas le choix ?

Temari : Pff…

Shikamaru : Mais…vous ne vous êtes pas renseigné sur les environs en allant ici ?

Kakashi : Nan.

Shikamaru : bon. Mais pourquoi nous ?

Kakashi : Tous les autres sont occupés…_(ou plutôt on les a enfermés temporairement dans leur chambre)_

Shikamaru : Bon, puisqu'on n'a pas le choix…

Shikamaru partit.

Temari : EEEEEEEEEEEH ! Attends-moi, abrutiiiii !

Kakashi : Hé, hé, hé !

Kurenai : C'était ca ton plan ? Les envoyer en reconnaissance tout les deux ?

Kakashi : Exact !

Kurenai : Prions pour que ca marche !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Temari : Shikamaru !

Shikamaru : Kwa ?

Temari : Attends-moi…

Shikamaru : T'es lente.

Temari : Ca va, hein !

Shikamaru sourit.

Shikamaru : Bon suit moi.

… _: Tiens des gosses…je peux m'amuser un peu ? dit ?_

… _: Fait comme tu veux, j'men fou. Mais reste discret._

… _: Ok !_

Shikamaru : Il n'y a personne dans cette forêt. Mais…Temari ?

Temari avait disparut.

Shikamaru : TEMARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

… _: Pauvre imbécile…il a carrément enlevé cette fille. Je n'ai pas envie d'être impliqué là dedans._

Temari : Lâchez-moi ! Mais vous êtes…

Kisame : Kisame Hoshigaki, pour vous servir !

Temari : Vous…vous êtes de l'Akatsuki !

Kisame : Bien vu, petite !

Temari : Mais lâchez moi !

Kisame : Nan. Je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi !

Temari : SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Shikamaru : Hein ? C'était sa voix, ça ! Elle est où ?

Shikamaru paniqua.

Temari : Lâche-moi, connard !

Kisame : Rooh, tu t'énerve ?

Temari lui mis un cou de pied dans les…

Kisame : Ahh !

Temari partit en courant mais Kisame lui coupa la route.

Kisame : Je t'ai dit que j'allais m'amuser. Je pense te torturer en attendant que l'autre se décide à mettre son plan en pratique. Et puis quand il passera à l'action, je pourrais te tuer.

Temari : NOOOOOOOOOON !

Kisame pris Temari sous son bras.

… : Minute, le thon !

Kisame : …?

L'adolescent qui venait d'intervenir, qui était essoufflé comme pas possible, n'était d'autre que Shikamaru Nara !

Shikamaru : Hey, la sardine. Tu va lâcher ma coéquipière ou alors je te découpe et j'te mets en boîte avant de t'envoyer dans une épicerie.

Kisame : Tu va regretter tes paroles !

Kisame fondit sur lui, puis s'arrêta brusquement.

Kisame : Q…que…

Shikamaru : Je manipule les ombres, imbécile.

Kisame: C'est…Kagemane no jutsu!

Shikamaru: C'est un truc avec des ombres, arrête de faire genre le pro qui devine le nom des techniques.

Kisame : Ordure !

Shikamaru : Pourquoi t'es là ?

Kisame : Pourquoi je te le dirais ?

Shikamaru : Parce-que…il y a derrière toi un ravin, et que avec un peu de stratégie je peux très bien t'y précipiter dedans…

Kisame : Heu…

Shikamaru : Qui t'envoie ?

Kisame : Hé…imbécile ! Si je tombe, la fille tombe avec moi.

Shikamaru : Tu ne m'apprends rien.

Kisame : Tu t'en fou ? Va-y, tue-moi.

Shikamaru : Comme tu voudra.

Temari : Shikamaru ! Tu va me laisser crever ?

Shikamaru jeta Kisame dans le ravin.

Temari : AAAAAAAAH !

Temari sentit des bras l'entourer.

Temari : Shikamaru ! Pourquoi tu as sauté ?

Shikamaru : T'inquiète !

Le jeune homme s'accrocha à une branche.

Temari : Ouf…on est sauvés.

La branche craqua.

Shikamaru : AHHHH !

Temari : AHHHHHHH, IDIOOOOT !

Shikamaru serra fort Temari.

Shikamaru : _Chercher un plan…_

Shikamaru essaya de se diriger vers la paroi.

Shikamaru : _Notre dernière chance !_

Il concentra son chakra dans ses pieds, et se fixa sur la paroi.

Shikamaru : Ouf ! On est sauvé, Temari !

La jeune fille était en pleurs.

Shikamaru : Hein ?

Temari : CRETIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! On a faillit mourir !

Shikamaru : Ouais, mais là tu vois, on monte la falaise…on est sauvés.

Temari : Ouinnn…

Shikamaru : _Elle est bizarre…_

Quand ils furent arrivés en haut, Temari lui donna des petits coups de poings au torse.

Temari : IMBECIIIIIIIIIIIIILE ! J'ai eu peur !

Shikamaru : Ca te changera.

Temari : Maiheuuuu…

Shikamaru lui pris la main.

Shikamaru : Maintenant on rentre, j'ai eu ma dose de sensations fortes pour aujourd'hui.

Temari (rougit) : Oui…

_Kisame : Re-salut !_

… _: T'en a mis du temps ! T'étais où ?_

_Kisame : Ben, quelqu'un m'a balancé d'une falaise. Du coup je n'ai pas pu me divertir._

… _: On n'est pas là pour se divertir, imbécile. T'as oublié l'objectif ?_

_Kisame : Non. Mais pour régler une affaire très importante pour toi._

… _: Tu apprends vite._

Temari : Attends, Shikamaru !

Shikamaru : Ouais ?

Temari : Hem…Qu'est ce que tu pense de moi ?

Shikamaru : _Elle est étrange aujourd'hui…_Bah t'es sympa mais chiante parfois.

Temari : Ah. Et rien d'autre ?

Shikamaru : T'es jolie.

Temari : C'est vrai ?

Shikamaru : Ouais. Pour une fois je suis sérieux.

Temari : Merci !

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Shikamaru (rougit) : Bon, ben on y va maintenant ! Raah…pourquoi tu m'as obligé à dire toute ces conneries ?

Temari (souriante) : Tu aurais pu ne pas les dire.

Shikamaru : _C'est vrai ca. _Oui, mais tu m'as forcé.

Temari se mit en face de Shikamaru.

Temari : Hey ! Tu veux te battre ?

Shikamaru : Ouais ! Je n'attends que ça !

Shikamaru entrepris de faire la manipulation des ombres.

Temari raya le sol avec son éventail.

Temari : raté !

Shikamaru : Grrr…

Temari créa un clone.

Temari : _Je vais faire ce que je n'ai pas put faire à l'examen. Je créais un clone, que je lance vers lui, puis je me dissimule dans l'éventail, et je mets au point une stratégie._

Shikamaru : Qu'est ce quelle va faire ?

Temari s'exécuta.

Mais Shikamaru pris le clone dans ses ombres, puis se fit exploser par l'éventail.

Shikamaru : _Merde !_

Temari réapparut.

Temari : J'ai gagné.

Une voix sortit de derrière elle.

Shikamaru : Détrompe-toi.

Temari : Mais…_il avait crée un clone ! Merde !_

Shikamaru : On va dire que j'ai gagné. Je n'ose pas te frapper.

Temari : Ah ouais ?

Shikamaru s'approcha d'elle

Shikamaru : T'es une fille, après tout.

Temari : T'as raison. Je suis qu'une fille. Qu'une misérable nana à tes yeux, non ?

Shikamaru : On ne va pas dire ca comme ça. Toi t'es un cas à part.

Temari : Mais…tu ne verras en moi qu'une idiote qui casse les autres ?

Shikamaru : Ca me parait évident.

Shikamaru mis un terme à la conversation et partit devant.

Shikamaru : Alors, tu viens ?

Temari : Tu…écoute moi, au moins !

Shikamaru : Va-y, parle.

Temari : Oui, je vais te parler, et toi tu va te taire ! Tu va m'écouter sans intervenir, et sans me juger !

Shikamaru (surpris) : D…D'accord, va-y.

Temari : Je trouve ta présence…rassurante. Toi, et toutes tes habitudes me font du bien, même quand tu me casse je trouve ca agréable. Ta voix, tes yeux blasés, tout en toi me rassure…j'ai besoin de ta présence, tout le temps. Quand tu n'es pas là, je suis triste, tu me manque tellement, que j'éprouve l'envie de courir te retrouver. Mais toi…tu me considère comme un poids, un boulet, une femme bonne qu'a faire la vaisselle et à casser les autres…j'en ai marre !

Shikamaru : Ah…heu…

Temari : Je t'ai dit de ne rien dire ! Écoute-moi ! Pour tout conclure, je dirais que je suis amoureuse de toi ! Oui je dirais ça, si je savais que tu ne dirais « Moi aussi », mais ça je ne l'entendrais jamais venant de toi ! Je laisse tomber ! J'en avais marre de cette situation, maintenant ! Je devais vider mon sac, et c'est fait ! Maintenant je me suis ridiculisé devant toi ! J'ai été humiliée, et puis on peut plus retourner en arrière ! Ahh ! J'aurais dut fermer ma gueule ! Pourquoi je dis toujours les choses et je les regrette ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis qu'une…

Avant qu'elle n'est put finir son (grand) discours, Shikamaru l'embrassa.

La jeune fille fut plus que surprise, tellement qu'elle faillit se taper un infarctus.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas être dans cette situation si agréable, avec les bras tremblants de Shikamaru posés sur sa taille (apparemment, il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il avait fait), elle ne pouvait pas sentir son parfum (d'homme, évidemment) aussi fort, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir cette sensation qu'aucunes filles à part elle avait ressentit.

C'était trop beau…peut être que pendant qu'elle parlait, elle se sentait tellement humiliée qu'elle était tombée dans les pommes, et qu'elle était dans le coma en train de rêver maintenant.

Shikamaru se sépara d'elle…à contrecœur.

Shikamaru (rougit) : Tu ne t'arrête jamais de parler, toi.

Temari (rougit) : Et ca aurait continué longtemps si tu ne m'avais pas…hemmm…interrompue.

Shikamaru sourit.

Shikamaru : On rentre ?

Temari : Ouais.

Et ils rentrèrent bras dessus dessous.

_Kisame : Ils sont mignons. Et dire que j'ai encore plus envie de les tuer maintenant._

… _: La ferme, imbécile. Le moment de rentrer à Konoha approche maintenant._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Voilà pour le chapitre 19 ! J'étais inspirée ! Fini à 23h27 ! Bon voilà pour Shikamaru et Temari, un de mes couples préférés ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes, genre : sur Word ils m'ont foutu le dico en anglais ! Quelle galère ! Enfin BREF ! Je raconte encore ma vie, c'est chiant ! Bon là ce chapitre est long, alors je conte sur vous pour les review ! **

**J'adore recevoir des review…quand je me connecte sur MSN et que je vois des messages de j'arrive à sourire comme une demeurée devant mon ordi, crier : YAHOU , ou pire ! Faire une pose « Nice Guy » toute seule ! Quelle honte si y a quelqu'un qui arrive !**

**Bon, là je vais peut être aller me coucher ! Parce qu'y a 15 « samouraï deeper Kyo » qui m'attendent. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ! Mais moi j'adore ! Surtout Yukimura, il me fait triper. Bon je raconte encore ma vie.**

**J'ai commencé à écrire à 23h27 et il est 23h33 ! Alors je vais me coucher pour aller lire SDK ! Yahoo ! Quelle belle soirée en perspective ! Hem. Je posterais ce chapitre demain. Bonne nuit à tous ! Enfin…vous verrez ce chapitre demain, alors y a pas de raison pour que je vous dise bonne nuit.**

**C'est bon j'arrête…Je vous adoreuhhh ! Merci pour votre soutient !**

**KiBa31**


	20. Retour au pays

Kakashi : On rentre, maintenant.

Tous : Hein ?

Kakashi : J'ai atteint mon but.

Naruto : C'était quoi ?

Kakashi : Ben…vous entraîner…déjà…

Shikamaru : Et ?

Kakashi : Tous vous mettre en couple !

Tous : KWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?

Kakashi : Hé, hé, hé !

Naruto : Mais vous aviez parlé d'un trésor !

Kakashi : Imbécile. C'était un trésor…plus proche du cœur.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto: Au revoir, l'auberge! Heureux de t'avoir connue!

Kiba : Naruto. Tu parle à une…auberge ?

Naruto : Mais cette auberge est spéciale…

Il regarde Hinata avec amour.

Naruto : Elle est magique !

Kiba : N'importe quoi.

Kakashi : Allons-y !

Ino : Au revoir, le truc visqueux de la chambre 21 !

Kiba : Pourquoi personne n'a tiré la chasse ?

Kakashi : Hey ! On y va j'ai dit !

Tout le monde suivit, et en 3 jours ils arrivèrent à Konoha.

Naruto : Konoha ! Enfin !

Gaara : Et nous, on a le droit de rester ici ?

Temari : Je ne sais pas mais j'men fou.

Elle se colla à Shikamaru.

Temari : Moi je reste à Konoha :)

Gaara : Mh…je ne savais pas ! Shikamaru, je t'avais dit que tu l'aimais !

Shikamaru : Hey, j'en savais rien moi !

Gaara : Mais rien ne trompe mes yeux.

Neji : Va-y, pique moi ma réplique.

Sasuke : Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui ?

Sasuke : Tu veux qu'on aille discuter avec tes parents ?

Sakura : D'accord !

Sakura et Sasuke se dirigèrent vers la maison des Haruno.

Sakura : Maman ! C'est Moi !

La mère de Sakura : Ah, tu es rentré de mission. Et vous, jeune homme, vous êtes… ?

Sasuke : Sasuke Uchiwa.

La mère de Sakura : Enchantée.

Sakura : Et donc maman…je voudrais te parler…

La mère de Sakura : Oui, va-y.

Sakura : En fait, tu vois, moi et Sasuke, nous sommes…

La mère de Sakura : J'avais bien compris ma chérie.

Sakura sentit le stress l'envahir.

Sasuke compris et lui pris la main.

Sakura sentit son courage revenir.

Sakura : Est-ce que…je pourrais aller habiter dans son appartement ?

Sasuke : _Et voilà, les dés sont jetés…_

La mère de Sakura : Tu…tu es sûre de ta décision ?

Sakura : Absolument certaine !

La mère de Sakura : Tu te rends conte de ce que tu me demande et de ce que cela implique ?

Sakura : Oui, maman.

La mère de Sakura sauta sur sa fille, en larme.

Sakura : Mais maman, lâche-moi !

La mère de Sakura : Ahh ! Ma fille, je suis fière de toi ! Je ne t'ai pas vu grandir, mais en vérité tu es devenue une magnifique jeune fille ! Sois heureuse, avec ce jeune ténébreux ! Tu sais à ton âge, j'ai demandé à mes parents la même chose, de vivre avec ton père, et ils ont refusés ! Alors je ne commettrais pas la même erreur, non !

Sakura : D'a…d'accord !

La mère de Sakura : Maintenant, le destin n'attend pas ! Cours, vole, et fait nous pleins de petits enfants aussi beau que toi !

Sakura : Heu, c'est un peu tôt, quand même…

La mère de Sakura : Sniff…

Sakura : Pourquoi tu pleure… ?

La mère de Sakura : Parce que tu es devenue une jeune femme magnifique…

Sakura (lui fait un câlin) : Raah…maman…

La mère de Sakura : Ouinnn…

Sakura pris ensuite les affaires dont elle avait besoin, sa mère lui promit qu'elle lui amènerait le reste.

La mère de Sakura : Au revoir, ma fille ! Je suis sûre que ton père ne verra aucuns inconvénients à ce que tu vole de tes propres ailes ! Après tout, c'était lui qui m'avait proposé d'habiter avec lui, à ton âge ! Au fait, t'as quel âge ? Je le connais plus, t'es tout le temps en mission.

Sakura : 16 ans, maman. Et bientôt 17.

La mère de Sakura : Ahh ! Que tu grandis vite ! Tu as donc 17 ans la semaine prochaine…tu es née au printemps, et la semaine prochaine c'est les premiers jours du printemps…donc les cerisiers serons en fleurs. Comme 17 ans auparavant. C'est pour ça qu'on t'a appelée Sakura.

Sakura : Ah oui ?

La mère de Sakura : Oui ! Quelle émotion !

Sakura : Bon, on y va !

La mère de Sakura : Au revoir, porte toi bien !

Sakura et Sasuke partirent, main dans la main.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez Sasuke.

Sakura déposa ses affaires là où elle pouvait.

Sasuke posa sa tête dans ses cheveux roses, puis l'embrassa.

Sasuke : Que de belles années en perspectives !

Sakura : Tu l'as dit ! Et on va commencer par ranger ton appart'.

Sasuke : Pff…

Sasuke sourit. Un sourire doux et sincère, et amoureux.

Sakura était tellement heureuse…

Ils restèrent enlacés longtemps avant de décider à aller ranger un peu.

… _: Cette gamine aux cheveux roses est un vrai problème. Elle compromet mes plans._

_Kisame : Qu'est ce que tu va faire, alors ? La tuer ?_

… _: Pourquoi pas !_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Neji : C'est par là la porte, Tenten !

Tenten : Ah, oui…pourquoi y a autant de portes ?

Neji : Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai construit ce manoir.

Tenten s'avança vers Neji, et poussa la porte qu'il lui indiquait.

Neji : Suis-moi, sinon tu va te perdre.

Tenten suivit Neji.

Hinata passa.

Tenten : Salut, Hinata !

Hinata : Bonjour Tenten :)

Neji : Tu va quelque part ?

Hinata : Oui, chez Naruto.

Tenten : Bonne chance, alors… _(Clin d'œil)_

Hinata : Merci, Tenten, toi aussi !

Neji : _C'est quoi ces sous-entendus de filles ?_

Tenten : Bon, Neji, c'est où ta chambre ?

Neji : Par là.

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre.

C'était une chambre peinte en blanche, avec une armoire, un lit, un bureau, et des rouleaux un peu partout. Une chambre commune.

Tenten s'assis sur le lit.

Tenten : C'était quoi que tu voulais me donner, alors ?

Neji : Ah oui.

Il fouilla dans le placard et en sortit un bracelet vert.

Neji : C'est pour toi. Je te l'avais acheté l'an dernier pour la Saint Valentin mais je n'avais ni le temps ni le courage de te le donner.

Tenten : Neji, c'est adorable ! En plus le vert est ma couleur préféré…ces perles…on dirait des diamants !

Neji : Je trouve que le vert te va bien.

Tenten : C'est gentil ! J'adore cette couleur. Merci Neji ! Je t'aime trop !

Elle l'embrassa.

Neji l'a pris par la taille et continua à l'embrasser quand elle voulait se retirer.

Ils étaient à présents couchés l'un sur l'autre et…

Hanabi : Ho, ho, ho ! Il sait y faire avec les filles Neji !

Hiashi : Hanabi ! N'utilise pas ton Byakûgan pour rien. Qu'est ce que tu regarde chez Neji ?

Hiashi Hyuga enclencha son Byakûgan à son tour.

Hiashi : _Très préoccupant…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Voilà pour le chapitre 20 :) Merci pour tout vos review ! J'ai le temps de continuer ma fic car chez moi y a des grèves ! C'est un truc de malade ! J'men fou cet aprèm je vais manifester ! C'est très important je fais appel à vous ! Petit arrachage, vous inquiétez pas --**

**Bref continuez à laisser des review, tout ca :) ca me fait plaisir :)**

**KiBa31**


	21. Ca va mal !

Sasuke : Sakura, tu veux manger quoi ?

Sakura : Comme tu veux :)

Sasuke : Des sushi ca te va ?

Sakura : Impeccable !

Sasuke : Je vais tenter de faire ça mais je te garantie rien.

Sakura : Ca promet !

Sasuke s'éclipsa et Sakura s'affala sur le sofa. La vie de rêve…

Elle entendit un bruit, se retourna puis conclut qu'il n'y avait rien.

Sakura : _Ca doit être le vent…_

Elle se leva du sofa, et se déplaça vers la cuisine pour voir comment s'en sortait Sasuke, quand soudain une main se plaqua contre sa bouche.

… : Toi, tu ne m'empêcheras pas plus longtemps de finir mon travail…

Sakura paniqua, et mordit la main qui l'empêchait de parler.

… : Hn…sale petite morveuse !

Sasuke se dirigea vers le salon pour voir ce que devenait Sakura, mais…

… : Tu représente un obstacle dans mes plans.

Sakura : Mais…vous êtes…

Sasuke : Itachi Uchiwa…

Sakura : Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Lâche-la tout de suite ou je te tue, pourriture !

Itachi : Comme tu veux.

Itachi lança Sakura violemment au sol.

Sakura : Ahh !

Sasuke : Sakura !

Itachi : Quelle belle chute.

Sasuke : Enfoiré ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Itachi : Seulement revoir mon frérot, tiens !

Sasuke : Ne te fout pas de moi !

Sasuke fonça vers Itachi, et Itachi lui attrapa le bras avec une facilité déconcertante.

Itachi : Toujours aussi faible.

Sasuke : Ordure !

Itachi envoya valser Sasuke contre le mur.

Sakura : Sasuke !

Itachi : Ecoute moi bien, imbécile de petit frère. J'ai bien pris soin d'exterminer tout le clan Uchiwa, mais j'ai fait une grosse erreur en t'oubliant sur mon chemin. Mais comme je ne veux pas que ce clan se reconstruise je vais tuer ta petite amie, afin qu'aucuns héritiers mâles ne naisse. Le clan Uchiwa à été exterminé, et ce n'est pas pour qu'une petite chiure de mouche comme toi le recommence.

Kisame : Itachi, reste poli.

Itachi : Ah, tu es là toi. Qu'est ce que tu foutais ?

Kisame : Je suis allé tuer quelqu'un mais je suis tombé sur un homme-chien qui ma complètement éclaté.

Sasuke et Sakura : _Kiba !_

Itachi : Imbécile, tu te laisse battre par un Genin ! Tu fais honte à l'Akatsuki.

Kisame : Les Genin sont très puissants de nos jours.

Itachi : Ne cherche pas d'excuses. Il faut éliminer la petite, maintenant !

Kisame : C'est comme si elle était déjà dépecée !

Kisame emporta Sakura.

Sasuke : Sakura !

Itachi : Ecoute moi. Si je ne t'ai pas tué autrefois, c'est pour enlever un peu de culpabilité. Ben, oui ! J'ai une conscience aussi…même si c'est dur à voir.

Sasuke : Dit moi où est Sakura !

Itachi : Mh. Je n'ai pas envie, tu sais. Enfin, elle est peut être déjà morte.

Itachi disparut.

Sasuke : REVIENS, ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Neji : Vous m'avez fait demander ?

Hiashi : Oui, assis toi.

Neji s'exécuta.

Hiashi : Je t'ai vu avec cette fille…

Neji : Ah…heu…oui, et ?

Hiashi : Comment est elle ?

Neji : Ben, vous l'avez vu, elle est très belle, très douée avec les armes.

Hiashi : Est-elle issue d'un clan ?

Neji : Non.

Hiashi : Est-elle d'un rang social élevé ?

Neji : Je ne crois pas.

Hiashi : Quel son nom ?

Neji : Tenten.

Hiashi : Ah, oui…je connais bien sa famille.

Neji : Vous connaissez sa famille ?

Hiashi : Oui, son père et moi nous nous détestons cordialement.

Neji : Ah…

Hiashi : Donc tu sais ce qu'il en est. Je t'interdis de voir cette fille.

Neji : Pardon ?

Hiashi : Elle n'a pas ton rang social. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un d'une autre trempe.

Neji : Vous ne pouvez pas décider à ma place. C'est celle que j'aime peut importe son rang social.

Hiashi : Oui, mais c'est moi qui suis ton supérieur. Tant que je serais vivant…

Neji : Ca, ca peut encore s'arranger…

Hiashi : Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Neji : Rien.

Hiashi : Donc, tu ne verras plus cette fille.

Neji : Elle est dans mon équipe.

Hiashi : Il faut qu'elle change d'équipe ! Un déchet pareil n'est pas digne d'être ninja.

Neji tapa sur le bureau de son père.

Neji : Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles !

Hiashi : C'est moi qui interdis ici ! Tu n'a pas ton mot à dire. Et tu n'a pas le droit de me tutoyer.

Neji : Je tiens à te préciser que tu n'es pas mon père.

Hiashi : J'aurais préféré, mais j'ai ta garde. Donc je suis ton responsable légal.

Neji : Je m'en fou de ton avis, je la verrais coute que coute !

Hiashi : Je te l'interdis.

Neji : On ne peut pas changer les sentiments des autres rien qu'en donnant un ordre, vieux con !

Hiashi : PARDON ?

Neji venait juste de s'éclipser du bureau de son père en claquant la porte.

Neji : _Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, Tenten !_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Voilà pour le chapitre 21 ! Et ben, MERCI POUR VOS REVIEW ! J'adore, j'adore, j'adore ! **

**Je dois répondre à quelques review !**

**Déjà, je le redis, Oui, Gaara sera casé avec quelqu'un !**

**Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul le pauvre ! Il à besoin d'amour :)**

**Voilà ! Et, Inunobaka, je croyais que tu avais abandonné ma fic ! J'ai été rassuré en voyant tes review récemment :)**

**Bon, merci à tous :) On se retrouve dans le chapitre 22 !**

**KiBa31**


	22. Konoha VS itachi!

Sasuke : _Bon sang ! C'est pas possible, pourquoi est-il de retour ? BORDEL !_

Naruto : Sasuke ?

Sasuke était sortit de son appartement.

Sasuke : Naruto ! Tu dois m'aider ! Ils…ils ont enlevé Sakura !

Naruto : Quoi ? Qui a fait quoi ?

Sasuke : Itachi, mon frère ! Enfin, L'Akatsuki, quoi ! Ils ont enlevé Sakura !

Naruto : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Pour empêcher la naissance d'un héritier et donc que le clan Uchiwa se reconstruise.

Naruto : Ce n'est pas possible !

Sasuke : Il faut vite les rattraper ! Réunis vite une unité, n'importe qui fera l'affaire ! Il faut ramener Sakura !

Naruto : Ca sera l'affaire de cinq minutes !

Naruto partit dans la ville.

Il croisa Ino et Shikamaru.

Naruto : Vous deux ! Venez avec moi ! Je vous expliquerez ce qu'il en est plus tard.

Ino : Mais…

Naruto : Pas de discussion ! Shikamaru, viens avec moi, Ino réunis deux des aspirants que tu considère comme les meilleurs !

Ino : D'accord !

Ino s'éclipsa.

Shikamaru : Naruto, qu'est ce que sa signifie ?

Naruto : Sakura à été enlevé par l'Akatsuki, c'est tout ce que je sais ! Il faut vite les rattraper !

Lee et Neji discutaient dans un coin.

Naruto : Vous deux ! Venez, vite !

Lee : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Shikamaru : On vous expliquera en route, venez vite !

Ino revint avec Kiba et Temari.

Shikamaru : Parfait, Ino. Tu as parfaitement choisis les aspirants _(regarde Temari du coin de l'œil)_

Naruto : Bon, maintenant on rejoint Sasuke !

Ils rejoignirent Sasuke.

Sasuke leur expliqua la situation.

Kiba : Raah ! J'en ai éclaté un, de l'Akatsuki ! Un espèce de poisson mais alors trop trop moche ! J'ai eu du mal, mais il a fui.

Ino : Que tu es fort !

Sasuke : Kisame ?

Kiba : Heu…celui qui ressemble à un requin.

Sasuke : Ouais, ben Kisame quoi. Est-ce que tu sais où il allait ?

Kiba : Il avait la carte de Suna no kuni.

Sasuke : Impeccable, Kiba ! Tu vois que tu peux dire des trucs intelligents des fois !

Kiba : Hé !

Sasuke : Bon alors…on va à suna ! Je sais exactement d'où ils sont partis, grâce à ton flair, Kiba, on peut ne pas galérer.

Kiba : T'inquiète !

Sasuke : On y va !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kiba : Je ne les sens pas ! Ils sont loin !

Sasuke : Neji ! Enclenche ton Byakûgan !

Neji s'exécuta.

Neji : Si c'est les gars en manteau noir et rouge, leur position est estimée à un kilomètre. C'est étonnant que tu ne le sente pas, Kiba.

Kiba : A, ca y est. Je les sens !

Sasuke : Vite, on a perdu un peu de temps !

Plus loin…

Itachi : On est suivit. Je me disais aussi que mon imbécile de frère n'allait pas tarder à perdre patience.

Kisame : Qu'est ce qu'on fait, alors ?

Itachi : On les tue !

Kisame : Hé, hé, hé ! Ca me plait, ca !

Itachi : …

Plus loin…

Kiba : Ils se sont arrêtés !

Sasuke : Ok ! Neji, où sont t-il ?

Neji : Dans une plaine. C'est à 100 mètres.

Ils arrivèrent dans la plaine. L'Uchiwa et le poisson discutaient comme si ils n'avaient pas sentis leur présence. Pire, comme si ils les incitaient à venir.

Sasuke : Bien. On se planque dans toute la clairière et on essaye de les avoir. Compris ?

Tous : Ok !

Ils partirent tous dans une direction différente.

Itachi : Ils se sont planqués.

Kisame : Je suis prêt. Qu'ils viennent.

Naruto : HA, HA, HA ! Vous êtes faits comme des rats !

Tous : _Imbécile._

Itachi : Tu ne t'es pas caché comme tes copains, toi ?

Naruto : Non ! Je vais vous écraser !

Sasuke : _Il va se faire défoncer ! Faites que quelqu'un intervienne !_

Kisame : Cool. Je vais pouvoir manger, Itachi, je peux ?

Itachi : Je te le laisse !

Kisame fondit sur Naruto.

LA TORNADE DE KONOHA !

Lee était intervenu.

Kisame s'était pris un cou de pied monumental.

Kisame : Itachi. Tu ne trouve pas qu'on dirait l'abruti qu'on a combattu, avec ses gros sourcils ?

Lee : Je vous interdis de vous moquer de maître Gaï !

Itachi : Mouais. Kisame, finit le.

Kisame : Ok.

Lee : _Maître, je sais que vous m'y autoriserais._

Lee retira ses poids d'entraînement.

Lee : C'est partit, le thon !

Kisame : _Quelle vitesse !_

Kisame se prit encore un coup de pied.

Kisame repris ses esprit et immobilisa le bras de Lee.

Il lui cassa le bras.

Lee : GWAAAAAAAAAAARG !

_KAMA ITACHI ! _

Temari intervint, et explosa Kisame à l'aide de son puissant éventail.

Kisame était K.0.

Itachi : Quel imbécile. Il était vraiment faible. Bon, la blonde. J'en finie avec toi.

Temari : C'est ça ! Viens !

Temari lui envoya une rafale phénoménale de vent.

Itachi lui fonça dessus comme si ses attaques ne l'intéressaient pas.

L'Uchiwa lui donna un cou violent au ventre.

Temari : Aaah !

La jeune fille était à terre, elle crachait du sang.

Shikamaru : _Temari !_

Sasuke : _Shikamaru !_

Shikamaru :_ Quoi ?_

Sasuke :_ Pas maintenant, reste caché._

Shikamaru regarda la personne qui lui était la plus chère combattre, mais il en restait néanmoins très préoccupé.

Itachi pris Temari par le col, et l'accabla de coups de poings.

La kunoichi n'en pouvait plus, elle tomba lourdement au sol.

Itachi : je vais t'achever, maintenant.

Il sortit un kunaï.

Il se prit un cou de pied en pleine face.

Itachi : _Merde ! J'ai relâché ma vigilance._

Shikamaru : Pauvre connard ! Je vais te réduire en miette !

Sasuke : _Merde ! Il ne m'a pas écouté !_

Temari : Shikamaru, il fallait rester caché ! Tu va mourir !

Shikamaru : Je préfère mourir en te protégeant, plutôt que de mourir en me suicidant quand ce psychopathe t'auras tué !

Temari : Shikamaru…

Itachi : Comme c'est touchant. Je vais abréger tes souffrances !

Il fonça sur Shikamaru, mais il s'arrêta net.

Temari : Shikamaru…il est bizarre, non ?

Shikamaru : Oui…

Itachi : Ha, ha, ha, abruti ! Tu t'es fais avoir par la technique de possession !

Temari et Shikamaru : Ino ?

Itachi : Ouaip !

Shikamaru : Bien joué !

Kiba : _C'est bien ma copine, ça !_

Ino s'attacha à un tronc d'arbre.

Itachi : Hey, venez m'aider, ma technique ne dure pas éternellement !

Shikamaru et Temari nouèrent fort Ino au tronc.

Shikamaru : C'est bon !

Itachi : Rupture !

Ino rompis le sort, et revint dans son corps.

Kiba : Bravo, ma puce ! Je suis fier de toi !

Ino : Oh, c'était rien.

Kiba : Tu chope la grosse tête maintenant ?

Ino : Ca se pourrais :)

Itachi se réveilla.

Itachi : Merde ! Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

Shikamaru : Sort de possession, imbécile.

Itachi : _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi ?_

Shikamaru : _C'était facile. TROP facile. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

Une voix sortit d'en haut d'un arbre.

… : Vous êtes stupides.

Ils regardèrent tous en haut.

Itachi : Vous pensiez venir à bout de moi aussi facilement ?

Itachi était dans l'arbre.

Celui qui était attaché disparus pour laisser la place à un tronc d'arbre.

Shikamaru : Une technique de permutation ? On s'est fait avoir !

Itachi : Je sais que vous êtes encore nombreux. Je préfère me retirer du combat.

Tous : Quoi ?

Itachi : Au revoir.

Sasuke sortit de sa cachette.

Sasuke : Attends ! Où est Sakura ?

Itachi : Ah. Elle est là.

Il désigna un arbre.

Sasuke courut vers l'arbre.

Il découvrit Sakura, par terre, adossée contre l'arbre.

Sasuke : Sakura…

Le jeune Uchiwa se leva, et dit à son frère :

Et quand est-ce que tu compte te battre contre moi ?

Itachi : Plus tard…quand tu auras acquis de la maturité.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il disparut, emportant Kisame avec lui.

Sasuke : BON SANG !

Le brun était très énervé. Il serra les poings tant qu'il pouvait, à tel point qu'il en saigna.

Shikamaru s'approcha avec prudence.

Shikamaru : On…rentre ?

Sasuke sembla se radoucir.

Sasuke : Oui.

Sakura : Hn…

Sasuke : Sakura !

Il s'accroupi en face de la jeune fille.

Sakura : Sasuke…est-ce que tu…

Sasuke l'a pris contre lui. Il la serra, comme si ils vivaient leurs derniers instants ensembles.

Sasuke : On restera toujours ensemble. Je te protégerais jusqu'à ma mort.

Lee : Va-y, pique moi ma réplique…

Ils rentrèrent à Konoha, heureux d'avoir récupéré Sakura.

_Kisame : Itachi, Pourquoi ?_

_Itachi : Je suis lassé de cette histoire. On rentre._

_Kisame : Mais…ton clan…_

_Itachi : Tant pis ! _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Voilà pour le chapitre 22 :)**

**Je vais organiser un petit sondage…c'est pour l'histoire de Gaara (j'ai envie de le caser avec quelqu'un), donc, je vais vous demander de me proposer des prénoms féminins japonais, et je choisirais le meilleur pour être celui que portera la copine de Gaara :)**

**Sinon, je suis contente : Je m'étais auto-lancé un défi, celui d'arriver à autant de chapitre qu'il y a de tomes de Naruto parus en France ! Et j'ai réussi :) Bon, merci encore pour vos review, plus j'en reçois, et plus j'ai envie de continuer :) En fait, cette fic, je l'ai fait d'abord pour vous, et ensuite pour moi…**

**Vous savez quoi hier j'ai vu Jamel ! C'était bien trippant ! Bon, c'est bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie --'**

**A bientôt dans le chapitre 23 ! (Déjà ?)**

**KiBa31**


	23. Amour impossible

Tenten : Ah ben t'es là, toi ! T'es parti en mission sans me prévenir !

Neji : Désolé. C'était une mission urgente.

Tenten : Mh. Je ne sais pas si je te pardonnerais.

Neji souleva sa tête légèrement avec un doigt et l'embrassa.

Neji : Je suis pardonné ?

Tenten : Sa se pourrais, effectivement.

Neji sourit.

Tenten : On va chez moi ?

Neji : Oui, je préférais…_Je ne veux pas voir mon abruti de père…enfin, de tuteur._

Ils allèrent chez Tenten.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et allèrent à l'étage.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Tenten.

C'était une chambre rangée, le sol était de la moquette beige, les murs étaient en bois. C'était une maison en bois, il est normal que la chambre de Tenten le sois aussi.

La jeune fille se jeta sur le lit.

Tenten : Ah…je suis crevée. J'ai passé toute la matinée à te chercher !

Neji : Désolé.

Tenten se leva, se dirigea vers Neji noua ses bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassa.

Neji posa ses mains sur la taille de Tenten, mais elles partaient légèrement sous son t-shirt…

Ils se séparèrent, puis Tenten enlaça Neji.

Tenten : Promet que tu ne me quitteras jamais.

Neji : Je te le promets.

Ils étaient morts de fatigue donc ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Neji se réveilla, il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il avait du temps.

Il regarda Tenten, caressa ses cheveux dénoués, puis il fut soucieux un instant.

Neji : _Comment peut-on continuer si mon père s'y oppose ? _

(Arg. panne d'inspiration, AU SECOURS!)

Le père de Tenten vit Neji et Tenten passer dans le couloir quelque temps après.

Le père de Tenten : _Mh…Elle grandit vite, ma fille. Je serais tellement fier d'elle, si son petit ami n'était pas…un Hyuga._

En bas de la maison de Tenten…

Neji : Bon, ben à demain, à l'entrainement.

Tenten : Oui. Tu va me manquer.

Neji (moqueur) : On se voit demain, tu sais.

Tenten : Oui, mais tu vois, je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

Neji prit le visage de Tenten entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

Neji : Moi non plus, je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Plus les jours passent, plus j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Tenten sourit. Plus Neji progressait dans sa déclaration, plus elle sentait que le paradis sur terre existait.

Tenten : Moi aussi je t'aime. Je ne te quitterais jamais, tu sais.

Neji : Moi non plus.

Il l'embrassa rapidement.

Neji : Allez, à demain.

Tenten : A demain !

Neji partit, manqua de se prendre un passant tellement il pensait à Tenten.

La jeune fille rit, en voyant Neji qui s'engueulait avec le passant énervé.

Elle rentra, et commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain.

La mère de Tenten : Ma fille, j'ai à te parler.

Tenten : Oui, quel est le problème ?

La mère de Tenten : Ecoute ma chérie. Ce garçon avec toi à l'air adorable, mais…c'est Neji Hyuga, c'est ça ?

Tenten : Oui.

La mère de Tenten : Oui, je me disais aussi…avec ces yeux blancs…bref ! C'est un garçon très gentil, mais il n'est pas pour toi !

Tenten : Hein ?

Le père de Tenten _(arrive dans la pièce) _: Nos deux familles sont en grand conflit. Tu ne dois plus le voir.

Tenten : Papa ? Mais qu'est ce que ca signifie à la fin ?

La mère de Tenten : Les Hyuga et nous n'avons pas les mêmes idées, c'est tout. Si par malchance tu devais te marier avec lui, ca sera mauvais pour notre famille.

Tenten : Mais je m'en fiche ! Je l'aime, moi !

La mère de Tenten : Nous comprenons, ma chérie.

Tenten : Non, vous ne comprenez rien ! Cette histoire de famille…c'est…c'est des conneries !

La mère de Tenten : Calme-toi…mais ce n'est pas le seul garçon sur terre…

Tenten : C'est lui que j'aime et pas un autre !

Tenten sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Le père de Tenten : Arrête tes caprices, tu veux ? Nous n'avons pas le choix, de toute façon.

Tenten : Ce ne sont pas des caprices ! C'est l'homme de ma vie ! Je refuse de l'abandonner pour une stupide histoire de famille et de rang social !

Le père de Tenten s'approcha d'elle et lui mis une gifle.

La mère de Tenten : Tenten !

Le père de Tenten : Tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation, pauvre imbécile. Si tu fais ça, c'est pour nous. Toi, moi, et ta mère.

Tenten : Ne te fout pas de ma gueule ! Toi tu n'es jamais là, maman est complètement soumise, tout ce que tu dis elle est obligée de l'approuver sinon elle se fait engueuler, et moi je suis fille unique, et à cause de vos vieux principes, je n'ai même pas le droit de dire mon nom de famille ! Et toi tu parle de faire quelque chose pour cette famille qui, de toute façon est déjà foutue ?

Elle se prit une deuxième baffe.

Le père de Tenten : File dans ta chambre !

Tenten : Je ne demande pas mieux !

Tenten se précipita dans sa chambre et claqua la porte bien fort.

La jeune fille se mit à la fenêtre. Elle remarqua qu'il pleuvait. Elle posa sa tête sur la vitre et éclata en sanglots.

Tenten : _Neji…je ne te laisserais jamais tomber…_

Elle se glissa dans son lit, et s'enveloppa dans ses couvertures.

Tenten : _Qu'est ce que tu fais en ce moment ?_

Au manoir des Hyuga…

Hiashi : Tu étais où ?

Neji : Ca te regarde ?

Hiashi : Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi. Je suis ton tuteur.

Neji : Arrête avec cette excuse bidon, et surtout arrête de te prendre pour mon père. T'aurais dut crever à sa place, je te rappelle.

Hiashi : Comment ose-tu… ?

Neji : Alors ne dit pas avec autant de fierté que tu es mon tuteur, tu devrais au contraire en avoir honte.

Hiashi envoya une baffe à Neji (décidément, c'est le jour !)

Hiashi : Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, petit enfoiré !

Neji : Et toi arrête de te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas, pauvre idiot.

Cette fois il se prit un coup de point.

Neji atterrit par terre.

Le garçon sourit.

Neji : Quand tu te prends dans la gueule ce que j'ai gardé pour moi des années, ca fait mal, hein ?

Il se prit encore un coup de poings.

Hiashi péta complètement les plombs, bourrant Neji de coups de poings, qui lui, souriait en lui lançant des remarques qui transperçaient le cœur de son père.

Hinata intervint. La jeune fille prit son père par la taille et le tira vers elle, de façon à l'éloigner de Neji.

Hinata : Père, arrêtez !

Hiashi : J'aurais dut te tuer ! Où mourir à la place de ton père, mais faire quelque chose qui aurait put te supprimer de ma vie ! Tu salis le nom des Hyuga !

Neji se releva.

Neji : Tu n'es pas celui qui souffre le plus du déchirement de cette prestigieuse famille.

Le garçon s'éclipsa.

Hiashi : Petit con…

Hinata : Père calmez-vous…

Hiashi écarta d'un geste violent les mains d'Hinata et partit.

Hinata : Pff…

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la chambre de son cousin et frappa timidement.

Neji : Casse-toi !

Hinata : _trop aimable…_Neji…

Neji : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Hinata : Je peux entrer ?

Neji : Pff. Ouais, c'est bon, viens.

Hinata entra dans la chambre de Neji, chose qu'elle faisait très rarement, voir jamais.

Elle s'assit sur le lit de son cousin, qui lui avait la tête sous un coussin.

Neji : Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Hinata : Qu'est ce qui se passe avec mon père ?

Neji : Il m'oblige à assumer ses conneries.

Hinata soupira.

Hinata : C'est juste pour ça, cette engueulade ?

Neji enleva le coussin qu'il avait sur le visage et regarda fixement le plafond.

Neji : Il ne supporte pas la famille de Tenten. Il me sort des conneries style : On n'a pas le même rang social. C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu ferais quoi à ma place, toi avec Naruto ? En fait, ca risque de t'arriver aussi.

Hinata : Je crois que je le verrais en cachette.

Neji : Moi je fais déjà ça.

Hinata : Je n'ai pas d'idées alors.

Neji : C'est embêtant. Ce pauvre abruti s'imagine qu'il va contrôler ma vie ?

Hinata : Apparemment.

Neji : Qu'est ce que je dois faire, Hinata ?

Hinata : Fais ce qui te semble bon de faire. Fais ce que te dit de faire ton cœur, en faisant abstraction de l'influence des autres.

Neji : Faire ce que…

Hinata : Oui, fais ce que tu veux. Tu es maître de tes sentiments.

Neji : Ah…je vois…bon, j'y vais alors.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte.

Avant de partir il dit :

- Désolé de t'avoir autant fait souffrir, Hinata.

Hinata (surprise): Ce n'est rien Neji ! On a tous souffert.

Neji sourit.

Neji : Merci.

Neji s'éclipsa.

Il marcha dans mes rues de Konoha, en direction du lieu d'entraînement où il préférait aller quand ca n'allais pas. Il pensait aller sous un cerisier, celui qui devait être en fleurs maintenant.

Il passait devant les maisons, et s'aperçut que la nuit commençait à tomber.

Sur le lieu d'entraînement, il vit une silhouette sur le rocher sous le cerisier.

La silhouette tremblait, et semblait pleurer.

Neji s'approcha d'elle.

Neji : Hé, pourquoi tu pl…Tenten ?

Tenten : Neji ?

Neji : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas chez toi ?

Tenten : Je me suis enfuie…

Neji : Mais pourquoi ?

Tenten descendit du rocher et se jeta dans les bras de Neji en pleurant.

Tenten : Mes parents sont contre notre relation ! On s'est engueulés, et je me suis barré par la fenêtre, j'en ai marre ! Je t'aime Neji !

Neji : Moi aussi Tenten, mais, apparemment, nos familles sont en conflit…

Tenten : Toi aussi, ils sont contre ?

Neji : Oui.

Tenten : Mais…c'est quoi ces traces sur ton visages ?

Neji sourit.

Neji : Je me suis battu.

Tenten : Quoi ? Avec qui ?

Neji : Mon père. Ce pauvre cretin pense qu'il peut faire subir à ses descendants ses conneries.

Tenten se serra un peu plus contre Neji.

Neji : Tenten…

Tenten : Oui ?

Neji : Enfuyons nous ensemble…

Tenten : Hein, mais…

Neji : Tu ne veux pas ?

Tenten : Ce n'est pas ça…c'est que…c'est si soudain…

Neji : Nous n'avons plus d'autres solutions.

Tenten : Neji, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. C'est d'accord !

Neji embrassa Tenten passionnément.

Neji : Je donnerais tout pour toi, quitte à tout laisser tomber.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Voilà pour le chapitre 23 ! J'espère que ca vous a plus ! Neji et Tenten sont vraiment dans la galère ! Les pauvres, je les plains ! Enfin bref, la vie ne va pas toujours comme on veut !**

**Continuez à envoyer des noms pour la copine à Gaara, plus j'ai de choix et plus c'est cool :)**

**D'après vous, que va-t-il se passer :)**

**La fic n'est pas prête d'être finie, c'est tous ce que j'ai à dire :) ca c'est de l'inspiration :)**

**On se retrouve au chapitre 24 :)**

**KiBa31**


	24. petit chapitre sur la vie quotidienne

Kiba : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

Ino : Ben tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Kiba : Non !

Ino : T'es traumatisé ?

Kiba : Oui…

Ino : Le mariage est prévu pour dans une semaine environ.

Kiba : Ils ne perdent pas leur temps…

Ino : Ouais…mais ils sont s'y mignon ensembles ! Kurenai-sensei semble tellement radieuse !

Kiba : Par contre, Kakashi-sensei ne change pas d'expression.

Ino : Normal…Mais quoi de plus beau qu'une mariée ! Ca fait rêver !

Kiba : Bof.

Ino : Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas te marier, Kiba ?

Kiba : Si, si.

Ino : Et avec qui ?

Kiba (moqueur): Avec n'importes quelles filles sauf toi !

Ino : Oh, c'est bon, hein…

Kiba : T'es bien une blonde, toi…

Ino : Ce n'est pas gentil !

Kiba : Mais je t'aime comme tu es ! Blonde et décérébrée…

Ino : Trop de compliments.

Kiba sourit.

Kiba : Malheureusement, je serais peut être en mission avec Hinata et Shino au moment du mariage.

Ino : Tu compte m'abandonner, c'est ca ?

Kiba : Nan, t'inquiète.

Ino : J'espère pour toi…

Kiba : Ino…

Ino : Oui ?

Kiba : J'ai quelque chose pour toi, là.

Ino : Et c'est quoi ?

Il sortit une bague bleue qui scintillais comme des diamants (magnifique quoi)

Kiba : Enfin… C'est pour concrétiser notre relation.

Ino : Mais…c'est…

Kiba : Une bague de fiançailles, oui.

Ino : Je…Kiba…

Kiba : Tu es libre de l'accepter ou pas.

Ino commença à pleurer de joie.

Kiba : Mais, pourquoi tu pleure ?

Ino se jeta au cou de Kiba.

Ino : Bien sûr que je la veux ! Raaaaahhhhhhhhh ! Je t'aime !

Kiba : _Parfois elle me fait peur…_Moi aussi, ma chérie.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, sous les regards des vieilles acariâtres qui pestaient « ces jeunes ils font n'importe quoi au milieu de la rue ».

Ino : On va au resto ramen pour fêter ça ?

Kiba : Ouaip. Je paye tout !

Ino : Nooon…

Kiba : Si !

Ils partirent mains dans la main en ignorant toujours les vieilles aigries qui pestaient contre ces petits dévergondés.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto : Quoi ?

Hinata : Tu le dit à personne, hein ?

Naruto : Oui, oui…mais, qu'est ce qui lui a pris de partir comme ça à ce débile ?

Hinata : Faut le comprendre…ma famille était contre sa relation avec Tenten.

Naruto : Oui, mais quand même…

Hinata : Je suis chargée de leur envoyer de l'argent, de quoi survivre quoi. Ils ont trouvé un petit appart' loin d'ici.

Naruto : Ahh…mais tu ne pense pas que ta famille va le retrouver ?

Hinata : Je ne sais pas…je n'espère pas.

Naruto : On verra bien…j'espère juste qu'ils vont faire attention à eux.

Hinata : J'espère aussi.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke s'assis sur son lit. Il regarda Sakura qui dormait.

Elle était magnifique. Elle avait un air innocent, ses cheveux étaient attachés, elle était habillée d'un peignoir rose, et elle avait une expression d'enfant.

Sasuke sourit, puis il entendit des personnes frapper à la porte.

Sasuke : _Qui sa peux bien être ?_

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit prudemment.

Envoyé de l'Hokage (je sais plus comment il s'appelle) : Salut, petit Uchiwa, nous avons besoin de toi pour une mission.

Sasuke (blasé) : _Comme si j'avais envie de me taper une mission…_

Sasuke regarda Sakura.

Sasuke : Heu, ouais deux secondes.

Il se dirigea vers une chaise ou était posé son bandeau frontal, il le prit, puis embrassa rapidement Sakura qui dormait.

Envoyé de l'Hokage : Ahh, les jeunes…

Sasuke : Vous n'êtes pas obligé de regarder…

Envoyé de l'Hokage : Bon, viens, petit Uchiwa !

Sasuke : Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

Envoyé de l'Hokage : Allons dans le bureau de l'Hokage, petit Uchiwa.

Sasuke : _Il va se prendre un Chidori dans le c…_Mais, en quoi consiste la mission ?

Envoyé de l'Hokage : Mission d'escorte.

Sasuke : Ok.

Envoyé de l'Hokage : _Quelle froideur…_nous y voilà.

Tsunade : Bonjour, petit Uchiwa.

Sasuke : (_Bordeeeeeeeeeeel ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui !) _Hn.

Tsunade : Bon, on y va ?

Sasuke : Hn.

Tsunade : Il s'agit d'escorter une jeune fille du nom de Leilani.

Envoyé de l'Hokage : Ca veux dire fleur de paradis ! C'est beau, non ?

Sasuke : _J'men fou, tant que la mission se termine vite. _Hn.

Sasuke partit, blasé, en compagnie de plusieurs ninjas supérieurs qui imaginaient à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la dénommée Leilani.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Voilà pour le chapitre 24 ! Continuez à envoyer des noms, ca me servira pour la suite :)**

**Comme vous l'avez peut être vu, j'ai fait une petite Song-fic en parallèle. Ca s'appelle Novacaine :) c'est une chanson de green Day, et je trouvais qu'elle allait très bien avec le sasusaku :)**

**Bref ! J'ai 98 review depuis le début ! Bientôt 100 ! Vous vous rendez compte ? 98 fois que je souris toute seule devant mon ordi, que je fais des poses Nice Guy en sautant partout…Ca se fête, enfin, quand y en aura 100 :)**

**Bon, je vous laisse :)**

**KiBa31**


	25. fleur fanee

Tenten regarda les premiers rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers la fenêtre.

Elle sourit en s'enveloppant dans ses couvertures.

Pouvait-elle être plus heureuse ?

_Neji : Tenten…tu es sûre ?_

_Tenten : Oui, je suis prête._

_Neji : Moi aussi, j'en ai envie, mais si tu n'es pas prête, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'attendrais._

_Tenten : Non, c'est maintenant. Je le sens._

_Neji : D'accord. Si tu es prête, je n'ai rien à redire. _

Tenten se sentait un peu plus femme aujourd'hui. Elle était très heureuse, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle n'avait jamais été autant amoureuse…c'était tellement fort. C'était une histoire très sérieuse, même à 17 ans. C'est avec lui qu'elle voulait faire sa vie, elle en était sûre. Personne ne l'éloignerais de lui, personne ne l'empêcherais de l'aimer toute sa vie.

_Tenten : On restera toujours ensemble, hein ?_

_Neji : Je te le promets._

La jeune fille entendit Neji qui rentrait dans leur appartement. Elle s'enveloppa dans sa couverture et courut vers la porte et sauta sur Neji qui portait de la nourriture (qu'il fit tomber, d'ailleurs)

Neji (amusé) : Même le matin t'es énergique.

Tenten : Ben bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu crois !

Neji : Plus tard ton énergie pourra nous être utile pour élever nos éventuels enfants.

Tenten : Oui. _(Elle sourit) _Je crois que tu ne m'a pas dit bonjour.

Neji prend sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrasse tendrement.

Neji : Bonjour.

Tenten : Ah, tu deviens un peu plus poli !

Neji : Mais je l'ai toujours été !

Tenten : Mh. Prouve-moi ca, fait la cuisine !

Neji (amusé): Manipulatrice.

Tenten (tire la langue) : C'est le principal atout des femmes !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura était en train de s'entraîner avec Naruto. Sasuke lui avait laissé un mot, qui disait qu'il partait en mission.

Naruto : Eh, Sakura ! Tu rêve ?

Sakura : Hein ? Ah, désolée, Naruto.

Naruto : On reprend, concentre toi, un peu !

Sakura : Oui, oui.

Ino : Sakura !

Sakura : Oui ?

Ino : Viens vite ! C'est catastrophique !

Sakura : Que se passe t-il Ino ? Explique-moi !

Ino: C'est Sasuke!

Sakura: Qu'est t-il arrive à Sasuke? Ino, qu'est ce qui se passe !

Ino : Sasuke est…

Sakura compris et commença à courir vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Sakura : Tsunade-sama ! Qu'est ce que sa signifie ?

Tsunade : Sakura…c'est avec beaucoup de regret que je t'annonce le décès de Sasuke Uchiwa, au cours d'une mission d'escorte.

Sakura ressentit un violent coup dans sa poitrine.

Sakura : C'est…vrai… ?

Tsunade : Malheureusement, oui.

La jeune fille ne trouva même plus la force de pleurer. Son cœur était en miette. Pour l'instant, elle était horrifiée, et elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Ensuite, elle serait en colère, puis triste, puis désespérée.

Sakura sourit tristement.

Sakura : D'accord…merci de m'avoir tenue au courant…

Tsunade : Sakura !

La kunoichi était déjà partit pour rejoindre son appartement. Non, LEUR appartement.

Elle se coucha sur le lit, elle sentit le parfum de Sasuke qui restait.

A l'intérieur d'elle, quelque chose s'était cassé.

Elle fixa le plafond et bascula doucement dans le désespoir…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 25 ! Le chapitre le plus court de la création --**

**Même si j'ai déjà choisit un nom continuez de m'en envoyer, ils vont me servir pour la suite !**

**Bon, une nouvelle idée de Fanfic à germé dans ma cervelle de détraquée, mais je vais finir celle là ! C'est dur, j'ai pleins d'idées mais je n'arrive pas à les organiser ! Raah ! Ca m'énerve ! J'essayerai de moins galérer au prochain chapitre ! Continuez à envoyer des review ! Je vous aimeuuuhhh !**

**KiBa31**


	26. Folie

La jeune fille était passée dans un autre monde. Elle flottait…dans un monde de rêve.

Une prairie pleine de fleurs…de toutes les couleurs…des cerisiers en fleurs, des rivières, une montagne.

Elle court. Elle est heureuse. Elle est inconsciente. Elle progresse dans un enfer coloré.

Une silhouette se tient devant elle. Cette silhouette est de dos, elle porte un t-shirt noir avec l'emblème des Uchiwa dessus.

Sakura : Sasuke !

Sasuke se retourne, il sourit.

Sasuke : Sakura…

La jeune fille l'embrasse tendrement. Une sensation de rêve mélangée à l'odeur des cerisiers.

Quand elle se sépara de lui, elle l'enlaca.

Mais elle se rendit compte que quelque chose de tiède lui coulais sur l'épaule. Un liquide visqueux.

Elle se recula et aperçut avec effroi que Sasuke crachais du sang.

Sakura : Sasuke ?

Sasuke releva la tête, il saignait de partout à présent. Comme si il avait été transpercé.

Sasuke : Oublie-moi…Sakura.

Le jeune garçon s'affala par terre.

Sakura : Sasuke…

La jeune fille se coucha sur le corps inanimé de son compagnon. Ce sang qui coule abondamment, et qui se mélange aux fleurs pleines de gaité…

Sakura : SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Elle fondit en larme, et vit trouble, ce paradis lui parut tellement horrible…

_Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur ? Pourquoi on ne fait que se séparer ?_

Sakura : QUI M'A FAIT CA ? POURQUOI MOI ?

Elle se releva et retomba lourdement au sol.

Elle dit faiblement :

-Pourquoi moi…

Naruto : Parce que la vie ne se passe jamais comme on veut.

Sakura : Naruto !

Naruto : Regarde-le. Il gît au sol. Tu es seule au monde, Sakura. Désormais, tu es toute seule.

Sakura : Arrête de dire des conneries ! Il ne peut pas être mort !

Naruto : Si, il l'est. Chaque vie humaine ne tient qu'a un fil. C'est valable pour toi, pour moi…

Sakura regarda fixement Naruto.

Naruto : …Et pour Sasuke…

La jeune fille regarda Naruto avec dégoût, ce n'étais pas son coéquipier… ?

Naruto : Sasuke Uchiwa à complètement disparut de ce monde. Il n'existe plus. Tu n'es plus avec lui. Tu n'aime qu'un souvenir, à présent. Et lui n'aime plus Sakura Haruno. Il n'aime plus personne. Il ne pourra plus jamais te dire qu'il t'aime. Tu ne sentiras plus son odeur…plus jamais tu n'auras droit au bonheur.

Naruto commença soudainement à se craqueler, puis il se transforma en monstre horrible.

Naruto : Tu es seule…A tout jamais…Tu resteras prisonnière de ce douloureux printemps…

Sakura : NOOOOOOOOOON !

Elle se retrouva tout à coup dans une salle rose, tapissée de papier rose.

Sur le lit, deux amoureux s'embrassaient tendrement.

La jeune fille s'approcha du lit et reconnu Ino et Kiba.

Ino : Tiens, Sakura. Tu vois nous on est heureux. On n'aura jamais d'ennuis.

Kiba : Tu n'es pas faite pour vivre. Ou alors personne n'aurais dut te mettre au monde ?

Ino : Peut être. Ton destin s'est avéré tragique le jour où tu as été désignée pour être dans son équipe.

Kiba : A quoi bon vivre, maintenant ? Tu ne sers à rien. Ton cœur est cassé. Ton âme est morte.

Ino : Quel est l'intérêt de vivre si tu es incapable d'aimer ? Il n'y en a pas.

Kiba : Tu es déjà morte à l'intérieur, Sakura.

Ino : Il n'y aura personne pour te tirer de là, fourre toi bien ça dans le crâne.

Kiba : Plus personne ne viendra te sauver maintenant.

Sakura, horrifiée, regarda dans le l'armoire, où le miroir reflétait non pas Ino et Kiba, mais des abominables créatures qui crachais du venin.

Elle regarda Ino et Kiba, qui étaient souriants…puis le miroir. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi.

Tout à coup, elle se retrouva dans une salle de torture.

Elle regarda au sol, et fut horrifiée en voyant la quantité de cadavres qui gisaient au sol.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut une silhouette.

Sakura : Sasuke ?

Un rayon de lune passant par la fenêtre dévoila un tout autre visage.

Sakura : Itachi ?

Itachi : Tiens…mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Sakura : Justement, je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Itachi : Tu es perdue ?

Sakura : Un peu, oui.

Itachi : Je sais pourquoi tu es perdue. Quelle tristesse.

Sakura : Comment peut tu savoir pourquoi je suis perdue alors que moi j'en sais rien ?

Itachi : J'ai vécu plus de temps que toi. Et je pense être bien placé pour te parler de souffrance.

Sakura : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle fondit en larme, honteuse de pleurer devant le célèbre criminel de l'Akatsuki.

Itachi : Parce qu'il était faible.

Sakura : Hein ? Il n'était pas faible ! C'était le meilleur aspirant de Konoha !

Itachi : Tu vois, tu parle déjà à l'imparfait. Il était faible, c'est évident. Il est mort lors d'une simple mission d'escorte. C'est ridicule, non ?

Sakura : N…non…

Itachi : Apprends que dans ce monde, ils n'y a que les forts qui demeurent.

Sakura : Sasuke n'était pas un faible !

Itachi : Il est mort avant d'avoir put réaliser son rêve…Me tuer. C'est pitoyable.

Sakura : Il est mort en mission…c'était un héros… !

Itachi : Il est mort, Sakura. L'homme que tu as aimé n'est que charpie maintenant, et toi tu va doucement basculer dans la folie.

Tout parut flou soudain…

Puis Sakura se retrouva dans sa chambre. Dans la réalité ?

Elle se retrouva soudain face à elle-même.

Sakura : Enfin, regarde-toi. Où est passé ta gaité d'avant ?

Sakura : Ma gaité est partie avec la vie de Sasuke. Je ne peux plus vivre.

Sakura : Tu peux vivre Sakura. Tu le peux parce que tu es forte.

Sakura : Mais Sasuke est mort !

Sakura : Si toutes les personnes qui perdaient quelqu'un sombraient dans la souffrance la plus noire, nous aurions tous souffert. Combat.

La deuxième Sakura s'évapora. Sakura se leva et se mis face au miroir. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, et son visage incarnait la peine la plus noire. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une immense souffrance.

Soudain elle aperçut quelqu'un derrière elle. L'ombre s'approcha et l'enlaca par derrière. Sakura resta figée. Ce parfum…elle le reconnaîtrait parmi tous. La silhouette s'écarta d'elle, et sans un mot, lui mis une chaine autour du coup, une chaine avec un petit diamant violet accroché au bout.

Le reflet dans le miroir sourit et embrassa Sakura doucement dans le cou.

Sakura se retourna, elle crut un instant qu'il était revenu. Lui…

Mais là ou elle regarda ne se trouvais personne…Personne n'était entré. La fenêtre était fermée. L'appartement aussi.

Elle fixa à nouveau le miroir, et Sasuke était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre. Elle regarda encore derrière elle, et le bord de la fenêtre était inoccupé, et puis personne ne pouvait sortir et personne ne pouvait grimper.

Elle crut devenir folle.

A chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans le miroir, il était là, et quand elle se retournait, il avait disparut.

Sakura vit trouble et se sentit partir.

Elle se retrouva dans son lit.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Elle était bien revenue dans la réalité, cette fois, elle en était sûre. Tout ça n'était que rêve. Ou plutôt cauchemar. Mais jamais elle n'avait fait de rêves aussi réels.

Elle se leva. Elle lu sur le réveil 5h du matin. Tant pis. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain se regarda dans le miroir. Ouf, il était partit. Ce rêve était angoissant, quand elle était petite, elle avait une horreur pas possible des fantômes et des esprits. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand un détail dans le miroir attira son attention.

Elle portait le collier qua lui avait donné Sasuke dans son rêve.

Sakura : _Je vais devenir folle. Qu'est ce qui est réalité ? Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ?_

Sakura saisis le rasoir et l'approcha de son poignet.

Sakura : _C'est la seule solution. Attends-moi, Sasuke, j'arrive. On ne sera plus jamais séparés, je vais te rejoindre, très bientôt._


	27. Tu n'es pas seule

Sakura, arrête !

Sakura laissa tomber le rasoir de surprise.

Sakura : Na…Naruto ?

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire, imbécile ?

Sakura leva ses yeux plein de tristesse vers les yeux bleus affolés de Naruto.

Sakura : Me tuer.

Naruto : Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui…et je me sens basculer petit à petit dans la folie. Je veux que tout se termine.

Naruto : Tu réalise ce que tu dis ? Tu pense aux autres qui t'aime ?

Sakura : Je suis seule. Les autres n'existent pas…

Elle éclata en sanglot.

Sakura : Je…je me sens tellement seule !

Naruto l'enlaca doucement.

Naruto : Tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là, tout le monde est là.

Sakura : Pourquoi…pourquoi le monde ne s'est t-il pas arrêté de tourner après la disparition de Sasuke ?

Naruto : Théoriquement, Sasuke n'est rien aux yeux du monde. Une disparition…qu'est ce que ca peut changer ? Si aux yeux du monde il n'est rien…

Sakura : …

Naruto : Pour toi, il est le monde entier. On ne pourra jamais changer cette règle. Quelqu'un qui habite loin et qui ne connais pas Sasuke s'en fou, mais toi tu as eu la chance de le connaître. Tu souffre maintenant, mais tes souvenirs sont si précieux…la personne qui n'a pas connu Sasuke ne possède pas ces richesses là.

Sakura : Je ne peux pas vivre uniquement dans mes souvenirs…

Naruto : C'est ce que tu fais pourtant. Tu te torture en imaginant son sourire amoureux quand il prononçait ton nom, sa manière de marcher, de parler, son parfum…

Sakura : Et alors ?

Naruto avait les yeux qui lui piquaient. Il se retenait de pleurer depuis l'annonce du décès de Sasuke.

Naruto : Et alors, Sasuke n'es plus. Personne ne peut changer ça. Ni toi, ni moi, ni personne. Et si tu disparais à ton tour, comme tu comptais le faire, quelqu'un d'autre se sentira seul, et désemparé. Tu ne désire pas ça ? Tu pense vraiment que tu peux faire souffrir quelqu'un autant que toi tu souffre ?

Sakura : Non.

Naruto : Alors…viens…ne reste pas seule avec ta peine…c'est dans ces moments là que l'on à plus besoin de ses amis.

Sakura : Oui…

Naruto sortit de l'appartement. Il avait ouvert la porte avec son rasengan, il hurlait le nom de Sakura à sa porte depuis un bon moment, et comme elle ne répondait pas, il était décidé à casser la porte.

Naruto : Excuse-moi pour la porte. Je te rembourserais.

Sakura : Naruto ?

Naruto : Oui ?

Sakura : Merci…d'être là…

Naruto (souriant) : De rien.

Ils avaient passé la journée à l'extérieur. Ils avaient essayé d'oublier.

Naruto : Sakura…

Sakura : Oui ?

Naruto : Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra. Je le sens.

Sakura : Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? On à retrouvé son cadavre !

Naruto : Non. Il va revenir.

Sakura : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca ?

Naruto : Je sais qu'il va revenir. C'est tout.

Sakura : Ah…

Plus tard…

Sakura : A demain, Naruto.

Naruto : A demain, Sakura. Et surtout, ne plonge pas dans les ténèbres comme lui il y a 3 ans. Il n'aurait pas voulu ça.

Sakura : Oui. J'y penserais. Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Naruto : C'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le garçon embrassa Sakura sur la joue.

Naruto : Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, t'appelles chez Hinata. Je suis chez elle ce soir.

Sakura : D'accord. Merci.

Le jeune blond partit.

Sakura rentra chez elle, puis décida qu'elle voulait sortir et ne pas rester dans sa solitude.

Elle enfila un Yukata rose, resserra le tout avec un ruban rouge et partit au temple.

Elle arriva et contempla l'imposant temple. Elle saisit un bout de papier et marqua : _Je souhaite que Sasuke Uchiwa revienne._

Elle l'accrocha.

Elle attendit deux minutes, puis elle prit un autre papier et inscrivit la même chose dessus.

Elle se mit à pleurer en pensant que Sasuke ne reviendrais pas et que ces bouts de papiers ne servirais à rien, mais elle continua, tant que le temps était parsemé de feuilles où était inscrit : _Je souhaite que Sasuke Uchiwa revienne._

Des centaines de papiers contenant ce souhait impossible étaient accrochés au temple.

Elle se laissa tomber par terre et pleura tant qu'elle pouvait. Pourquoi est il partit ? Sasuke n'existe plus…

Soudain quelqu'un l'enveloppa par derrière et l'attira vers lui.

Ce parfum. Elle l'aurait reconnu parmi tous. Elle se retourna et vit Sasuke. Oui, Sasuke Uchiwa. L'homme qu'elle aime. Que tous croient mort. L'homme qui l'a hantait.

Elle pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Ca tenait du miracle. Ou peut être qu'elle basculait dans la folie à nouveau ?

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air triste.

Sasuke : Tu m'avais donc attendu…

Sakura leva les yeux vers Sasuke. Ce visage qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir…Ce retour tant espéré. Ce rêve irréalisable.

Sakura se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke. Elle enfouie sa tête dans ses cheveux noirs, sentit son parfum à plein nez. Resserra son étreinte tant qu'elle pouvait. Le garçon se sépara d'elle, et lui caressa le visage tendrement.

Sasuke : Merci de m'avoir attendu.

Il l'embrassa doucement. La jeune fille était tellement heureuse de retrouver cette sensation si douce…si chaude…si tendre…

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, ils rattrapèrent le temps perdu…

Cette fois ce n'est pas un rêve. Son vœu à été exaucé.

Ils partirent main dans la main, sous les cerisiers en fleurs, savourant leur retrouvaille…Dans le monde il ne devait pas exister dans ce monde deux individus qui s'aimaient à ce point.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Et voilà ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais faire mourir Sasuke ? Mais vous êtes fou :) Hi, hi ! Je l'aime trop mon Sasuke d'amouuuur :) Ca m'a dégoutée de le mettre avec Sakura ! --' je rigole ! Elle était vraiment mal, tellement que j'en ai eu mal moi-même…Voilà pour la chapitre 27 ! A écouter avec une chanson déprimante. Moi je l'ai écouté avec To give me Novacaine de Green Day et Wake me up when september ends d'une même groupe :)**

**Bon, continuez à mettre des review ! O-O j'en ai pas beaucoup eu au précédent chapitre ! Je me fâche ! Je rigole '--**

**Continuez de m'envoyer des review ! Ca deviens très dur de trouver de l'inspiration alors si j'ai plus de review je pleure ! (je rigoleuhh) Allez, désolée de vous embêter avec mes caprices ! **

**KiBa31**


	28. Fleur de paradis

Gaara se promenais seul dans les rues de Suna no kuni. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, alors autant profiter de ce que les gens qui dorment ne voient pas.

Il marchait, comme toujours. Parce qu'il était seul, que Kankuro était chez sa copine et Temari a Konoha avec Shikamaru.

Tout à coup, tandis qu'il marchait, quelque chose le percuta.

Gaara : tu pourrais faire attention ! Tu veux que je te tue, ou quoi ?

Une jeune fille était à terre.

La jeune fille : Pardon, Gaara du désert ! Veuillez m'excuseeeeeeeer…AÏE !

La fille s'étais relevée et s'était pris un poteau.

La jeune fille : Pardon monsieur. Ah, mais c'est un poteau !

Gaara : _C'est quoi cette fille ?_

La jeune fille : Aaah…

La jeune fille était tombée au sol.

Gaara : Ahh ! Elle est morte !

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper d'elle.

Gaara : _Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi c'est sur moi que sa tombe ?_

Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et entrepris de se rendre à l'hôpital de suna.

Il arriva et se rendit compte que l'hôpital était fermé à cette heure ci.

Gaara : _Pourquoi moiiiii ?_

Il se rendit donc chez lui et déposa la jeune fille sur le canapé.

Gaara : _Pff…je n'aurais pas dut sortir ce soir._

La fille repris vite ses esprits.

La jeune fille : Hein ? Je suis où ?

Gaara : Heu…chez moi. Tu t'es évanoui tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille : Ah bon ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Gaara : _Elle est vraiment spéciale. _Bon, t'habite où ?

La jeune fille : Je sais plus.

Gaara : (goutte de sueur) De quoi te souviens-tu ?

La jeune fille : Que je devais être escorté jusqu'à Konoha mais au dernier moment un ninja qui devait m'accompagner à été grièvement blessé. Ils l'on crut mort mais ils l'ont ranimé au dernier moment.

Gaara : Ton nom ?

La jeune fille : Leilani Ayanaka.

Gaara : Bon, au moins tu te souvient de ton nom.

Leilani : Et j'ai 16 ans.

Gaara : Bien. Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui veut s'occuper de toi, là ?

Leilani : Je suis orpheline et je me suis fait émanciper.

Gaara : D'accord. C'est triste.

Leilani : Oui. Mais c'est vieux, tout ça ! Je me souviens plus d'eux. Ils m'ont juste abandonnés quand j'étais jeune.

Gaara : Oui, mais ca laisse des traces.

Leilani : C'est sur.

Gaara : Et comment as-tu fait pour survivre ?

Leilani : Je me suis débrouillée. Un jour j'ai foutu le feu chez moi, je me suis endormi et je n'ai pas surveillé ce qui chauffait. Donc, depuis, j'ai cette cicatrice.

Elle désigna une cicatrice sur son bras.

Leilani : C'est douloureux.

Gaara : T'es super distraite, toi.

Leilani : Oui.

Gaara : Bon, puisque tu ne sais pas où tu habite, tu va rester là.

Leilani : D'accord !

Gaara : Personne n'a jamais été enthousiaste à l'idée de rester en ma compagnie.

Leilani : Moi, si ! J'ai toujours rêvé de te parler ! Les adultes me disaient de ne pas s'approcher de toi, mais moi un jour je t'ai parlé…je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens…

_« T'es tout seul ? »_

_« Et alors ? Qui ca dérange ? »_

_« C'est affreux d'être seul. Tu ne devrais pas te morfondre dans ta solitude. »_

_« Je fais ce que je veut. Barre-toi. »_

_« Tu n'es pas très gentil. »_

_« Je ne suis pas né pour être gentil. Va t-en »_

_« Moi aussi je suis seule. J'ai perdu mes parents. »_

_« J'ai aussi perdu la personne qui m'était la plus chère. Elle a essayé de me tuer. »_

_« Les grands me font peur »_

_« Et moi je fais peur aux grands »_

Ca y'est, il se souvient. Cette petite brune, aux grands yeux verts qui était venu lui parler. Cette petite fille qui n'avait pas eu peur de lui. Qui l'avais accepté. Qui l'avais _compris._

Gaara : C'était toi.

Leilani : Oui.

Gaara : Tu étais la seule…la seule qui m'avait accepté. Qui avait accepté mon inutile existence.

Leilani : Toi et moi…nous sommes pareils.

Gaara : Pourquoi t'as t-on abandonné ?

Leilani : Je manipule la glace, et j'ai souvent fait des bêtises. Je suis trop étourdie !

Gaara : Les gens ont du mal à accepter ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux.

La jeune fille leva la main et la plaqua doucement contre celle de Gaara.

Elle esquissa un magnifique sourire.

Leilani : Puisque nous sommes pareils…autant se serrer les coudes, non ?

Gaara : Oui, c'est vrai.

Le jeune garçon éprouva une sensation jamais éprouvée auparavant…

Une sensation de bonheur…

Lui et la jeune fille furent inséparables. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, ils s'entraînaient ensemble. Comme un frère et une sœur, en somme.

Gaara : Mais, ce ninja qui devait t'escorter, comment s'appelais t-il ?

Leilani : Sasuke Nichiwa…ou Kochuwa…Je sais plus…

Gaara : Uchiwa ?

Leilani : Voilà ! Et ben on le croyait mort ! Mais en fait je suis un ninja médical, et un jour où je voulais sortir du village, je l'ai trouvé sur la route. Il avait l'air triste et demandais à revoir une certaine Sakura. Alors je lui ai dit que je le soignerais, et puis il m'a beaucoup remercié. Je l'ai soigné et il s'est levé en me remerciant à nouveau, puis il est partit vers Konoha.

Gaara : Je vois.

Leilani : Le pauvre, il était seul sur le chemin, à crever comme un chien. Les autres l'avaient déjà considéré comme mort. Je ne veux plus jamais voir quelqu'un de seul.

Gaara : Tu as raison.

Leilani : Tout le monde a le droit de vivre.

Gaara : Leilani…c'est quoi « aimer » ?

Leilani : On t'a déjà expliqué ce qu'était avoir mal ?

Gaara : Oui.

Leilani : La plupart du temps, c'est la même chose. Mais quand tu aime quelqu'un, tu aime passer du temps avec lui, tu as besoin de lui, tu as envie de tout lui donner…

Gaara (tout naturel): Est-ce que sa veut dire que je t'aime, alors ?

Leilani (rouge) : Ahh…je réponds à tous ces critères ?

Gaara : Oui, quand tu n'es pas avec moi je suis triste.

Leilani : Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi tout le temps.

Gaara : Qu'est ce que sa veut dire ?

Leilani : Je ne sais pas.

Gaara : Ce monde là m'est inconnu. Mais dès que je te vois mon cœur bat vite…et quand tu pars il s'arrête de battre et souffre.

Leilani : Je crois que tu as découvert ce qu'était l'amour.

Gaara : C'est gênant.

Leilani : C'est humain.

Gaara : C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit que je suis humain.

Leilani : C'est pourtant vrai, Gaara.

La jeune fille leva ses grands yeux verts magnifiques vers le garçon. Le vert de ses yeux était tellement beau que l'on aurait juré des lentilles de contact. Quand Gaara regardait dans ses yeux, il avait l'impression de se perdre dedans.

Gaara (gêné) : Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ca me gêne !

Leilani : Hi, hi ! T'es mignon !

Gaara rougit violemment.

Gaara : Dit pas des trucs comme ça.

La jeune fille se leva et se pris une poutre.

Gaara : _Mais d'où elle sort cette poutre ? Ahh ! Elle est encore morte !_

Gaara souleva la nuque de la jeune fille pour voir si elle allait bien.

Gaara : Hey ! T'es morte ?

Leilani ouvrit les yeux.

Leilani : Hein ? Je suis où ?

Gaara : Ahh ! Tu m'as oublié ?

Leilani : Ah, ca y'es ! Je me souviens !

Gaara : Ouf.

Leilani se leva, aidé par Gaara. Elle le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

Gaara : Arrête avec tes grands yeux verts !

La jeune fille pris doucement le visage de Gaara entre ses doigts et l'embrassa.

Gaara faillit mourir. Le sable ne protège pas de la crise cardiaque.

Quand elle se sépara de lui, elle sourit.

Leilani : Yahoo ! On va fonder une famille et tes enfants seront fiers d'avoir un père qui est Kazekage !

Gaara : On a le temps quand même.

Leilani : Et maintenant je vais te préparer à manger !

Leilani marcha rapidement vers la cuisine et se pris un mur.

Gaara : Et ben…ca promet.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Voilà pour Gaara :) Il a besoin d'amour ce petit ! **

**Bon merci pour tout vos review et pour votre soutient ! J'en ai vraiment besoin parce que là je suis maladeuhhh :(**

**Enrhumée à cause du printemps, du pollen. **

**En plus le surveillant qui devait s'occuper d'appeler ma mère m'a oubliée et m'a laissée agoniser à l'infirmerie…et…**

**Itachi : Stop ! Tu raconte ta vie !**

**Kiba31 : Et alors ? Faut bien qu'ils sachent dans quel état de faiblesse je suis, voyons !**

**Itachi : Ils n'en ont rien à foutre !**

**Kiba31 : Tu ne comprends rien à ma douleur, Itachi ! T'es insensible comme ton frère !**

**Sasuke : Hé !**

**Kiba31 : Des review pour une petite fille malade svp !**

**Itachi : N'importe quoi.**

**KiBa31**


	29. On ne se quittera jamais

Toc, toc, toc…

Neji : Tenten, on a frappé, tu va ouvrir ?

Tenten : Oui.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit.

Elle aperçut une personne qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

Tenten : Maman ?

La mère de Tenten : Enfin je te retrouve ! Tu me déçois, ma fille.

Tenten : Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Le père de Tenten entra à son tour.

Tenten trembla de tous ses membres.

Tenten : P…papa ?

Il s'approcha de Tenten et lui mis une gifle, puis deux. Les gifles s'enchainèrent.

La mère de Tenten : Arrête, chéri !

Le père de Tenten : Hors de question ! Elle m'a trahi ! Elle à salit notre famille !

Tenten : Lâche-moi ! Arrête de me frapper !

Neji intervint.

Neji : Monsieur, arrêtez !

Le père de Tenten : C'est donc toi, celui qui a corrompu ma fille ?

Neji : Je ne l'ai pas corrompue.

Le père de Tenten : Mh. Neji Hyuga, le plus fort aspirant de l'année dernière. Spécialiste du Taijutsu et n'a pas son pareil pour l'analyse. De plus doté d'un physique ravageur…je déteste ta famille ! Vous êtes tous parfaits !

Neji : Personne n'est parfait. Je suis un type ordinaire.

Le père de Tenten : Non, tu fais ton modeste mais ca sonne faux…ta famille force sa chance.

Neji : Ca se pourrais. Mais moi je ne suis pas comme ça.

Le père de Tenten : Tous les Hyuga sont comme ça.

Tenten : Ca suffit, père ! A quoi sert cette querelle inutile ?

Le père de Tenten : La ferme ! Après que tu aie déshonoré la famille, tu n'a pas ton mot à dire, Tenten.

Neji : Vous ne devriez pas parler de cette façon à votre fille, monsieur.

Le père de Tenten : De quel droit tu me donne des ordres ?

Neji : Ce n'est pas un ordre, mais un conseil. Vous ne pensez pas que si votre famille en est là, c'est à cause de vos réactions excessives ?

Le père de Tenten : Tu…tu ose… ?

Tenten : Neji ! Arrête !

Le père de Tenten : Qu'as-tu fait à ma fille ?

Neji : Rien qui ne puisse la rendre triste.

Le père de Tenten : Est-ce que tu as fait…

Tenten : Papa !

Neji : Si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, je vous répondrais que ca ne vous regarde pas.

Le père de Tenten parut très outré.

Le père de Tenten : Je répète ma question : qu'as-tu fait à ma fille ?

Tenten : Papa ! Ca suffit maintenant !

Neji : Vous êtes têtu.

Le père de Tenten : Je suis soucieux.

Neji : Têtu et possessif.

Le père de Tenten : Ce n'est pas la question ! Enfin, sache que Tenten va rentrer à Konoha.

Neji : Tenten à 18 ans la semaine prochaine. Vous n'avez bientôt plus le droit de décider à sa place.

Le père de Tenten : Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose mon garçon. Nous avons trouvé un fiancé à Tenten.

Tenten : QUOI ?

Le visage de Neji s'assombris. Pourquoi avait t-il fallut que leurs familles se détestent ?

Neji : Je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

Le père de Tenten : C'est ce qu'on verra mon garçon.

Sur cette dernière réplique, il tira Tenten par le bras et sortit.

Neji resta sans voix dans l'appartement.

Il entendait Tenten qui criait son nom.

Il voyait par la fenêtre que son père la frappait.

Et les journées passèrent…il était seul.

Tenten aussi était seule.

Mais ils s'appelaient tous les jours.

Un jour Tenten l'appela, affolée : Son fiancé était horriblement méchant, de plus elle devait partir de Konoha avec lui.

Neji avait dit qu'il ferait quelque chose pour elle, mais en réalité il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pouvait faire pour se sortir de cette situation.

Le soir, il en avait plus qu'assez d'être seul et loin d'elle.

Neji : _Je n'ai plus qu'une seule solution. Mais c'est risqué. Très risqué._

Tenten se retournait dans son lit. Demain elle partait. Elle allait prendre l'avion pour partir de Konoha avec son fiancé…quitter ses rêves…et Neji.

La jeune fille ne trouva pas le sommeil tout de suite, la peur lui lacérant le ventre. Elle finit tout de même par s'endormir, mais sa nuit fut troublés par d'affreux cauchemars.

Le lendemain…

Le père de Tenten : Debout. C'est l'heure.

Tenten se leva. Elle prit conscience que sa situation n'était pas un affreux cauchemar, mais la réalité.

Elle marcha lourdement vers la salle de bain, pris sa douche, puis laissant sa tenue de ninja sur son lit, comme lui avait ordonné son père.

Elle enfila un débardeur blanc et un jean.

Elle se détacha les cheveux.

Elle descendit l'escalier, une profonde tristesse au fond des yeux.

Ses parents l'amenèrent à l'aéroport (oui il y a un aéroport à Konoha) et ne lui adressèrent pas un mot.

Ils descendirent, et la jeune fille horrifiée vit son fiancé qui la regardait avec un air proche du sadisme.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et commença à lui tenir la taille.

La mère de Tenten : Bonjour, Takeï ! Comment allez-vous depuis le temps ?

Takeï : Bien, car je vois que votre fille s'est faite belle pour moi.

Tenten soupira. On l'avait _forcée_.

Takeï se pencha vers son oreille.

Takeï : Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser…toi et moi.

Tenten se figea. Qu'est ce qu'il sous entendait ? Elle avait peur. Très peur. Elle avait envi de pleurer, de crier à ses parents de ne pas la laisser avec ce gros pervers. Elle voulait rentrer à Konoha. Revoir ses amis. Et se caler entre les bras protecteurs de Neji.

La mère de Tenten : Allons, ma chérie. On dirait que tu es terrorisée.

Tenten tourna les yeux vers sa mère et fondit en larme.

La mère de Tenten : Et bien ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive subitement ?

Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir sa fille. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire car elle était soumise aux décisions de son mari.

Le père de Tenten : Arrête tes caprices, tu veux ? L'avion va bientôt partir.

: Minute !

Le père de Tenten se retourna et vit Neji, essoufflé.

Neji : Enlève tes sales pattes de son corps, gros porc, où j'te bute !

Tenten : Neji !

Takeï : Gros porc ? Tu ne semble pas savoir à qui tu t'adresse !

Le père de Tenten : Ca suffit ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Neji : C'est simple. Aujourd'hui Tenten à 18 ans.

Tenten : Ah oui…avec cette agitation j'avais complètement oublié.

Neji : …elle est donc libre de faire ce qu'elle veut…elle est devenue indépendante. Cela fait une semaine que vous êtes venu la récupérer. Je vous avais prévenu. Vous êtes trop lents.

Tenten se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

Takeï pris le bras de Tenten.

Takeï : Sa ne se passera pas comme ça !

Tenten se retourna et lui envoya une grosse gifle.

Tenten : Ne me touche pas, obsédé !

La mère de Tenten : T…Tenten…

Tenten : désolée, Maman !

Elle courut vers Neji et se jeta dans ses bras.

Tenten : J'ai cru que tu allais me laisser partir…

Neji : On à fait une promesse. Celle de rester toujours ensemble.

Tenten : Je t'aime.

Neji : Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard ému de la mère, sous les aboiements du père qui essayait de ranimer le fiancé.

Ils partirent main dans la main, en prenant les bagages et en foutant un coup de pied au passage au vieux pervers inanimé.

_Ils avaient promis d'être toujours ensemble, non ?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 29 ! Ca devient de plus en plus dur de trouver de l'inspiration.**

**Tenten : Pourquoi c'est un pervers mon fiancé ?**

**Kiba31 : Parce que, c'est pour ton plonger dans le désarroi le plus total.**

**Tenten : Je vois.**

**Cool. Bon continuez de m'envoyer des review ! Parce que ca devient plus dur de continuer là, et qu'en plus ma vie est dur aussi :) alors des review sa fait plaisir :)**

**Bon ! Ya deux personne qui suivait mon histoire depuis le début qui ont disparut :( c'est Popine et Inunobaka !**

**Bouhou vous m'avez abandonné :(**

**Itachi : Arrête ton délire.**

**Oh c'est bon, hein. Continuez d'envoyer des review !**

**Itachi : Compte toute les fois ou tu as dit ca.**

**C'est vrai que ca fait beaucoup.**

**Itachi : Oui.**

**Bon, on s'en fou. Continuez d…**

**Itachi : Hem.**

**Ah oui j'men rend même plus compte quand je dis ça. Bon, alors on se revoie au chapitre 30 !**

**Itachi : Bye, bye !**

**KiBa31 (et un peu Itachi qui s'incruste) **


	30. Pourquoi je t'aime?

Temari se dirigea vers la fenêtre, un café à la main.

Elle regarda les premiers rayons du matin qui passaient par la fenêtre, et qui caressaient les cerisiers en fleurs.

Elle observa la maison.

La mère de Shikamaru entra dans l'appartement.

La mère de Shikamaru : Bonjour, Temari !

Temari : Bonjour Madame Nara !

Elle et Temari avaient sympathisés, elles avaient à peut prés le même caractère. Elles étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait faire bouger Shikamaru, au grand malheur de ce dernier.

La mère de Shikamaru : Je te laisse le soin de réveiller Shikamaru, et…

Shikamaru : Pas la peine, j'suis déjà réveillé.

Shikamaru venait d'apparaitre miraculeusement, à seulement 9 heures du matin !

Temari : Comment sa se fait que tu sois déjà là ?

Shikamaru : _J'avais envie de te voir._ J'avais plus sommeil.

Temari et la mère de Shikamaru se regardèrent.

Temari : T'es bizarre. T'es malade ?

Shikamaru : Ne me regarde pas avec cet air suspicieux !

La mère de Shikamaru : Ca alors, c'est une grande première !

La mère de Shikamaru ayant beaucoup de choses à faire, elle vaqua vers ses occupations.

Temari finit son café en regardant par la fenêtre.

Shikamaru s'approcha par derrière et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Shikamaru : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Temari : Je bois mon café.

Shikamaru : Et après tu feras quoi ?

Temari (amusée): Je partirais faire ce que je dois faire. Travailler, si ce mot ne t'est pas encore inconnu.

Shikamaru : Je comprends.

Il embrassa Temari dans le cou.

Shikamaru : Je prends la douche en premier !

Temari : Grrr !

Quand il sortit de la douche…

Shikamaru : Je vais m'entraîner !

Temari : Ca te change.

Shikamaru l'embrassa et fila vers la porte.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son lieu d'entraînement. Il s'entrainait là depuis des années avec Ino et Chôji.

Chôji : Te voilà, flemmard !

Ino : Ne serais-ce pas pour une autre raison que tu es en retard ?

Chôji : Oui…même si je trouve étrange que tu sois venu.

Ino : Tu n'aurais pas reçut l'influence de quelqu'un ?

Chôji : Ou quelqu'unE ?  
Ino : Une magnifique blonde ?

Chôji : Du pays du sable ?

Shikamaru (blasé): _On aurait dut être plus discret avec Temari._

Asuma : Yo, les jeunes ! Prêts pour l'entraînement ?

Ino : Oui !

Chôji : J'ai faim.

Shikamaru : Galère.

Asuma : _Ils n'ont pas vraiment grandis._

Après l'entraînement…

Ino : Oh mais regarde qui t'attends !

En effet, Temari attendais Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : _Mh…c'est adorable._

Il esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers Temari.

Il l'embrassa furtivement (Ino et Chôji ricanaient) et ils partirent vers la maison de Shikamaru.

Temari sourit et pris la main de Shikamaru, ce dernier rougit et continua à marcher en regardant l'objet de ses pensées qui n'était d'autre que la magnifique fille du sable.

Arrivés, Temari se jeta dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un bon repas.

Shikamaru, lui était couché sur la banquette.

Shikamaru : Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Temari : Non, ca ira. J'ai fini.

Elle apporta une salade composée.

Shikamaru : Merci…_elle est adorable aujourd'hui._

La mère de Shikamaru rentra.

La mère de Shikamaru : Ah, vous avez commencé à manger !

Temari : Oui !

La mère de Shikamaru : Waah ! Temari, tu es bonne à marier.

Temari (rougissante) : Merci !

La mère de Shikamaru : Bonjour, feignasse ! Je suppose que tu ne t'es pas bougé pour l'aider ?

Shikamaru : Je lui ai proposé mon aide.

La mère de Shikamaru : C'est déjà un miracle !

Shikamaru soupira.

La mère de Shikamaru : Il me fait de plus en plus penser à son père.

Shikamaru : Sauf que comparé à vous, moi je ne rampe pas aux pieds de Temari. _(Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais j'ai ma fierté de mec)_

La mère de Shikamaru : Quand à Temari, elle me fait de plus en plus penser à moi en mon jeune temps.

Temari (admirative) : C'est vrai ?

Shikamaru : Ca veut dire qu'en grandissant elle va devenir comme toi ?

La mère de Shikamaru : Arrête de râler.

Temari pris Shikamaru par le bras.

Temari : Bon, nous on va dans la chambre.

La mère de Shikamaru : Bon, ben…_ (Clin d'œil) _bonne chance !

Shikamaru : _Avec ces sous-entendus de filles, je crains le pire._

Ils partirent donc, en parallèle le père de Shikamaru rentra également.

La mère de Shikamaru : Bonjour, mon chéri !

Le père de Shikamaru : Ahh…je suis crevé.

La mère de Shikamaru : Je veux bien le croire…avec les journées que t'as.

Le père de Shikamaru : Les missions pleuvent de partout.

La mère de Shikamaru : Je vais te faire couler un bain, tu te sentiras mieux après.

Le père de Shikamaru : Merci, tu es un amour.

La mère de Shikamaru : Mais de rien…ah, Shikamaru et Temari sont encore ensemble !

Le père de Shikamaru : Je pensais que ca durerais pas, vu le caractère de notre fils.

La mère de Shikamaru : Eh si. Il est très amoureux mais il faudrait qu'il soit plus démonstratif.

Le père de Shikamaru : Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne manque pas de maturité.

La mère de Shikamaru : Tu es sûr que ca ira ?

Le père de Shikamaru : Certain.

Dans la chambre…

Ils sont tout les deux sur le lit, Shikamaru adossé au mur, Temari la tête posée sur ses genoux.

Temari : Il y a une question que j'aimerais te poser.

Shikamaru : Va-y.

Temari : Pourquoi est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

Shikamaru redoutait cette question de fille. C'était le moment d'être sincère.

Shikamaru : Et ben…Déjà quand on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois, lors de l'examen de classe moyenne, à 12 ans…je trouvais que tu étais spéciale. C'est-à-dire pas comme les autres filles, pas comme Ino ou Sakura. Puis les années ont passé, on s'est vu pendant des missions, une ou deux fois par mois. J'appréciais ta compagnie, rien de plus. Puis le plan de Kakashi est arrivé, il nous a mis dans la même chambre, c'est sûr ca crée des liens. Enfin voilà, quoi. Et puis quand tu étais dans le noir, perdue comme une petite fille…tellement seule…tu as pleuré toute les larmes de ton corps…tu étais tellement sensible…Moi qui n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser paraître mes sentiments, je t'ai trouvé tellement humaine…

Temari avait tout écouté attentivement.

Shikamaru : C'est pour ça…que je suis amoureux de toi.

Temari sourit.

Shikamaru caressa ses cheveux.

Temari : Merci.

La jeune fille se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé une sensation comme celle là. Elle veut passer sa vie avec lui.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il enfouie sa tête dans son cou.

Shikamaru : Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que tu sens tout le temps la pêche.

Temari (amusée): Et toi ce qui est bien, c'est que tu embrasse super bien.

Shikamaru : Sérieux ?

Temari : Mais oui ! On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !

Shikamaru : Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'occasion avant toi.

Temari : T'as de l'expérience de naissance !

Shikamaru (amusé) : Faut croire.

Temari l'embrassa à nouveau.

Temari : Mh ! J'adoreuhhh !

Shikamaru : Hey, si tu continue, tu va m'empêcher de respirer.

La jeune fille sourit.

Temari : Bon, on va dehors ?

Shikamaru : Si tu veux.

Ils sortirent dehors.

Temari : Tu m'a jamais dit « je t'aime »

Shikamaru : Pff…les filles alors…elles comprennent qu'avec des mots.

Shikamaru se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

Shikamaru : Oui, je t'aime.

Temari : Voilà qui est mieux.

_Tu as brisé ma monotonie…tu m'as donné l'envie de vivre…tu m'apporte de la joie au quotidien…Tu es tellement vivante, mais tellement fragile. Je te protégerais afin que personne ne froisse tes ailes…jusqu'à la fin des temps._

Mais ca je pourrais jamais lui dire en face, j'ai quand même ma fierté de mec.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hey ! Ca faisait longtemps :) J'ai put terminer ce chapitre, l'inspiration ne venait pas, c'était angoissant ! Bref, mes lecteurs les plus fideles sont revenus :) Et pis vous savez quoi ? Demain j'ai grève.**

**Shikamaru : Tu raconte ta vie.**

**Et alors ? Demain je n'ai pas cours ! Je partage ma joie !**

**Shikamaru : Mais tout le monde s'en fou de ta joie.**

**Hem. Il y a quelqu'un qui a réussi à déceler mon secret. Et oui, pour Neji et Tenten je m'étais inspiré d'Angel Sanctuary. Juste pour la scène de l'aéroport. C'est cool ! Ca prouve que vous lisez de bons manga…Moi personnellement mes mangas préférés c'est :**

**Naruto ! (le meilleur, vive Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji et Itachi !)**

**Samouraï deeper Kyo (le deuxième meilleur ! Luciole et Shinrei en force !)**

**Fruits basket (sérieux j'aime bien ! Vive Kyo et Kagura !)**

**Hunter X hunter (vive le grand Kirua et Kurapika !)**

**Aloreuhh…Qu'est ce que j'aime après…Ah oui ! Evangelion ! J'en suis au volume 9 ! (vive Kaworu :))**

**Bon j'arrête. C'est juste que si on partage les mêmes goûts en matière de manga c'est cool :)**

**Bon on se retrouve au chapitre…31 (déjà ?)**

**Aurevoireuhhh !**

**KiBa31**


	31. Discussion de fille

Sakura se rendit à Ichiraku ramen, comme prévu. Elle devait rejoindre Tenten, Ino et Hinata. Et Temari, si Ino à réussi à la traîner jusque là et la séparer de son Shikamaru.

Elle arriva et vit une jeune fille aux macarons qui n'était autre que Tenten.

Sakura : Salut, Tenten !

Tenten : Ah, Sakura ! Ca va ?

Sakura : Oui et toi ? Tu as réussi à quitter ton Neji ?

Tenten eut un petit rire.

Tenten : En fait des amis de mes parents m'ont confiés trois enfants, âgés de deux à cinq ans. J'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir venir, à cause d'eux, mais finalement Neji m'a proposé de s'en occuper pour moi, de façon à ce que je puisse aller vous rejoindre.

Sakura : C'est gentil de sa part, mais…Tu es sûre qu'il est qualifié ?

Tenten : Certaine.

Chez Tenten…

Neji : Ecoutez moi bien, bande de petites vermines. Ici c'est moi qui commande, alors le premier qui ouvre la bouche je lui envoie un shuriken dans le cul. Compris ?

Toi là, 'tin, c'est quoi ton nom, déjà ? Oh, la morveuse ! Lâche mes cheveux ! AH MAIS ME BAVE PAS DESSUS ! N'appelle pas tes copains, traître ! MAIS LÂCHEZ-MOI, BORDEL !

A Ichiraku Ramen…

Sakura : Ah, voilà Ino et Temari.

Ino : Salut !

Temari : Mhg. (grogne)

Hinata arriva juste après que les deux jeunes filles soit arrivées.

Hinata : Bonjour tout le monde !

Sakura : Salut ! Bon on est au complet !

Temari : Faut croire.

Ino : Alors, Ca va bien ?

Hinata : Oui, moi ca va.

Sakura : Moi aussi !

Les filles parlèrent un bon moment, mais il survient la question FONDAMENTALE, de toute discussion de filles qui ont un petit ami.

Sakura : Vous l'avez déjà fait avec votre copain, vous ?

Hinata : Faire quoi ?

Sakura : Bah…CA.

Hinata vira au cramoisi.

Ino : Et toi Sakura, avec Sasuke ?

Sakura : On en a déjà parlé…mais je ne me sens pas prête pour l'instant. Lui il se sent prêt mais moi pas trop. Il m'a dit qu'il attendrait.

La jeune fille sourit.

Sakura : C'est tellement mignon !

Ino : C'est vrai que quelqu'un qui peut attendre sans aller voir ailleurs juste par amour, c'est pas courant.

Sakura : C'est vrai. Et toi Ino ?

Ino : Ah ben oui, on l'a déjà fait !

Toutes : QUOIIII ?

Ino : Bah quoi ? On s'aime.

Temari : Au moins c'est franc.

Ino : On en a parlé, tout ça…c'est lui qui m'a proposé en premier, et puis je me sentais prête donc…voilà. Il a été très doux avec moi. Ce n'est pas commun quelqu'un d'aussi gentil !

Tenten : C'est vrai que y'a des gens brutaux…on a qu'a voir les cas de viols…

Sakura : Oui…tu seras heureuse avec Kiba.

Ino : Je pense aussi !

Sakura : Et toi Tenten ?

Tenten : Heu…oui, quand on s'est enfuit. Le premier soir.

Sakura : C'est romantiiiiiiiique !

Tenten : J'avais un peu peur…je ne savais pas si j'étais prête ou non. Je savais que si je refusais, il m'attendrait. Mais quelque chose me disait de foncer…j'ai bien fait d'écouter ce quelque chose…je ne regrette rien.

Hinata : _Qu'est ce qu'elle est jolie quand elle parle de Neji…elle est vraiment radieuse._

Sakura : C'est mignon !

Tenten (rêveuse) : Oui.

Ino : Et toi, Temari ?

Temari : Ca te regarde ?

Ino : S'il te plaît !

Temari : Pff…on a été interrompus.

Sakura : Par qui ?

Temari (honteuse) : Sa mère.

Ino : En gros…c'est sérieux avec Shikamaru !

Temari : Oui.

Sakura : Et toi Hinata ?

Hinata (rouge): Mh…On ne se voit pas souvent. Deux ou trois fois par semaine.

Sakura : Oh…mais bientôt les missions se ferons plus rares, non ?

Hinata : Oui, j'espère. J'aimerais le voir.

Sakura : Je comprends. Je comprends ce que c'est de souffrir de ne pas voir quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Hinata : Sakura…

Sakura : Enfin bref, c'est du passé ! Je suis sûre que ca s'arrangera avec Naruto !

Ino : Dis moi, Sakura.

Sakura : Oui ?

Ino : Ou as-tu eu ce pendentif ?

Sakura : Ah ! C'est Sasuke qui me l'a donné. Le jour où il est revenu, très tôt le matin. Il est passé à mon appartement, il ma accroché ça. Et comme j'étais dans un état de demi sommeil, je le voyais pas…A part dans le miroir. J'ai crut halluciner. Puis il m'a raconté qu'il était passé vite fait, pour me donner ça, mais que des gens l'attendaient en bas pour soigner ses graves blessures…donc il est venu vite fait, il est reparti se faire soigner, puis il m'a retrouvé désespérée au temple…

Elle marqua une pause.

Sakura : Je réalise a quel point j'ai été idiote ! J'ai crut devenir folle…

Tenten : Mais non, Sakura. C'est normal de sombrer dans le désespoir quand on est convaincu que la personne qu'on aime à disparu.

Ino : C'est vrai. Tu as droit au bonheur aussi, non ?

Sakura sourit.

Sakura : C'est vrai !

Tenten : On a des copains exceptionnels, quand même.

Ino : Oui !

Tenten eut une petite pensée amusée pour Neji qui devait galérer quelque part.

Chez Tenten…

Enfant 1 : Ouinnn ! Je vais le dire à Maman que tu m'as attaché au ventilateur !

Neji : La ferme ! Comme j'ai oublié vos noms, toi sa sera morveux n°1, toi morveuse n°2, et toi morveux n°3. Alors…

Morveuse n°2 : Pourquoi t'as les yeux blancs ?

Neji : Et toi, pourquoi tu pose des questions à la con ?

Morveuse n°2 : Ouiiin !

Morveux n°1 : Ahh ! Je me suis fait caca dessus !

Neji : Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne pouvais pas prévenir au lieu de te chier dessus ?

Morveux n°1 : Je ne peux pas je suis attaché au ventilateureuhhh…

Neji : Je ne te demande pas de bouger, mais juste de prévenir ! Afin que je te détache !

Morveux n°1 (tire la langue): Trop tard !

Morveux n°3 : Je vais dire à maman que tu m'as frappé tout à l'heure !

Neji : Je t'ai pas frappé…je t'ai juste appris à ne pas me lancer ton yaourt dessus. Maintenant tait toi, où je t'achève…

A Ichiraku Ramen…

Ino : Mh ! J'ai bien mangé !

Sakura : Moi aussi ! Et, vous êtes au courant de la date de mariage de Kakashi-sensei et de Kurenai-sensei ?

Hinata : Moi Kurenai-sensei m'a dit qu'ils allaient faire un truc intime…sans grande cérémonie.

Sakura : Dommage ! J'aurais aimé voir Kakashi-sensei en costar !

Ino : Moi aussi, c'est à ne pas rater !

Tenten : Dis donc, Ino !

Ino : Oui ?

Tenten : Il parait que t'es déjà fiancée avec Kiba !

Ino (souriante) : Oui.

Sakura : T'es rapide, dis donc !

Ino : Ben c'est rien, les fiançailles…c'est juste histoire de concrétiser la relation. Et puis j'ai 17 ans, déjà !

Sakura : Montre ta bague !

Ino montre sa bague fièrement.

Sakura : Ma-gni-fique !

Ino : N'est ce pas !

Tenten : Bon, je vais rentrer !

Sakura : Moi aussi !

Hinata (rayonnante) : Je dois voir Naruto ce soir !

Sakura : Bonne chance !

Les cinq filles se séparèrent…chacune d'elle devaient rejoindre leur petits amis respectifs.

Chacune se demandaient ce que faisait l'objet de leurs pensées.

Et bien, on vous le dévoile maintenant !

Sasuke :

Le jeune garçon est rentré de mission, il prend sa douche. Quand il sort, il met la table et range un peu (quel gentil garçon !)

Shikamaru :

Le brun lit un livre sur le Genjutsu.

Il jette le livre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Shikamaru : _'tain, j' m'emmerde. Ca sert à quoi de me faire lire un livre sur le Genjutsu alors que je ne maîtrise pas les illusions ? J'me fais vraiment trop chier. Reviens vite, Temari ! J'ai besoin de toi, là !_

Kiba :

Il prend une douche…il se prépare, parce que ce soir il voit Ino. Il met ses chiens dehors, pour ne pas être gêné. Il prépare sa soirée, en gros.

Neji :

Morveux n°1 : Pan ! Pan ! T'es mort !

Neji : Quoi je suis mort ?

Morveuse n°2 : Il t'a tué. T'es mort.

Neji : N'importe quoi.

Morveux n°3 : Ouiiin ! Le vilain monsieur il ne nous prend pas au sérieux !

Neji : Evidemment, vous êtes les énergumènes les moins crédibles que j'ai vus.

Morveuse n°2 : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Neji : Non, non ! Pleurs pas ! Tu veux quoi ? Jouer ? Un bisou ? (mais compte pas sur moi) Du lait ? De la bière ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux mais ferme ta gueule, pitié !

Morveuse n°2 : Je veux qu'on joue au cow-boy ! Porte-moi, mon fidèle cheval !

Neji : _Tenten…promet moi qu'on n'aura jamais d'enfants._

Naruto :

Kakashi : Ca ira, Naruto. Tu as beaucoup progressé.

Naruto : Vous trouvez, Kakashi-sensei ?

Kakashi : Oui. Ah tient, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attends.

Hinata était appuyée contre le mur et attendait le jeune blond.

Naruto : Ah oui ! J'y vais, alors !

Il se dirigea vers Hinata qu'il embrassa tendrement et ils partirent tout les deux.

_BREF. C'est la belle vie, quoi._

_Enfin…pour combien de temps ?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 32 ! J'ai rattrapé le nombre de volume de Naruto en éditions japonaise ! A moins qu'il y en ait 33…je ne sais pas trop. Toute façon je les rattraperais un jour. Bref, continuez d'envoyer des review, je suis contente que vous appréciiez ce que je fais. :) Bon, on se retrouve au chapitre 33 !**

**KiBa31**


	32. C'est quand le bonheur?

Sasuke caressait les cheveux soyeux de Sakura, qui elle était profondément endormie. Il décida de bouger un peu. Il enferma Sakura à clefs (au cas où) et sortit.

Il alla vers l'entrée de Konoha…et soudain, une pensée depuis longtemps oublié lui traversa l'esprit.

_« Venge toi…va rejoindre Orochimaru »_

Il tenta de chasser cette obscure pensée de son esprit mais n'y parvint pas.

_« Fuis et accroche toi à la vie, imprudent petit frère »_

Sasuke : Arrête !

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

_« Si tu veux te venger et libérer ton âmes de ses démons… »_

Sasuke : _Non !_

_« TUE TON AMI LE PLUS PROCHE »_

Sasuke : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le garçon s'effondra au sol.

Sasuke : _Toute cette haine…je pensais l'avoir enfermée au fond de mon cœur…_

Il se releva tant bien que mal, puis s'enfonça dans Konoha.

Sasuke : _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette haine revient cinq ans après ?_

: Car elle est toujours là malgré toi…

Sasuke se retourna. L'homme qui s'adressait à lui n'était d'autre que…

Sasuke : Itachi ! (Quel suspense -.-')

Itachi : Alors frérot, comment tu va ? T'entends des voix ?

Sasuke : Trêve de plaisanteries ! C'est toi qui envoie des messages par télépathie ?

Itachi : Bien vu. Une autre facette du sharingan hypnotique.

Sasuke : Pourquoi est tu revenu ?

Itachi : Je t'estime assez mature pour être mon adversaire.

Sasuke : Ah, tu te décide enfin ! Je vais t'éclater !

Sasuke courut vers son frère, qui lui, s'en débarrassa vite fait.

Il envoya Sasuke contre un arbre.

Sasuke : Hn !

Itachi : C'est donc cela ton niveau ? Tu me déçois ! J'ai bien envie de te tuer, j'ai honte pour toi.

Sasuke se releva.

Il se concentra puis de nombreuses étincelles bleues jaillirent de sa main.

Il esquissa un sourire mi-sadique, mi-amusé.

Sasuke : Viens, je t'attends !

Itachi : Tu as donc décidé d'abréger ta vie…c'est ton problème.

Itachi fonça sur lui, et lui donna un coup de poing au ventre, que Sasuke para au dernier moment. Le jeune Uchiwa lui envoya un coup de poing au visage, mais Itachi esquiva.

Ils se reculèrent tout deux.

Itachi : Tu esquive bien, mais tu as sûrement une faiblesse.

Sasuke regardait son frère, intrigué. A quoi il pensait ?

Itachi : Et ta plus grande faiblesse…je sais que c'est TOI !

Itachi activa son Mangekyou.

Sasuke (effrayé) : _Il faut que je ferme les yeux…_

Trop tard, Itachi l'avait déjà hypnotisé.

_Tout est noir autour de Sasuke, à part une paire de Sharingan qui brille dans le noir…_

_Itachi : Petit frère…ta plus grande faiblesse c'est toi, et ta grande lâcheté. C'est à cause de ta lâcheté que nos parents sont morts._

_Sasuke voulut répliquer, mais aucuns son de sortirent de sa bouche._

_Itachi : C'est vain. J'ai bloqué tes cordes vocales._

_Sasuke trembla de tous ses membres._

_Itachi : Et si tu avait fait quelque chose pour les sauver, tu n'en serais pas là. Tu serais en train de vivre ta belle vie avec ta copine aux cheveux roses…en train de te payer du bon temps avec ton copain renard…la même vie que maintenant, mes avec ta souffrance dut à ta lâcheté en moins…_

_Itachi soupira._

_Itachi : Mais si tu avais eu la force…d'avancer…tu aurais put sauver Maman…entendre sa voix quand elle t'appelle…sentir son parfum…_

_Son regard maternel quand elle te donnait ton goûter…hm, tu ne la reverras plus jamais, et tu sais pourquoi ?_

_Sasuke essaya tant bien que mal de parler, sans succès._

_Itachi : Parce que tu es trop…lâche._

_Sasuke se leva et fonça sur Itachi, qui l'envoya s'écraser sur un mur._

_Itachi : Minute, je n'ai pas terminé. Et papa ? C'est lui qui t'entrainais aux shuriken. Parce que je refusais. Il essayait tout le temps de me comprendre…Hm, personne ne peux. Et toi non plus tu n'as pas compris, même au début…que c'est parce que vous ne m'avait pas compris que je vous aie tués…sauf toi. Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué ? Parce que je ressens le besoin de me venger de ce clan…même après les avoir tous tués je ressens le besoin de salir le nom des Uchiwa. Et comme tu es le seul en vie…_

_Sasuke regarda son frère, horrifié._

_Itachi sourit._

_Itachi : Tu va presque regretter de ne pas être mort cette nuit là._

_Sasuke s'égosilla de toutes ses forces, mais aucuns son de parvenaient à sortir…_

_Itachi : Enfin, c'est du passé…mais le passé te rattrape, Sasuke. Et tu va devoir y faire face…et assumer ton éternelle lâcheté, celle qui a conduit nos parents au tombeau._

_Sasuke : C'EST FAUX !_

_Sasuke fut étonné. Itachi aussi._

_Itachi : Hm…tu as réussi à défaire mon sort. Ca devait te gonfler sérieusement._

_Sasuke : Ecoute moi bien, connard…c'est de ta faute si ils sont mort…c'est toi qui ne nous comprenait pas, ne mélange pas les rôles. Et je ne suis plus lâche, je suis devenu fort…je serais toujours fort, depuis que nos parents sont morts par ta faute, j'ai trouvé d'autres personnes à protéger._

_Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Sasuke._

_Sasuke : MAIS TOI TU SERAS TOUJOURS SEUL !_

_Itachi se figea. La tristesse se lisait sur son visage._

_Sasuke : Il n'est pas attentif, c'est le moment !_

_Sasuke fonça sur lui et lui colla un coup de poing au visage._

_Itachi : Hn…j'ai relâché mon attention…_

_Se coup de poing fit perdre sa concentration à Itachi qui désactiva le Mangekyou dans la foulée._

Itachi, essoufflé, regarda son frère qui était hors de lui.

Sasuke : Nos parents sont mort…ils n'existent plus…mais personne ne pourra les remplacer dans mon cœur….Même pas la haine !

Itachi : On ne peut pas vivre sans la haine.

Sasuke : Si ! Si tu nous avais parlé, à Papa, maman, ou moi, on n'en serait pas là !

Itachi : Pff…

Itachi se figea un instant à cause de la douleur et finit par regarder son jeune frère.

Itachi : Je reconnais que tu as progressé. On se reverra.

Le visage de l'Uchiwa s'assombrit.

Itachi : Et cette fois je compte bien en finir avec toi.

Sasuke : Je peux considérer ça comme une victoire ?

Itachi : Oui, pour l'instant. Mais n'oublie pas que la prochaine fois, je te tuerais.

Itachi disparus dans un nuage de fumée.

Sasuke s'effondra par terre.

_J'ai…j'ai gagné…_

Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers chez lui, pressé de raconter ses exploits à Sakura.

Il rentra et la jeune fille était en train de se brosser les cheveux.

Sasuke : Sakura…

Sakura : Sasuke ? Mais où était tu ? Je m'inquiétais ! (tu parle elle se brossait les cheveux ! XD ah, ah, ah j'ai la connerie ! C'est bon j'arrête.) Mais…tu es plein de sang !

Sasuke : C'est normal, je me suis battu.

Sakura : Avec qui ?

Sasuke : Mon frère.

Sakura : QUOI ?

Sasuke : Et j'ai gagné.

Sakura se jeta sur Sasuke.

Sakura : C'est…c'est merveilleux ! Tu es vengé !

Sasuke : Oui, je pourrais vivre l'esprit en paix, maintenant.

Sakura : Mais oui ! C'est génial !

Sasuke s'affala sur le lit.

Sakura : T'es crevé, tu devrais te reposer.

Sasuke : Oui, ca m'a fatigué.

Il s'endormit rapidement, c'était la première fois qu'il s'endormit paisible depuis la mort de ses parents.

_Sasuke : Je suis dans un rêve ?_

_Itachi : Oui, tu rêve, Sasuke…tu t'es endormi après m'avoir battu. _

_Sasuke : Alors je t'ai vraiment battu._

_Itachi : Oui. Tu as libéré ton âme, à présent._

_Sasuke regarda autour de lui et vit finalement qu'il était attaché par des chaînes. Il remarqua que son frère également était attaché par des chaînes._

_Il vit Naruto et Sakura s'approcher de ses chaînes et les détruire lentement._

_Les chaînes explosèrent et la salle dans laquelle était Sasuke et Itachi se transforma en chemin. Naruto et Sakura étaient maintenant au bout du chemin et faisaient signe à Sasuke de les rejoindre. Sasuke se dirigea vers eux et se retourna vers Itachi. Il était resté attaché._

_Sasuke : Pourquoi reste tu attaché ?_

_Itachi : Car comme Naruto et Sakura l'ont fait, moi je n'ai personne pour détruire mes chaînes. Comme tu l'as dit je suis seul._

_Sasuke : Je souhaite que tu trouve le bonheur aussi._

_Itachi : Comment peut tu vouloir le bonheur de celui qui a massacré ton clan ?_

_Sasuke baissa la tête. _

_Sasuke : Même si j'ai de la rancune contre toi…_

_Il la releva et sourit._

_Sasuke : Tu reste toujours mon frère._

_Itachi écarquilla les yeux. _

_Sasuke : A bientôt grand frère…_

_Il regarda Naruto et Sakura au bout du chemin._

_Sasuke : Je souhaite que tu prennes ce chemin et que tu me rattrape._

_Itachi : Merci…petit frère._

_Sasuke sourit et courut vers Naruto et Sakura._

_Itachi : Part devant, je te rejoins…_

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut.

Sakura : Qu'est ce qui se passe, Sasuke ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Sasuke : Non…bien au contraire…

_On ne rachète pas ses erreurs du passé…mais on peut les compenser. Itachi Uchiwa, sache que l'on sera toujours frère quoi qu'il arrive…en tant que frère je souhaite que tu sortes des ténèbres et que tu vives…_

_Que tu vives à la mémoire de nos parents…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Yo ! Voilà pour le chapitre…32 ! Je m'étais planté dans le chapitre précédent donc là je peux clamer haut et fort QUE J'AI RATTRAPE LE NOMBRE DE VOLUMES DE NARUTO EN VERSION JAPONAISE ! (enfin je crois)**

**Bref, j'me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, je sais pas pourquoi. C'est zarb. Ah, je vais répondre à plusieurs review qui m'ont reproché de changer d'ambiance soudainement. Style il y a de l'humour et PAF là y a Sasuke il meurt. Et ben je vous répondrais que l'ambiance varie selon mon humeur, quand j'ai écrit le chapitre sur Sakura qui devient folle j'étais TOTALEMENT déprimée. Aujourd'hui aussi, mais je me suis retenue de ne pas faire que Sasuke tue Itachi et qu'après il se suicide (suivit de Sakura). Ca sera pour plus tard ! Je rigole.**

**Bon continuez d'envoyer des review, c'est super chaud de trouver de l'inspiration…j'en cherche en cours d'allemand c'est tellement chiant que j'ai rien d'autre à faire…Ou dans mon lit avec de la musiqueuhhh ! vive le rock ! C'est bon j'arrête. Bon on se retrouve au chapitre…33 ? (si je me plante pas comme d'habitude) A plus les gens ! (Waah ! j'ai écrit tout ça ?)**

**KiBa31**


	33. disputes de couple !

Les différentes disputes

Naruto et Hinata

Naruto : Ca va Hinata ?

Hinata : Oui…

Naruto : Tu m'a l'air tendue.

Hinata : C'est que tout à l'heure tu m'as donné un coup dans les côtes sans faire exprès. J'ai mal.

Naruto : oh, pardon ma puce.

Il l'embrasse.

Hinata : Ca va déjà mieux.

Degrés de violence : 0/10

Neji et Tenten

Neji : Bordel, Tenten ! Tu ne peux pas ranger tes trucs ?

Tenten : MES trucs ? Attends, tu parle de ce qu'on va manger là ! Tu pourrais m'aider !

Neji : Pff…pourquoi ?

Tenten : Parce qu'on vit ensemble !

Neji : Mais c'est chiant !

Tenten : QUOI ? Mais Neji, tu sais de quoi tu parle ? Tu parle de notre vie à deux !

Neji : Non, je ne disais pas ça ! Tu as mal compris !

Tenten : Je suis désolée de ne pas être ce que tu attends de moi, je ne suis que Tenten, une jeune fille ordinaire !

Neji : Mais je ne t'ai jamais critiquée !

Tenten : Puisque c'est ca, t'as qu'a te faire tout seul la bouffe !

La jeune fille partit et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Neji : _S'a y est, elle a ses règles. Pff…_

Le jeune garçon se leva du canapé où il était avachi, et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

Neji : Tenten ?

Tenten : Va t-en !

Neji : Chérie ?

Tenten : Non !

Neji : Mon cœur ?

Tenten : Entreuhhh…

Neji entra dans la pièce, et découvrit Tenten recroquevillée.

Neji : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tenten : Neji…je…

Neji : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Tenten : Ben en fait…j'ai peur que tu me laisse tomber…

Neji : Mais…pourquoi je te laisserais tomber ?

Tenten : Parce que je suis banale…alors que toi tu es tellement hors du commun…je suis ordinaire, et j'ai peur que tu te lasse…

Neji : Mais ca va pas ? Pourquoi je me lasserais ?

Tenten : Je sais paaaas…

Neji sourit. Décidément…

Il l'a serra contre lui.

Neji : Je t'ai promis qu'on serait toujours ensemble. Alors qu'est ce que tu me fais là ?

Tenten : Je sais…mais c'est aussi parce que j'ai mes règles que je suis comme ça.

Neji : _Je l'aurais parié. _Bon t'inquiète pas. Pour me faire pardonner, je te fais le repas. Tu pleure plus ?

Tenten : Nion.

Neji : N'oublie pas que je t'aime.

Tenten : Voui.

Neji : Allez, repose toi.

Neji l'embrassa rapidement et alla faire le repas.

Neji : _C'est le prix à payer pour l'avoir mise en colère, mon vieux…_

Degrés de violence : 4/10

Sakura et Sasuke

Sakura se lève et attends Sasuke.

Sasuke rentre.

Sakura : Ah ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je t'attendais moi.

Sasuke : Je travaillais.

Sakura : Tu travaillais. Tu travailles tout le temps.

Sasuke : Sakura.

Sakura tourna son regard vers Sasuke. Il avait une expression…la même qu'il y a quatre ans.

Sasuke : Tu crois que c'est pour qui que je travaille ?

Il lui lança un regard noir et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Sakura : _Merde…_

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte.

Sakura : Sasuke…

Sasuke : N'entre pas.

Sakura : Sasuke ! Je suis désolée…pardonne moi…

Sasuke : …

Sakura : Tu as encore eu des ennuis, non ?

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ?

Sakura : Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Je suis ta petite amie !

Sasuke : Oui, j'ai eu des ennuis. J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes et toi tu dis que je ne suis jamais là alors que je travaille pour toi. Ca m'énerve.

Sakura : Je suis désolée…mais laisse-moi rentrer, Sasuke !

Sasuke ouvrit la porte.

Sakura entra et le serra contre elle.

Sakura : J'ignorais que tu avais tant d'ennuis.

Sasuke : Tu ne pouvais pas t'en douter.

Sakura : Je serais là pour te soutenir, d'accord ?

Sasuke : Oui…

Sakura s'approcha de Sasuke et l'embrassa tendrement. Le garçon ne fit rien. Il resta de marbre mais fini au bout d'un moment par répondre à son baiser.

Sakura : Je t'aime tu sais.

Sasuke : Moi aussi.

Degrés de violence : 5/10

Kiba et Ino (attention !)

Kiba : INO !

Ino : MAIS COMMENT TU ME PARLE !

Kiba : QUOI ? JE TE PARLE COMME JE VEUX !

Ino : CA NE VA PAS CONNARD ?

Kiba : QUOI CONNARD ? TU SAIS A QUI TU PARLE LA ?

Ino : PARFAITEMENT !

Kiba lui chope le bras.

Kiba : SA Y'EST TU T'ARRACHE, LA ! TU ME PARLE CONVENABLEMENT !

Ino : LACHE MOI !

Kiba tire le bras d'Ino et l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa passionnément.

Ino le fait basculer en arrière et ils tombent tout les deux sur le canapé.

… (Imaginez la suite)…

Degrés de violence : 8/10

Shikamaru et Temari

Temari : Shika, tu ne veux pas m'aider à faire la vaisselle ?

Shikamaru : Pff…non.

Temari : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Shikamaru : C'est un truc de fille…

Temari s'avance vers lui et lui fout une claque.

Shikamaru : Ca ne va pas ?

Temari : C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! T'as vu comment tu parle ? T'as idée d'a quel point tu peux être sexiste !

Shikamaru : Calme toi…je…m'excuse.

Temari : Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Excuse-toi !

Shikamaru : Je viens de la faire.

Temari : Ah oui, merde. Mais quand même ! T'as conscience de ce que t'as fait ou tu t'excuse juste pour éviter les emmerdes ?

Shikamaru : C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Temari sourit, s'appuya sur les épaules de Shikamaru et l'embrassa tendrement.

Temari : D'accord, mon chéri !

Shikamaru : _Elle a une double personnalité…_

Degrés de violence : 6/10 (A cause de la claque)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Voilà pour le chapitre 33 ! Je vous ai fait attendre, je sais. Mais l'inspiration ne vient pas…je manque de courage. Donc il faut continuer avec les review :)**

**J'ai fait une autre fic entre temps « Stop crying your heart out » (C'est un Kiba/Hina) Donc n'hésitez pas :)**

**Bon ! Merci encore pour tout votre soutient j'adore recevoir des review ! Surtout que dans une semaine j'ai le brevet blanc alors envoyez des review pour m'encourager (la vieille excuse…)**

**Hem…je vous aimeuuuhhh :)**

**KiBa31**


	34. douloureuse separation

Temari se lève calmement…Elle regarde Shikamaru endormis à côté, puis elle se dirige vers la cuisine sans faire de bruit.

Elle se met devant la fenêtre et commence à boire son café, quand elle sent quelqu'un qui l'attrape par derrière.

Temari : T'es bien matinal.

Shikamaru : Ca change non ?

Temari sourit se retourne et l'embrasse passionnément.

Shikamaru (amusé) : Espèce de barbare ! Tu me fais mal !

Temari : C'est ta faute, t'as qu'a pas être aussi beau.

Shikamaru l'embrasse rapidement et prend une pomme dans la corbeille à fruit.

Shikamaru : Asuma-sensei veut me voir.

Temari : Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

Shikamaru : J'en sais rien, mais il avait l'air sérieux.

Temari : C'est rare ça.

Shikamaru : Et ca ne présage rien de bon.

Temari sourit.

Temari : C'est pour ça que tu étais si matinal ? Je te voyais mal te lever à huit heures aussi.

Shikamaru : Tu commence à me connaitre.

Temari : Bon, dépêche ou tu va être en retard.

Shikamaru croque dans sa pomme.

Shikamaru : Attends…rien ne sert de se presser dans la vie…

Temari : Mais si ton maître à quelque chose de très sérieux à t'annoncer, il va être très en colère.

Shikamaru : D'accord, j'ai compris. Je renonce à ma pomme.

Il mit sa pomme dans du papier aluminium.

Shikamaru : Je l'a finirais ce soir. En fait…je voulais être avec toi plus qu'avec ma pomme mais bon…les choses ne vont pas toujours comme on veut.

Temari : Et oui…allez, vite, habille toi !

Shikamaru parti s'habiller et revint rapidement, embrassa Temari vite fait puis courut vers le lieu d'entraînement.

Il arriva et reconnu Ino et Chôji qu'il salua d'un bref signe de main.

Arriva Asuma, plutôt préoccupé.

Asuma : Bien, ce que j'ai à vous annoncer est plutôt préoccupant…mais n'allons pas par quatre chemin : demain, vous partez en mission de classe S pour une année.

Shikamaru : QUOI ?

Ino : UN AN ?

Chôji : …

Asuma : Je suis aussi désemparé que vous, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Shikamaru : _Est-ce que Temari pourra m'attendre un an ? _

Ino : _Merde ! Kiba se trouvera sûrement une copine pendant tout ce temps !_

Chôji : _Mon frigo adoré !_

Le soir…

Temari : _Qu'est ce que je peux faire en attendant qu'il revienne… ?_

Elle entendit la porte claquer.

Elle courut vers la porte et accueillit Shikamaru d'un long baiser.

Temari : Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Shikamaru baissa les yeux.

Shikamaru : J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Temari était étonné. Elle sentait mal ce qui allait se passer et imaginait les pires choses.

Shikamaru et elle s'assirent sur le canapé.

Shikamaru : Asuma-sensei m'a annoncé une terrible nouvelle…nous partons demain en mission de classe S pour un an.

Il sentit ses yeux lui piquer.

Temari elle, pleura carrément toute les larmes de son corps.

Temari : Une année ? Tant que ça ?

Shikamaru la serra contre lui.

Shikamaru : Je ne voulais pas que sa se termine comme ça.

Temari se sépara de lui.

Temari : QUOI ? Que sa se termine ?

Shikamaru : Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

Temari : Tant pis si je dois t'attendre un an, mais je refuse que notre histoire se termine ! Et puis Ino et Kiba n'ont pas dût casser, eux ! Kiba va l'attendre ! Je t'attendrais l'année entière s'il le faut !

Elle éclata en nouveau en sanglot.

Temari : Snif…je ne veux pas que sa se termine…snif…

Shikamaru la regarda, attristé. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Pourquoi devait t-il partir juste au moment où il avait trouvé le bonheur ?

C'était trop injuste.

Il lui prit la main.

Shikamaru : Tu pourras m'attendre un an ?

Temari : Oui, et même si tu partais dix ans je t'aurais attendu !

Shikamaru : Tu…tu es adorable.

Il la serra dans ses bras très très fort.

Shikamaru : Je ne t'oublierais jamais…je ne me ferais pas tuer. Je te le promets.

Temari : Je serais là pour t'attendre. Je compterais les jours qui me séparent de toi et je te resterais fidèle.

Plus tard, dans la soirée…

Shikamaru se coucha. Temari était couché aussi, elle regardait tristement le plafond. Soudain, elle se leva.

Shikamaru : Temari ?

Temari : S'il te plait…accorde-moi une dernière faveur…

Elle n'eut pas à formuler son souhait car Shikamaru avait déjà compris. Il avait compris car lui aussi en avait envie.

Le lendemain…

Shikamaru s'habilla rapidement. Il ne réveilla pas Temari car le jour des adieux est toujours trop triste. Il se dirige vers l'entrée du village, et rejoins Ino et Chôji. Ino a les yeux rougis. Elle à pleuré, beaucoup pleuré. Elle regarde Shikamaru les yeux pleins de tristesse, lequel la prend dans ses bras car il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Asuma arriva quelque temps après, et ils commencèrent à partir, quand tout à coup…

… : Attendez !

Ils se retournèrent.

Shikamaru : Temari ?

Temari : IMBECILE !

Shikamaru : _Arg._

Temari s'approcha de lui, elle était en pleurs.

Temari : Tu imagine ma souffrance quand j'ai vu que tu étais parti ? J'étais seule ! Toute seule et je te croyais parti pour un an ! Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je ressens ?

Une petite larme coula de l'œil de Shikamaru, ce dernier l'essuya rapidement.

Shikamaru : Bien sur que je comprends. C'est que le jour des adieu…on souffre trop.

Temari leva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

Temari : Je t'aime…ne m'oublie pas.

Shikamaru pris le visage de la jeune fille entre ses doigts et l'embrassa tendrement, d'un long et dernier baiser.

Shikamaru : Je ne vais pas t'oublier. Attends-moi. Je t'aime.

Temari constata que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui disait je t'aime, ce qui est très rare.

Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Temari : Je vais t'attendre !

Le garçon sourit tristement et partit devant. Ino serra Temari dans ses bras et suivit Shikamaru. Ils quittèrent Konoha. La mère de Shikamaru rejoins Temari bientôt, la consola, et lui proposa d'habiter chez elle, elle accepta.

Elle eut du mal à s'en remettre mais sa douleur s'atténuera avec le temps…

Elle gardera cependant dans son cœur son visage, son sourire, et la passion de leur dernière nuit…ce ne sont pas des choses qui s'oublient avec le temps…

Le jeune garçon avançait lentement, il était vraiment déprimé. Une année…il pouvait s'en passer, des choses.

Ino lui tapa sur l'épaule.

Ino : Ne te fais pas de soucies. Elle te sera fidèle.

Shikamaru sourit.

Shikamaru : Merci Ino.

Il pensa à son visage. A son odeur, à son sourire. A tout ce qui lui appartenait et qu'il ne verrait plus pendant une année.

Temari regarda les nuages et pensa que ces mêmes nuages passeraient bientôt au dessus de lui.

Temari : _Pendant cette année, je vais m'entraîner et devenir plus forte…et je vais…_

Elle interrompit ses pensées car elle fut soudain prise d'une violente nausée.

Elle courut vers les toilettes et vomis.

Temari : _J'ai chopé quoi, là ? Je me sens mal…_

Elle courut se coucher suite à une grosse fatigue en se disant que sa passera.

…_Si tu n'es pas près de moi tu reste dans mon cœur et dans mon âme…_

_Je t'attendrais._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Et voilà ! C'est triste non ? Moi je trouve…un an c'est long, très long…Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez si Temari va l'attendre. Mais le prochain chapitre j'annonce officiellement qu'ils auront 10 ans de plus ! Vous verrez leur changement, la survie de leur couple, leur enfants, leur carrière…**

**BREF la deuxième saison est en marche ! XD (genre !)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos review j'adore en recevoir…Merciiiii :)**

**KiBa31**

**PS : Les fans arts !**

**Pour les fans arts qui correspondent à l'histoire je vais essayer de vous en donner…alors allez sur http/fanfic-naruto. j'ai mis des fans arts :) faites y un tour :)**

**PS : peut être que l'adresse ne paraîtra pas sur -.- bon, au pire, contactez moi sur : que je vous envoie tout ça !**


	35. la nouvelle géneration and the end

Les premiers rayons de soleil tapent sur Konoha. Une petite fille aux grands yeux sombres et aux longs cheveux noirs s'entraine aux shuriken.

… : Akari, tu t'entraines des le matin ?

Akari : Et alors ?

… : Ouah ! Ce regard noir ! Tout le portrait de ton père !

Akari : Pff…

… : Quelle insolence ! Tu sais que tu t'adresse à ton Hokage !

: Naruto, espèce de crétin !

Naruto : Hey, moi c'est maître hokage, ou Naruto à la limite, mais pas crétin !

: Qu'est ce que t'es en train de déballer comme conneries ? Tu t'es prit la grosse tête maintenant, rigolo ?

Naruto : Tu me parle encore comme il y a 10 ans…allez, Sasuke, t'es pas marrant. Laisse-moi m'éclater avec elle ! Je lui apprends plein de chose.

Akari : Tu étais en train de me dire que je m'adressais à l'Hokage.

Naruto : Bah quoi. Je t'éduque.

Sasuke : Elle a des parents pour ça.

: Arrêtez tout les deux, et toi Akari, parle mieux à ton hokage, même si c'est dur.

Sasuke : Chérie ?

Naruto : Sakura-chaaaan ! Comment va le bébé ?

Sakura caresse son ventre. Il est gonflé depuis 8 mois.

Sakura : Il s'agite. C'est pour bientôt.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire rêveur. Il va être père pour la deuxième fois…

Le garçon avait beaucoup grandit, il avait toujours un regard froid, toujours une fierté mal placé, mais il était devenu beaucoup plus sociable. Ses traits étaient restés malgré tout ceux d'un adolescent, il était devenu d'une très grande beauté et il est admiré par toutes les femmes célibataires du village.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre au coin de la rue.

: Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Abruti !

: Calme toi chérie. Ce n'est qu'un brave passant…veuillez l'excuser, elle a ses règles…

: QUOI ? NE L'ECOUTEZ PAS MONSIEUR LE PASSANT ! Tu va payer, Shikamaru !

: Calme toi, Temari, tu vois bien que tu fais peur à Shikari.

: Pardon, ma puce. C'est ton père qui est bizarre.

: Eh. Oh, regarde il y a Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura la bas !

Naruto : Eux, on dirait encore des gamins.

Sasuke : Non mais regardez qui parle.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds s'avança vers eux en trainant un brun.

Sakura : Bonjour Temari !

Temari : Salut Sakura ! Dis donc, ca avance ta grossesse !

Sakura : Oui, c'est pour bientôt. Akari va être contente d'avoir un petit frère !

Akari : Pff…

: Hey, Akari, tu viens ?

Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés venait d'interpeller Akari, il avait des yeux perçants et avait un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Akari : Bonjour Akira. Je viens où ?

Akira : On s'amuse aux shuriken avec ma sœur.

Akari : Ah, donc Kyoko est avec toi. J'arrive. Papa ?

Sasuke : C'est bon, va-y. dis moi, Akira.

Akira : Oui ?

Sasuke : Il est où ton père ?

Akira : A la librairie avec Maman.

Sasuke : D'accord. Je le cherche.

Sakura : Pourquoi tu cherche Kiba ?

Sasuke : Je dois lui demander un truc, parce qu'on travaille sur la même mission en ce moment.

Akira et Akari partirent en courant.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Temari et Shikamaru se dirigèrent vers la boutique, ou ils virent Kiba un sourire aux lèvres regarder des images de ninjas expérimentés.

Kiba : Sérieux, c'est des putains de Ninja !

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus frappa Kiba.

: Soit plus poli !

Kiba : Pardon, Ino ! Ah, mais c'est Naruto ! (détourne la conversation)

Naruto : Yo !

Kiba : Vous ne voulez pas…qu'on aille à Ichiraku ramen, comme quand on était gosse ?

Naruto : Ah ouais ! Pour une fois que t'as une bonne idée.

Kiba : Si tu n'étais pas Hokage je t'aurais déjà tué.

Naruto : hé, hé, hé ! Bon, on se retrouve là bas, je vais chercher Hinata !

Kiba : Ok !

Il partit en sautant partout.

Sasuke : On a du mal à croire que cet imbécile est Hokage.

Sakura : Et pourtant…il nous a tous tellement soutenu.

Kiba : C'est vrai. Bon, on y va ?

Ino : Ouais !

Ils allèrent à Ichiraku ramen…et comme par hasard, ils rencontrèrent les autres ninjas.

Temari se lova dans les bras de Shikamaru.

Temari : C'est là que je suis venu le soir où tu es partit !

Shikamaru : Tu te consolais avec les ramen ?

Kiba : Au fait, qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant l'année où vous êtes parti ?

Temari : Ben en fait, le matin où il est partit j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. J'étais dans tous mes états, parce que la veille on avait pleinement profités de la soirée, sans prendre nos précautions…et puis sa mère ma soutenue…chaque jours j'ai regardé gonfler mon ventre avec amour…et après il est revenu un an après. L'enfant était né, il m'a demandé qui était cette petite fille. Je lui aie dit que c'était ma fille et qu'elle s'appelait Shikari. Je lui aie dit qu'elle avait le même début de prénom que son père. Vous savez ce qu'il m'a sortit ?

Shikamaru : Non, ne dit rien !

Temari : C'est marrant, le père il a le même début de prénom que moi…

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Shikamaru : T'aurais put t'abstenir.

Temari : Quand il a enfin capté, il à versé une petite larme…

Shikamaru (gêné): J'étais gamin…

Kiba : T'inquiète on te pardonne !

Sakura : Et toi, Kiba, tu as été fidele à Ino ?

Kiba : Bah en fait pendant un an je suis devenu un Sasuke.

Sakura : C'est-à-dire ?

Kiba : J'ai jeté toute les filles qui m'ont demandé.

Ino : Je suis fière de toi !

Akira, le fils de Kiba entra dans le restaurant.

Akira : Papa !

Kiba : Ouais ?

Akira : Il y a le Kazekage de Suna !

Naruto : Gaara ?

Akira : Oui, maître Hokage ! Il est avec une fille très bizarre qui se cogne contre tous les lampadaires !

Naruto : Ca c'est Leilani.

Sakura : Leilani ?

Naruto : Sa fiancée.

Sakura : Mh !

Ils restèrent ensembles toute la journée, à parler, à se raconter le passé…

Et Kakashi, non loin de là…

Kakashi : Chérie !

Kurenai : Oui ?

Kakashi : Tu as vu ? Les jeunes passent !

Kurenai : Ah oui.

Kakashi (rêveur) : Et dire que c'est moi qui aie réveillé cette génération !

Kurenai : On s'est bien éclaté à l'époque…

Flash back…

_Kakashi trace un plan._

_Kurenai : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_Kakashi : Regarde !_

_Sur le plan il y a une carré, dedans Sasuke qui fait la gueule, Sakura des cœurs dans les yeux, et Shino qui dors._

_Kakashi : Je fais le plan des chambres !_

_Kurenai : Gloups !_

Kakashi sourit, pensant à tous les bons moments passés avec ses élèves.

Naruto était devenu un beau jeune homme, il ressemblait beaucoup au quatrième hokage Yondaime, il savait se contrôler et ne plus beugler à tout bout de chant, il savait être sérieux quand il voulait. Il avait une tenue Orange et noir (comme dans la Next gen !) Mais en plus classe (peut on faire plus classe ?). Il avait seulement un petit garçon, Hinobi, blond, les yeux bleus comme son père. Il veut être Hokage (le gosse, pas Naruto…)

Sasuke avait toujours le regard noir, qui s'adoucissait à la vue de Sakura et parfois à celle de Naruto. Il portait toujours l'emblème des Uchiwa dans le dos. Ses traits étaient encore ceux d'un adolescent, ce qui lui donnait beaucoup de charme. Il est un des meilleurs éléments du village et il se pourrait bien que lui, Naruto et Sakura soit les nouveaux Ninja légendaires. Il a tué Orochimaru. Il a retrouvé la trace de son frère un jour, lequel à quitté l'Akatsuki, on ne l'a plus revu depuis. Sasuke à une petite fille avec Sakura, du nom d'Akari. Elle ressemble à son père quand il était jeune.

Sakura est devenu une très belle jeune femme, ses cheveux ont poussés, et lui arrivent aux fesses à présent. Elle fait partit de l'équipe de ninjas médicaux de Konoha, ou elle est une des meilleures. Elle a appris plusieurs sortilèges très puissants enseignés par l'ancienne hokage, Tsunade. Personne dans le pays est aussi intelligent et cultivé qu'elle (enfin, si, peut être Shikamaru…) elle n'a pas son pareil pour la maîtrise du chakra qu'elle manipule pour soigner les plaies profondes.

Shikamaru est devenu un très beau jeune homme, il fait partit de l'administration de Konoha, où son QI fait un malheur. Il effectue des missions importantes, qu'il réussi avec succès. Il ressemble à son père, avec un visage qui fait encore adolescent et sans la cicatrice. Il est toujours un peu macho. Personne dans la région ne le bat au go. C'est un élément très important de Konoha, où beaucoup de gens le réclament pour des missions urgentes. Il aime toujours regarder les nuages, et son autre passion après le go et Temari, c'est de regarder les nuages comme dans son jeune temps. Il est habillé comme dans la Next gen, c'est-à-dire un t-shirt noir avec un gilet de classe moyenne par-dessus.

Ino est devenu une jeune femme merveilleuse, sûrement une des plus belles de Konoha. Elle s'occupe toujours de sa boutique de fleurs, où elle fait des bouquets magnifiques pour des mariages et des réceptions. Son talent est admiré par tous. Elle est une des plus fortes kunoichi de Konoha, car elle continue d'effectuer des missions sans jamais être blessée. Elle porte un t-shirt à col roulé, à manche courte, et une mini jupe, tout en bleu foncé, et porte des bas résilles.

C'est une des femmes les plus appréciées de Konoha. Elle vient apporter des bouquets aux personnes âgées qui se sentent seules. Elle et Kiba ont un petit garçon qui ressemble trait pour trait à Kiba, du nom d'Akira, et une petite fille, blonde aux yeux bleus du noms de Kyoko, ses cheveux ressemblent à ceux de Sakura avant.

Chôji a minci, il ressemble un peu au beau gosse qu'il est lors du combat contre Jirôbo. Il porte les même habits que son père, et travaille sur la fabrication de pilules qui déculpe la force. Actuellement, il essaye d'enlever les effets secondaires. Il travaille à l'administration de Konoha, comme son meilleur ami Shikamaru, où il est efficace quant à sa rapidité. Il part encore en mission avec Shikamaru et Ino, il est considéré comme un des ninjas les plus puissants, grâce son Taijutsu qui à beaucoup été travaillé. Chôji a enfin réalisé son rêve : Etre aimé pour ce qu'il est.

Kiba est devenu un des plus beau garçons de Konoha, Lui et Ino sont baptisés « le couple parfait » à cause de leur grande beauté. Il à beaucoup travaillé ses techniques et est devenu très puissant, il a battu un espion de l'Akatsuki qui essayait de s'infiltrer dans le village. Il travaille à l'administration à mi-temps, l'autre moitié du temps il part en mission ou il aide Ino à s'occuper de la boutique. Lui et Ino sont inséparables, ils s'aiment encore comme au premier jour. Il à encore Akamaru, qui est devenu immense (encore la Next gen !). Il porte un manteau à capuche noir, sa capuche ne lui sert à rien car il ne l'a met jamais (il est plus beau sans ! XD) Il porte des bandelettes aux pieds (classe !). Ses techniques sont imparables, et avec Akamaru ils sont mille fois plus puissants qu'a l'époque. Il passe beaucoup de temps avec Shino et Neji avec qui il effectue beaucoup de missions.

Hinata à beaucoup changé, ses cheveux ont poussés jusqu'aux fesses (encore la Next gen !) et elle a changé de tenue, elle porte un t-shirt genre Sasuke mais beige, et un corsaire noir. Elle a pris beaucoup d'assurance, elle et Naruto ont pu vivre ensemble car le père d'Hinata leur en a donné l'autorisation (étonnant !). Elle voit souvent Sakura, car elle est un ninja médical aussi, elle peut dire son diagnostique rien qu'en utilisant son Byakûgan. C'est une femme très admirée, toutes les petites filles veulent être jolies et douée comme elle. Elle à appris pleins de techniques très fortes avec son byakûgan et est devenue une kunoichi très puissante. Elle a déjà battu Neji.

Shino est toujours aussi silencieux, mais il est devenu très puissant, avec ses insectes, en mission d'espionnage, il est très fort. Il étudie pendant le temps où il n'est pas en mission (un moment il sort une citation de Confucius…alors j'en déduis qu'il aime bien les trucs compliqués…j'ai l'impression qu'ils aiment bien ce gars au japon, ils le sortent dans Samurai deeper Kyo aussi…dans le 26ème volume XD…hem, reprenons.) Il est devenu très fort et très intelligent (mais qu'est ce que vous voulez que je dise sur Shino ? je sais rien ! Kankuro sa va être pareil, je vais galérer !)

Gaara est devenu Kazekage, il est maintenant très respecté de son village. Il manipule le sable à la perfection, il n'y a aucunes failles dans sa défense à présent. Il est resté avec Leilani, qui elle est devenu magnifique, quoi que toujours aussi distraite. Leilani est enceinte d'un petit garçon. Gaara ne manipule plus le sable indépendamment de sa volonté, il peut s'en servir quand il veut à présent. Il protège ses habitants, et eux aiment leur Kazekage et s'en veulent d'avoir eut de stupides préjugés.

Temari est devenu une splendide jeune fille, très, très forte, toujours aussi autoritaire et cynique. Elle effectue toujours des missions, et à l'aide de son éventail, elle détruit tout sur son passage. Elle porte une tenue très classe (le même que dans la Next Gen, je n'arrive pas trop à décrire, en tout cas c'est classe) sa fille Shikari à le même caractère qu'elle, elle à les même yeux verts sarcastiques et moqueurs, mais elle a les cheveux noirs de son père.

Kankuro à enlevé son maquillage, son chapeau bizarre, et à opté pour une tenue plus classe…un mélange de la tenue de Gaara et de Sasuke (genre les trucs résilles et les bandelettes, moi je trouve il a le style !) Il est un Shinobi très respecté à Suna, où, à l'aide de son pantin, il effectue ses missions avec succès. Il s'est marié avec sa copine de l'époque. Il n'a pas d'enfants.

Neji est un des plus grands Shinobi de Konoha, très respecté par les habitants. C'est devenu un très bel homme, il ressemble à celui qu'il était à 16 ans. Il à des traits très fins. Il a eu un enfant avec Tenten, une petite fille aux yeux blancs et aux cheveux bruns, nommée Sadara. Elle est très forte pour son très jeune âge. Neji maîtrise à la perfection les 64 poings du Hakke, et sa vision n'a plus d'angles morts. Sa défense, comme Gaara ne présente plus aucunes failles. Il passe beaucoup de temps avec Naruto, Kiba, Shino et Sasuke pour ses missions. Il s'est réconcilié avec son père qui s'entend à merveille avec Tenten et sa famille.

Lee n'a pas beaucoup changé sur le plan physique (toujours aussi moche XD) mais sur sa force, il à beaucoup progressé. Il a même réussi à battre Neji, un des plus forts ninjas de Konoha. Il est tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille nommée Kaoru, avec qui il a fait sa vie. Il à toujours sa combinaison verte immonde, mais il à un gilet de classe moyenne par-dessus.

Tenten est devenue très belle, elle à conservés ses chignons, d'où s'échappent deux tresses. Elle enseigne le tir aux shuriken aux aspirants ninja, à l'académie. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Ino, elle l'aide dans sa boutique. Elle passe beaucoup de temps également avec son enfant Sadara, qui est une véritable enfant modèle. Cette petite fille possède les techniques du clan Hyuga et un véritable don pour le tir aux Shuriken. Elle est mignonne, énergique et garde toujours le sourire, comme sa mère. Tenten s'entend mieux avec sa famille, honteuse de tous qu'ils lui ont fait subir, et maintenant ces derniers s'entendent à merveille avec Neji, surtout son père.

Kakashi soupira.

Kakashi : Quels merveilleux enfants.

Kurenai : Ils ont pour la plupart 26 ans. Ce ne sont plus des enfants.

Kakashi : Ce village forme des gamins sur qui on peut compter. Je suis fier de les avoir éduqués.

Kurenai : Moi aussi.

_Les hokages, là haut, doivent se réjouir…_

Le village caché de Konoha est entre de bonnes mains !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Et voilà c'est fini ! Oh, non ! Mais vous pouvez me retrouver dans une autre fic, j'ai plein d'idées…hé, hé, hé ! Je suis un peu triste de terminer cette fic…35 chapitres quand même ! Allez, mettez un petit review, il faut qu'il y est 200 review, sinon sa fait pas un nombre rond ! (vous pouvez même dépasser les 200 :))**

**Bref ! Merci de m'avoir soutenue tout au long de cette fic, car l'inspiration on la trouve pas comme ca ! Arg, il est 23h15 ! Bon, je fais vite. Ah, au fait le brevet blanc, j'ai écrit sur la copie en sens manga (enfin, j'ai pris la copie double à l'envers) Les manga ont une mauvaise influence, les amis ! **

**Bref, après ce petit racontage de vie, je vous dis au revoir et à bientôt dans une autre fic !**

**KiBa31**


End file.
